


Soul Mates (Español)

by Mars_hylian



Category: Original Work, Soul's Fate (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_hylian/pseuds/Mars_hylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan vive en un mundo donde encontrar a tu alma gemela es una de las cosas más importantes que una persona puede llegar a realizar, pero el sistema no es perfecto y, desde luego, su mala suerte no hace las cosas más fáciles. ¿Cómo pudo esperar otra cosa? Era obvio que no podía pasar nada peor; su alma gemela resultó ser el chico que lo golpeaba todos los días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en [este](http://theyellowtiewriter.tumblr.com/post/99865937843/zakuro-san-satinhands-plankt0n) post.  
> Tamabién pueden encontrar esta historia en [inglés](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2553701/chapters/5677556).  
> Un agradecimiento especial a [Zakuro-san](http://zakuro-san.tumblr.com/), quien creó ese encantador cómic y es la inspiración para esta historia, y a [Emmyc](http://emmyc.tumblr.com/post/28881703056/), quien comenzó todo.

Dan no podía evitar preguntarse por qué. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Es porque él no era el príncipe con el que todas las chicas soñaban? Podía culpar a la genética, pero tenía seguridad de que su padre ya estaba decepcionado de él. Bueno, es lo que por lo general ocurre cuando una ex-estrella de los deportes tiene un hijo nerd. Él estaba contento de ser quien era, pero a veces deseaba tener el mundo en su mano y sólo apretar el puño. Dan no era más que un pequeño capricho para _él_ , pura diversión empacada en un chico bajito, delgado y débil. No estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que los matones sienten al arruinar la vida de sus víctimas, pero juraría que no había visto otra cosa que satisfacción en los ojos del suyo. Nada más hasta _aquel_ día.

Fue después de la usual sesión de golpes sobre su cuerpo. Dan estaba en los vestidores de la escuela en busca de una camisa limpia de sangre y mugre. Ya acostumbrado a esto, trataba de mantener al menos dos cambios de ropa de emergencia, pero, como era de esperar, no tuvo suerte, aunque aún tenía era el uniforme de gimnasia. Cuando se descubrió el torso pudo ver un puñado de nuevos moretones por toda su piel.

 _«Por lo menos no me rompió la nariz esta vez»_ , pensó, poniendo algunas banditas en los cortes de su cara y los hombros.

El chico sabía que debía hacer algo; debía decirle a alguien, pero no lo hacía. Nunca lo hacía. ¿Por qué? La razón era desconocida incluso para él. Siempre era lo mismo, se paraba allí, en un rincón, dejando que él, Eric era su nombre, lo golpeara. Tratar de insultarlo o defenderse era inútil, sólo lo ponía más furioso y eso significaba todavía más dolor para él. Dan no recordaba cuándo empezó, pero deseaba poder cambiar las cosas.

—Oh, vaya… miren quién está aquí —dijo una voz detrás de él. Lentamente, giró la cabeza, temiendo estar en lo correcto, pues sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz profunda. Dan abrió mucho los ojos al voltearse por completo, dando un paso atrás hasta que el frío metal de los casilleros estuvo contra su piel desnuda.

—¿Qué hay, nerd? —canto el otro—. ¿Listo para otra lección?

Eric se acercó, tomándolo por el cabello, su rostro a tan sólo centímetros, en sus ojos esa expresión colérica y una media sonrisa. Eso era todo, estaba muerto. Dan cerró los ojos, preparado para el golpe que venía. Esperó un instante eterno, hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para abrir un ojo y mirar a Eric sin entender.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —dijo, viendo el pecho de Dan. De repente, su cara se puso pálida como la nieve.

—¿Eh? —.Dan miró hacia su propio pecho y encontró algo completamente imposible: una débil luz rojiza resplandecía al acelerado ritmo de su corazón, igual que las luces navideñas. _«¡¿EHH?!»_

Y ahí fue cuando las cosas se volvieron todavía más imposibles. El pecho de Eric también brillaba.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ahora sonrojados.

—Tu pecho, está–

—Espera… NO – MIERDA–

—Eso significa que nosotros…

—¡Demonios, NO! —dijeron al unísono.

 _«¡Esto no está pasando! ¡¿Él, mi_ alma gemela _?!»_ , pensó Dan.

Tan rápido como pudo, Eric se alejó, hasta que su espalda estubo contra la fila de casilleros opuesta. Entonces Dan vio algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de Eric: vergüenza, confusión, miedo. Por supuesto, eso también estaba en su rostro, pero no podría haber sido tan intenso como en el de él.

—¡Esto no es real! —gritó, señalando a Dan—. ¡No podemos ser a-almas gemelas!

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¡¿Por qué tú?!

El otro hizo una mueca ante el comentario, apretando los dientes—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién quisiera ser la tuya, nerd?! —exclamó, de repente ofendido.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir —intentó Dan—, sino ¿por qué el chico que me golpea todos los días?

Eric se cubrió la cara con las manos, respirando profundamente para calmarse hasta que su pulso estuvo casi normal, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, Dan no podía controlar su corazón palpitante. Después de todo estaba a punto de morir, ¿verdad?

—Oye, nerd… no voy a golpearte de nuevo si juras mantener esto entre nosotros —. En ese momento, Dan era físicamente incapaz de pensar claramente, no digamos hablar, así que se limitó a asentir como respuesta—. Bien —Eric continuó—, pero si me entero de que has dicho algo sobre esto te sacaré los ojos de sus cuencas, ¿entendido? —. Dan asintió violentamente, atónito—. Ahora, ¡¿cómo demonios apago esto?! —preguntó Eric, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por cubrirse el pecho con las manos.

El rostro de Dan se puso todavía más rojo, si eso era posible, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se desmayaría—. Sé cómo detenerlo, pero no te va a gustar la idea.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No me importa cómo, no saldré de este edificio con el pecho así… y tú tampoco.

—Sí, pero… para detenerlo se necesita… un beso —suspiró Dan.

La habitación se volvió increíblemente tensa y el aire silencioso, como si las paredes se cerraran sobre ellos. No es como si Dan quisiera besar a la única persona que odiaba en todo el mundo, pero sabía que no podía irse así.

Realmente no era una situación común, sin embargo, de cuando en cuando aparecían por la calle algunas personas con el pecho brillando y todos se reían de ellos, sabiendo que habían sido rechazados por nadie más que la persona que, se suponía, debía estar a su lado por siempre. Obvio, el sistema no era la ley y a pesar de ello, la sociedad quería creer que algo como una verdadera alma gemela existía.

—De ningún modo —respondió Eric.

—¿Seguro? Si no lo hacemos todo el  mundo se va a enterar y no creo que quieras vivir con ese pecho brillante por siempre, lo que, por supuesto, yo no quiero —replicó Dan.

Eric suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, pero si le cuentas a alguien…

—Ya lo sé.

Así, lentamente, Eric se acercó, con las rodillas temblándole. Dan podría sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y a juzgar por el parpadeante pecho de Eric, el de él también. Repentinamente, el muchacho sintió miedo correr por sus venas, como cada vez que iba a ser golpeado. Eric se inclinó sobre él, apoyando todo su peso con un brazo en los casilleros y Dan se vio entre la espada y a pared. Eric comenzó a acercarse más, muy despacio, pero se detuvo mucho antes de que sus labios se tocaran. En un suave suspiro dijo: —No puedo hacerlo. No soy gay.

Incluso si cada fibra de su cuerpo se negaba, Dan debía terminar con esto. No viviría en vergüenza sólo porque su alma gemela resultó ser un maldito chico. Así que, luego de asegurarse de que aún sostenía la camisa firmemente con una mano, se inclinó hacia adelante para dale a Eric un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo. No se quedaría a ver la expresión del otro, pero estaba seguro de que lo único en su propio rostro no era más que vergüenza.

En los oscuros pasillos de la escuela vacía pudo ver la luz de su pecho apagándose, pero su corazón no estaba más calmado para nada, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo el segundo capítulo!  
> Es un poco dramático, pero espero que lo disfruten. :)

**SAM_FROST:** ¿DAN? ¿HERMANO, ESTÁS AHÍ?

 **DAN.T.:** PERDÓN, ESTOY AQUÍ.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ HOY? TE ESPERÉ FUERA DE LA ESCUELA PERO NUNCA APARECISTE… NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE IMBÉCIL TE GOLPEÓ DE NUEVO.

 **DAN.T.:** NO, NO, PERO TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO.

Dan se sentía bastante mal por mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero Sam era un cabeza dura así que iría a enfrentar a Eric y definitivamente saldría lastimado, y Dan no quería que se sacrificara por él, igual que siempre. No era para nada justo.

 **SAM_FROST:** SI NO ES UNA DISCULPA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO.

 **DAN.T.:** MÁS QUE UNA DISCULPA, ES UN CHISME. Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO QUIERES ESCUCHARLO, PERO TENGO QUE DECÍRSELO A ALGUIEN, AUN SI NO DEBO HACERLO. POR FAVOR.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿TÚ? ¿CHISMORREAR? ¡ESO ES RARO! ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ?

 **DAN.T:** LA ENCONTRÉ.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿ENCONTRASTE…?

 **DAN.T.:** ME REFIERO A _ESO_.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿ESO? ESPERA… _¡¿ESO?!_ ¡¿CÓMO LA PALABRA CON “A” ESO?!

 **DAN.T.:** SÍ.

 **SAM_FROST:** NO… MENTIROSO…

 **DAN.T.:** EN SERIO, HE DICHO.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!

 **DAN.T.:** NO SÉ SI DECÍRTELO…

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿NO PUEDES DECÍRCELO A TU MEJOR AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA? ¿QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE TODAS ESAS VECES EN QUE TE APOYÉ AÚN CUANDO NO QUERÍAS MI AYUDA PERO EN REALIDAD LA NECESITABAS? ¡QUÉ BUEN AMIGO TENGO!

 **DAN.T.:** ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN. NO ME ARMES UNA ESCENA.

 **SAM_FROST:** ASÍ ES COMO ME GUSTA. AHORA, ¿QUIÉN ES?

 **DAN.T.:** … ES… ALGO SORPRENDENTE…

 **SAM_FROST: ¿** POR QUÉ?

 **DAN.T.:** PORQUE ES UN CHICO…

 **SAM_FROST:** …OH. SI ES A-… **¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¿QUIÉN ES?**

 **DAN.T.:** ESO ES MÁS SORPRENDENTE…

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡DANTE RANDALL HENSON! ¡¿VAS A HACERME IR HASTA TU CASA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?!

 **DAN.T:** ¡BIEN! SÓLO PREPÁRATE, ¡Y PROMÉTEME QUE NO SE LO DIRÁS A UN ALMA!

 **SAM_FROST: ¡** HECHO!

 **DAN.T.:**... ERIC RICHMOND.

Dan comenzó a sentirse molesto mientras que el tiempo corría y la usualmente inmediata respuesta de Sam no aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono. No podía haberle afectado tanto, ¿verdad? _«¡¿Verdad?!»._

 **DAN.T.:** ¿SAM?

 **SAM_FROST:** NO ME DIGAS QUE LO BESASTE.

 **DAN.T.:** NO QUERÍA, PERO TUVE QUE HACERLO.

 **SAM_FROST:** ……… ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE DIGA EN TU FUNERAL?

 **DAN.T.: ¡** SAM! MALDITA SEA, ÉL YA ME HUBIERA MATADO SI HUBIESE QUERIDO.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? ¿DICES QUE ÉL ESTABA DE ACUERDO? ¿EL IDIOTA QUE SIEMPRE TE GOLPEA QUERÍA BESARTE?

 **DAN.T.:** NO CREO QUE QUISIERA. DE HECHO, NO PUDO HACERLO, ASÍ QUE FUI YO QUIEN LO BESÓ Y SALIÓ HUYENDO HASTA LLEGAR A CASA. SI ESTUVIERA MOLESTO, ME HABRÍA SEGUIDO Y, YA SABES, ME HUBIERA MATADO.

 **SAM_FROST:** OH.

Y esa era una exclamación auténtica, Dan lo supo. El siguiente mensaje no tardó en llegar.

 **SAM_FROST:** ASÍ QUE… AHORA ESTÁN… ¿SALIENDO?

 **DAN.T.:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡ME HIZO JURAR QUE MANTENDRÍA ESTO EN SECRETO O ME SACARÍA LOS OJOS! ¡SÉ QUE HABLABA EN SERIO!

 **SAM_FROST:** OH. QUÉ MALA SUERTE. FINALMENTE ENCUENTRAS LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE Y NO ES MÁS QUE UN PSICÓPATA. LO SIENTO POR TÍ.

 **DAN.T.:** ¿TÚ CREES? DIGO, ODIO A ERIC, PERO SI ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE NO ME VA A GOLPEAR MÁS, BIEN POR MÍ.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿ÉL DIJO ESO?

 **DAN.T.:** SÍ.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿Y CREES QUE MANTENDRÁ SU PROMESA?

Y, en efecto, mantuvo su promesa. Todo en la vida de Dan fue felicidad por el resto de la semana. No más huir de la escuela, pies que casualmente aparecían en medio de su camino durante el almuerzo, balones desde ningún lado en clase de gimnasia, basura en su mochila, notas en su casillero o heridas en su cuerpo. Finalmente pudo entregar el proyecto de artes sin tener que arreglarlo al azar cinco minutos antes y pudo llevar la misma camisa todo un día. Probablemente esto de Eric siendo su alma gemela no era tan malo.

O eso pensó hasta el fin de semana. Por quién sabe qué razón, Zeus se enojó con él y lo puso tan enfermo que estuvo ausente en la escuela por dos días. Cuando regresó, Eric era su compañero en el proyecto de biología.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Sam—. Intenté negarme, pero la maestra hizo los grupos e  insistió tanto…

—Está bien, no te preocupes —. Al final, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Eric no había sido una molestia en absoluto desde _aquel_ día.

Así que, allí estaban, Dan y Eric, parados frente al mesón del laboratorio de biología con un corazón de vaca esperándolos en su bandeja de plata. El estómago de Dan se revolvió furiosamente. La tarea principal era insertar un trozo de alambre por las venas y comprobar todas sus cámaras y ductos, pero el chico ni siquiera podía sostenerlo en su mano.

—Nerd, eres un cobarde… —comentó Eric, quitándole la bandeja de las manos y pasándole su teléfono—. Tú toma las fotos.

—Uh… OK.

Dan estaba realmente impresionado. Eric, quien tenía una personalidad tan tosca, era increíblemente delicado mientras cortaba el músculo en una perfecta insición longitudinal para hacer visible el interior. Incluso cortó un poco demás de las venas e identificó las distintas válvulas, marcándolas con los pequeños letreros que Dan hizo con papel y algunos palillos. No dudo para nada cuando restos de sangre cayeron en la bandeja, sobre el mesón y su bata de laboratorio, y sonreía ampliamente al quitarse el tapabocas después de terminar.

—¿Tienes todo?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero? —Eric alzó una ceja.

—Es sólo que… debo admitir que te veías demasiado feliz cortando ese corazón en dos.

—Quiero ser médico —respondió defensivamente—. Oye, no me veas así. Ya te dije que no te golpearía de nuevo si te quedas callado. Sólo porque no le temo a la sangre no significa que pueda matarte.

—¿No?

—¡¿Hablas jodidamente en serio?! —. Eric parecía indignado. Así que Dan había alcanzado el orgullo de su alma gemela.

—No, es cierto… ¿Por qué un médico? —. Alto, ¿cuándo se volvió tan fácil hablar con una persona odiada?

—No sé. Siempre me gustó la ciencia y las funciones del cuerpo humano. Si puedo, seré el mejor cirujano del país.

—¿A qué te refieres con “si puedo”? ¡Sólo mira ese corte perfecto que hiciste! —. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Dan estaba apoyando a Eric? ¡Algo no andaba bien!

—Debes saber, nerd, que la Medicina no es una carrera barata.

—Entonces aplica a una beca.

—Ese es mi plan. Pero bueno, ¿por qué todo ese interés en mí? Creí que me odiabas.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó la maestra, apareciendo de la nada y haciendo que ambos saltaran un poco—. ¡Guau! ¡Qué buen corte!

Después de compartir su proyecto con toda la clase, Dan comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Era como si un montón de cosas estuvieran atrapadas allí, acumulándose, presionando desde el interior, incluso haciendo difícil la sencilla tarea de respirar. Preocupado por su cara pálida, Sam le sugirió ir a la enfermería.

El chico se fue, caminando por los pasillos en completo silencio, procurando no turbar el aire con sus pasos; necesitaba mucho silencio para pensar. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No es cómo si pudiera ser amigo de Eric, sólo… ¡imposible! Y aun…

Se paró frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, Dan golpeó sobre la superficie de madera cubierta por una fina película de silicona que la hacía realmente suave al tacto. Raro. Sus sentidos estaban tan mal que le prestaba demasiada atención a detalles sin importancia alguna. Su estómago parecía licuado. Escuchó la voz de la enfermera que venía del interior y abrió la puerta despacio, sonriéndole débilmente, pero no pudo decir una sola palabra antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 

Eric se encontró enterrando las uñas en la tela de su manga nerviosamente. El día había sido un completo desastre desde biología. Sabía que su madre lo mataría cuando viera toda la sangre salpicada en su bata de laboratorio, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas en la lista de importancia. Primero que todo: ¿Por qué le había contado al nerd sobre sí mismo? ¿Y por qué eso en particular? Todo el mundo solía fruncir el ceño cuando él decía que quería ser médico. ¿Por qué era tan extraño? ¿Había algún problema en que quisiera liderar una cirugía, salvar la vida de alguien al arreglar sus órganos internos? ¿Era asqueroso? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué era?! Pero… el nerd no frunció el ceño aunque tampoco sonrió. De hecho, Eric no pudo identificar  ninguna expresión en la cara del nerd. Seguramente estaba sorprendido, ¿pero también pensaba que Eric estaba loco? ¿Por qué lo había apoyado?

Y ahí estaba la segunda y más importante cuestión: ¿Por qué Eric estaba tan ansioso de saber lo que el nerd pensaba de él? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el asunto de las almas gemelas? No, no, imposible.

_«No estoy… enamorado, ni nada»._

Cómo fuera, no había nada parecido a sentimientos por el nerd en su corazón, ¿verdad? _«¡¿Entonces por qué tengo tanto miedo de que mi pecho empiece a brillar de nuevo?!»._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos.  
> Quiero subir esto hoy porque no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo mañana, profundamente pido perdón. Esto significa que tendrán que esperar un día más para el cuarto capítulo.  
> Sin embargo, debo agradecer a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia y me han apoyado con todos esos amables comentarios y felicitaciones.  
> ¡Espero que disfruten de esta actualización!

—¿Seguro que puedes ir solo?

La enfermera había insistido demasiado en llamar a sus padres para recogerlo, pero dan no quería molestarles por algo tan estúpido. Sólo estaba mareado, sólo eso.

—No se preocupe, señora. Vivo cerca de aquí, así que estaré perfectamente bien — le aseguró Dan.

—Muy bien, chico, te dejaré ir. Cuídate y descansa. No comas nada demasiado pesado.

Dan intentó caminar hacia el salón de clases otra vez. Simplemente un paso delante del otro. La cabeza aún le dolía un poco, pero sólo quedaban cinco minutos de clase, así que esperó a Sam fuera.

—¡Dan! ¿Estás bien? —dijo cuando salió.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado. Sabes que nunca me gustó la sangre.

—Te llevaré a casa, entonces.

—No. Tú vives en la dirección opuesta y sé que tienes una cita esta tarde. Estoy bien —le aseguró.

—Oh, vamos, Dan, ¿a quién le importa todo eso? Caminaré contigo.

—¿Sí? ¿Pero no quieres ver a tu novia? Estoy seguro de que se molestará si llegas tarde. Sabes que Joan no es una persona muy paciente.

Sam lo miró. Desde sus casi seis pies de altura, examinó profundo en sus ojos. Ni siquiera las gafas le dieron alguna protección de esa mirada intensa. Eran como dos gemas grises escarbando en su alma. Sam se quedó en silencio un momento, luego suspiró.

—Bien. Te llamaré más tarde. Cuídate —. El chico sólo le devolvió su mochila y se alejó.

Sam no era ciego. A pesar de ser muy educado para decirlo en voz alta, conocía a Dan lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mentía. Obviamente captó que esas excusas no eran más que una proclamación de soledad. El chico se sintió mal por rechazar la ayuda de su amigo, pero necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas.

 _«No, no quiero pensar en eso»_.

Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo.

Sus pasos eran lentos mientras lo llevaban por los pasillos, hacia la biblioteca.

La bibliotecaria, una anciana de enormes ojos azules y voz ronca reinaba en el lugar pacíficamente, manteniendo a todo el mundo en silencio, cada libro escondido en las estanterías que brillaban bajo la suave luz del sol que se colaba en las cortinas blancas. Ella recibió el libro que dan había venido a devolver con dedos temblorosos.

—¿Ocurre algo, jovencito?

—Oh, no, Señora Minchin, su libro está en perfecto estado.

—No me refiero al libro. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, sí, sólo algo mareado.

—Creo que hay algo más —comentó ella, arrugando su ya arrugada frente. Como siempre, sus ojos no se perdían una. Siempre sabía, igual que Sam, cuando él mentía, especialmente si se trataba de sus libros. Pero aún tenía una oportunidad. Dan podía hacerse el tono un rato.

—No, señora, eso es todo. Tomaré un libro nuevo, si no le importa.

Rápido, Dan atravesó la biblioteca vacía y llegó a las estanterías, en la sección de fantasía. Últimamente se había interesado en Julio Verne, y había mucho material  para ocupar su mente en las horas de soledad. Quizás podría llevarse más de un libro… Terminó tomando los tres más coloridos que pudo encontrar, pero la bibliotecaria no le dejó llevárselos todos.

—Puedes reservar tres para la escuela, pero sólo uno para llevarte a casa, jovencito.

—OK —suspiró, tomando uno al azar.

Le entregó el volumen a la  mujer y miró por la ventana mientras ella marcaba la tarjeta y tomaba el registro. El sol aún brillaba, pero algunas nubes amenazaban con una terrible tormenta esa tarde. Dan debía apresurarse si no quería ser atrapado sin sombrilla. La señorita Minchin lo mataría si mojaba su libro.

—Está listo, jovencito.

—Muchas gracias —dijo antes de guardar el libro en su mochila y correr fuera de la escuela; bueno, tan rápido como pudo con ese dolor de cabeza.

El viento era fuerte. Silbaba en sus oídos y arrastró hojas a su cabello demasiadas veces. Cuando iba pasando en medio del parque, la lluvia comenzó a caer. A la par que las gotas caían, el suelo se hacía resbaloso, por lo que Dan tuvo que aminorar el paso, mojándose más y más a cada segundo. _«Genial, mareado y ahora, empapado. Mi día no puede ser peor»_.

Uno pensaría que un chico de dieciséis años con pésima suerte como Dan habría aprendido que decir que un día no puede ser peor sólo empeora las cosas, pero él tampoco tuvo la suerte de tener una buena memoria.

La temperatura se fue por los suelos y pronto no sólo las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su espalda, sino granizo que venía como una maldición desde el cielo. _«Yo y mi bocota»_. Todo lo que el chico podía hacer era encontrar un refugio y rezar por que pasara la lluvia. Corrió a esconderse en el porche del edificio más cercano, pero incluso antes de que alcanzara el último escalón, un enorme trozo de hielo voló junto a su rostro, causándole un gran rasguño en la mejilla izquierda y enviando sus gafas directamente al suelo.

El chico observo el par doble de personas corriendo por la calle a través de los lentes resquebrajados. Pronto no hubo nadie a quien observar. Ni siquiera algún rostro se asomada a las ventanas para contemplar el espectáculo de destrucción masiva. Sin embargo, a veces aparecía una persona valiente corriendo a toda velocidad por el medio del parque, descansando bajo los árboles por un momento para luego reanudar la marcha incluso más rápido. De hecho, una mujer alcanzó el porche donde Dan descansaba, sólo para mirarlo por un instante y salir corriendo de nuevo. El chico se sentía como si fuera la única persona en toda la ciudad que estaba quieto en un solo lugar; al final, no llegaría muy lejos con esas gafas rotas. Para él, salir en ese momento era cometer suicidio.

De repente, Dan escuchó una melodía silbada filtrándose entre las gotas de lluvia y el hielo, y una enorme sombrilla roja apareció doblando la esquina. Reconoció exactamente esa melodía, tan clara como cada día después de la escuela, desde los pasillos vacíos. Un canto de miseria, un augurio de muerte.

—¿Eric? —llamó en cuanto el desconocido estuvo más cerca. El chico lo miró.

—¡Vaya, nerd! ¡Te encuentro hasta en la sopa! ¿Me estás acosando? —preguntó Eric, aún bajo la cortina de lluvia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Si alguien acosa aquí, eres tú!

—Oh… ¿Quizá buscas que te dé una lección? —Eric levantó un puño. Dan sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado—. Oye, ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla? —continuó Eric, señalando a su propio rostro. _«Inaceptable»_.

—¿Esto? Fue un trozo de hielo. Ni siquiera mis gafas se salvaron —suspiró, pero pronto cambió a un tono más duro—. Así que si quieres golpearme, ahora es un buen momento, no vería venir tu puño para esquivarlo.

—Qué lengua tan afilada —comentó el otro—, y yo que estaba a punto de ofrecerte un paseo bajo mi sombrilla, pero si no quieres…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me prestarías tu sombrilla? —Dan estaba perplejo. ¿Qué le había pasado al matón rudo?

—No lo sé, sólo quise hacerlo. Debes vivir cerca, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, puedes esperar a que pase la lluvia. Adiós—. Eric comenzó  caminar otra vez. Para escuchar el “¡Espera!” desde la boca del otro chico no tuvo que dar siquiera dos pasos. Eric alzó un poco su sombrilla, invitándolo a venir. Unos segundos después, Dan caminaba a su lado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no tocarlo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives, nerd? No sabía que nuestras casas estuvieran en el mismo vecindario.

—A unas cuadras desde aquí —dijo Dan, señalando hacia adelante e ignorando el comentario. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, intentando no morir en medio del bombardeo de hielo.

Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo.

—¿Por qué…? —masculló Dan, más para sí mismo que el chico a su lado.

—¿Dijiste algo, nerd? Habla más fuerte.

—¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?

—Por qué, preguntas… No lo sé, sólo quise hacerlo —Eric se encogió de hombros.

—Ya dijiste eso —replicó Dan.

—No tengo nada más que decir. No seas desagradecido y acepta mi amabilidad. No voy esparciéndola por ahí todos los días.

—Lo sé. Gracias. Pero aún me pregunto por qué —. Dan no podía estar atento a nada en ese momento salvo el hecho de que la única persona a su lado en las calles desoladas era el matón que lo había estado atacando cada día por años, simplemente ofreciéndose a llevarlo a casa cuando más lo necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que de no haber estado aún algo mareado, habría rechazado la oferta.

—Yo también me lo pregunto —. Dan observó a Eric, quién evitó su mirada, pero lo atrapó justo a tiempo para apartarlo de la trayectoria de una gran masa de hielo que le hubiera dado en pleno estómago—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quieres tener más cuidado?! —Eric habló ásperamente, como solía hacerlo, pero eso no tranquilizó nada al muchacho. Esta vez, había omitido el “nerd”.

Dan no había estado más sorprendido en toda su vida. No podía decidir si era porque había granizo en mayo, porque la persona a la que supuestamente odiaba lo estaba ayudando o por el hecho de que su corazón estaba incluso más acelerado que la vez en que su pecho brillaba frente de la misma persona. Pero definitivamente, estaba sorprendido—. Lo-lo siento. Ya te dije que no puedo ver sin mis gafas.

Caminaron en silencio de nuevo por unos momentos. Esta vez fue Dan quien escuchó los murmullos del otro—. Perdón, ¿qué?

—Preguntaba si… ¿me odias?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Has hecho más heridas en mi cuerpo en dos años que mi mala suerte en dieciséis.

 _«Pero… No»_.

—¿Quieres que te abandone aquí, piojo? Eso acabaría con mis problemas, ¿sabes?

—¡No me dejes aquí! —exclamó— Yo... ...no lo sé. No he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello últimamente —declaró en voz baja.

—…Ya veo — ¿Había decepción en su voz?

Dan no pudo evitar preguntar lo mismo. No tendría otra oportunidad como esta—. ¿Y tú? _¿Me odias?_

—No, supongo… que no.

—¿No?¿Entonces por qué me has golpeado todos los días? Me he estado preguntando si te hice algo malo.

—No me has hecho nada. Olvídalo, ya no lo haré de nuevo —. ¿Vergüenza,  quizá?

El chico le agradeció a Eric apropiadamente cuando llegaron a su casa y le dijo adiós con la mano. Desde la distancia escuchó la voz del otro gritando—: ¡No le digas a nadie sobre esto o te arrepentirás! —, pero decidió fingir ignorancia y deslizar la llave correcta en la cerradura.

Más tarde, encerrado en su habitación, Dan abrió el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y un trozo de papel se deslizó desde entre su páginas. Cuando lo recogió, encontró una sola frase escrita con estilizada caligrafía que rezaba: _“No temas al amor”_.

Los ojos de la señora Minchin nunca se perdían una.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy profundamente apenada por no actualizar esto a tiempo, pero estuve muy ocupada la semana pasada y tenía un montón de dudas sobre este capítulo. Sin embargo, dí lo mejor y espero que lo disfruten. Sería un placer leer algunas de sus críticas, así que siéntanse libres de comentar. ;)

Dan escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrándose y se encogió en el sillón. ¿Por qué ahora?  _«¡Rápido, sonríe!»_ , pensó, limpiándose una única lágrima de su mejilla rasguñada. El agua salada y la áspera sensación de la manga de su grueso abrigo de lana hicieron que su herida superficial se volviera escarlata y quemara, aun si no había sangre manando de ella.

Su padre caminó a lo largo de la sala sin mirarlo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Parecía estresado y realmente cansado como siempre que su equipo perdía un juego. Después de todo, el basquetbol era todo en su vida, sobre su adorada esposa, sobre su salud, sus problemas personales e incluso sobre el aire que respiraba, pero jamás sobre su único hijo. Era cierto que estaba muy disgustado porque Dan no era parte de su mundo en la cancha, sin embargo, lo amaba de cualquier manera.

 —Buenas noches, papá —llamó Dan, asustándolo.

—¡Dan! Lo siento, no te vi. Buenas noches —respondió el hombre, caminando sobre sus pasos e inclinándose sobre el sofá. Notó las heridas en el rostro de su hijo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Oh, sólo un recuerdo del granizo de hoy. No es nada —el chico retiró la mano que ya estaba inspeccionando su piel dolorida.

—¿Quieres un poco de hielo?

—Fue hielo lo que hirió.

Su padre frunció el ceño—. No me discutas, jovencito. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco —decidió decir luego de un momento. No podía mentirle a su padre, no sobre esto cuando ya le había estado mintiendo los últimos dos años; porque James Henson nunca escuchó tal cosa como que su hijo estaba siendo acosado, y así era como debían quedarse las cosas, incluso si todo había terminado.

El hombre le dio algunos cubos de hielo envueltos en una toalla y le dijo que comiera algo antes de subir las escaleras y sencillamente no volver a salir hasta la mañana siguiente. Dan nunca sabía qué sentir ante su padre. Él lo amaba y siempre tratada de ser amable, pero el hombre nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa, así que siempre había un pequeño vacío en su corazón imposible de llenar.

Las lágrimas mezcladas con hielo derretido cayeron sobre sus rodillas.

¿Por qué estaba tan deprimido? Recordaba sentarse en el sillón esa tarde para leer cuando,  repentinamente, se encontró secando lágrimas de las páginas. Se sentía confundido, se sentía enojado, se sentía débil. Una sola palabra estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios e hizo un esfuerzo terrible por mantenerla dentro., aun si eso e provocaba sufrimiento y dolor a su corazón. Era consciente de que si se permitía pronunciar esa palabra, ese  _nombre_ , no podría detenerse. Porque eso significaba volcar toda su vida en algo demasiado ridículo para ser racional, algo como el destino; tirar todo por sobre su hombro y esperar que callera en el lugar correcto.

—No puede ser…

Su mejilla estaba roja. No importaba cuánto esperara a que se calentara de nuevo, estaba congelada, aún así, roja. La cara ya no le dolía pero sentía que su pecho sangrar. La voluntad del chico era débil, su defensa ya estaba resquebrajada. Con los pulmones vacíos, se rindió y vocalizó la palabra silenciosamente, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara suavemente en las vocales y consonantes, susurrando su nombre cuando nadie podía escucharlo.

_«…Eric…»_

Sin llorar más, se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Dan despertó en medio de la noche con un terrible dolor en la espalada y el cuello. Recogió sus gafas rotas del suelo, luego caminó por la sombría casa hasta su habitación. Sin encender ninguna luz, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Tan pronto como sintió la suavidad de la almohada contra su mejilla herida, deslizó la mano bajo esta, buscando comodidad, mas lo único que encontró fue la nota indeseada que le había enviado la bibliotecaria. Resignado, el chico soñó mientras aferraba el papel contra su pecho.

* * *

 

A nueve calles de distancia, Eric estaba echado en la cama. Bueno, más específicamente, su torso y piernas descansaban en la cama mientras su cabeza colgaba por el borde, mirando hacia la puerta del revés. Había mantenido esa posición por varios minutos, de modo que su cerebro ya estaba protestando debido a la presión de la sangre. Eric ignoró la sensación y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, expulsando el aire de su caja torácica.

El muchacho contuvo la respiración mientras cerraba los ojos y una imagen inmediata apareció esculpida en sus corneas. En la oscuridad de sus párpados los ojos del nerd brillaron mientras sus finos labios se curvaban formando la pregunta que Eric mismo ya había pronunciado.  _¿Me odias?_  Eric sintió que esas palabras eran agujas enterrándose en su pecho, atravesando piel y huesos hasta alcanzar su corazón, pero no podía sangrar ni una gota. La imagen cambió, ahora temblando bajo su sombra, protegiéndose con esos delgados, frágiles brazos como cada vez que él había resuelto que golpear al nerd era la mejor manera de acabar con sus problemas. El chico articuló una disculpa en un susurro exánime.

_«¿Desde cuándo… me siento así?»_

Tras haber pasado la noche en vela, Eric tenía algunas cosas claras en su mente. Primero, no era lo suficientemente orgulloso para seguir jugando su papel de matón despiadado en este drama. Ahora que comprendía el impulso tras sus acciones con el nerd —no, con Dante—, concluyó cuan estúpido había sido y eso lo molestaba a niveles insospechados; segundo, le debía una disculpa al chico por todos los problemas que había causado siendo el motivo tan irracional; tercero, no podía hacer nada al respecto de que Dante (un chico) fuera su alma gemela; cuarto, había algo parecido a los sentimientos por ese chico en su corazón; y por último pero no menos importante, no se iba a confesar. Cómo fuese, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a lastimarlo. Incluso si Dante lo odiaba, incluso si sabía que no podía alcanzar el cielo, trataría de ser amable y redimir sus pecados.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por reunir todo el valor posible para enfrentar al nerd y disculparse. Por el camino, Eric miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar al chico y poner un fin a esto de una buena vez. Por lo tanto, cuando llegó al destruido parque, consultó su reloj. Aun era temprano; de hecho, faltaba una buena hora para que empezaran las clases, así que limpió las hojas y ramitas de un banco y se sentó, escuchando a la naturaleza despertarse a su alrededor.

El viento era algo frío al tocar su rostro y coloreó su nariz y mejillas con un leve espolvoreado rosa. En un instante, estaba pensando de nuevo, revisando mentalmente el discurso que había preparado. Suspiró. Las palabras eran tan jodidamente enredadas con el fin de no revelar sus sentimientos, que empezó a dudar que Dan pudiera entenderlas por completo. Eric se mordió el labio.

_«No puedo decirle eso… Sabrá que algo anda mal o me pedirá que se lo repita…»_

Esperó un poco más hasta decidir que era estúpido esperarlo allí. Aún tenían todo un día para hablar en la escuela. Caminó por las calles, ya no desoladas, sin vida, a paso lento, pausado, haciendo todo el tiempo que pudo antes de llegar al blanco, ruidosos y repleto edificio que constituía la Secundaria Allen  Wright. Casi comenzaban las clases cuando Eric se abrió paso éntrela multitud de chicos y alcanzó su casillero de la fila superior. Con enorme desinterés, comenzó  a vaciar su mochila y a meter los libros que iba a necesitar a lo largo del día. Casi mecánicamente, dejando un libro, guardando otro, únicamente concentrado en la vaga acción de cerrar la mano sobre el lomo y dejarlo caer en el sitio respectivo, una y otra vez.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Un pequeño sobre con su nombre lo observaba. De seguro se había caído del casillero sin que se diera cuenta. Lo recogió, lo abrió y se quedó mirando la nota tan absortamente, estudiando cada una de las palabras escritas con soltura en una tinta de color azul brillante, que cuando levantó la vista se encontró a solas en el pasillo.

Corrió hasta el salón y le rogó al maestro de historia que lo dejara pasar. El hombre lo hizo, recordándole el retardo, y el muchacho se sentó en la última fila, sin prestar atención a una sola palabra de la lección.

 _«Es estúpido, pero me siento amado…»_.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y se negó a dejarlo ir, incluso cuando el maestro comenzó a gritarle que si su clase era tan divertida, por favor compartiera el chiste con sus compañeros, que cómo era posible, llegaba tarde y encima se distraía, mirando por la ventana como un tonto.

—¿Acaso está enamorado, Richmond?

Eric si mucho se inmutó para mirar al hombre de bigote canoso y sonreírle lo más malvadamente que pudo. —Eso creo, señor Phelps. Lamento haber interrumpido su clase —dijo. El maestro palideció ligeramente, sin saber qué decir, así que se limitó a aclararse la garganta y a callar los murmullos de los estudiantes alrededor.

EL muchacho ignoró a sus compañeros y al maestro, que había vuelto al pizarrón, y cerró los ojos por un momento, visualizando ese perfecto  _“No te odio, así que…”_.

Así que… ¿Qué quería decir ese “así que”? No importaba ahora. Dante no lo odiaba. Nada podía ser mejor ese día. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento tanto no haber actualizado a tiempo!  
> Igual, espero que lo disfruten aunque sea algo tarde ;)

Eric se sintió tan feliz cuando recibió aquella carta, pero Dan, por otro lado, se sintió tan avergonzado y nervioso al punto de ser miserable. Sam palmeó su espalda para animarlo—. Hey, el tipo se veía demasiado feliz leyendo esa carta. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—Sí, pero… —Sam alzó una ceja—. ¿Y si me rechaza?

—¿Rechazarte? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Está  muriendo de amor! ¿Qué escribiste ahí para que pusiera tal cara de idiota?

—“No te odio, así que…” —recitó, juntando las yemas de los índices y mirando hacia sus pies. El rostro de Sam no tenía expresión alguna para ser leída—. ¿Sólo eso? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Dan, eres tan tonto… ¡CREÍ QUE YA TE HABÍAS CONFESADO! —gritó en medio de la cafetería enterrando el tenedor en el puré de papas. Al ver la reacción de Dan, bajó la voz, pero no dejó ese tono severo—. ¡No lo espié esta mañana para esas malditas cinco palabras! ¡Incluso llegué tarde a química!

—Lo siento, Sam. Te debo otra…

El chico suspiró con frustración. Se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y saco el tenedor de las papas—. Supongo que sí… ¿cómo me las vas a devolver?

Dan trató de seguir la conversación. Tal vez Sam estaba en lo correcto, pero aún quedaba la alta probabilidad de que sus sentimientos estuvieran derramándose demasiado rápido.  _«Quiero decir… entendí esto apenas anoche y ya estoy pensando en que él no me aceptará… Baja de las nubes, Dante. ¡Ni siquiera sabes si está dispuesto a verte como amigo!¡Contén tu amor un poco!... Pero… después de todo, somos almas gemelas… Incluso si ninguno es gay… ¿Podría amarlo aunque sea un poco?»_.

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de irse, una chica empacada en una blusa rosa dos tallas más pequeña apareció sonriendo ampliamente. Su cabello rubio estaba trenzado a un lado de su cabeza y sus uñas maquilladas brillaron al entregarles dos invitaciones.

—Daré una fiesta este viernes antes de los exámenes finales, así que estaré complacida si ambos van. ¡Pueden llevar a quien quieran! —. La chica desapareció tan rápido como vino y ellos observaron su huesuda espalda alejarse.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Dan, abriendo la tarjeta.

—¿Masae Jones? ¿Una popular?

—¿En serio? Si es popular, ¿entonces por qué nos invitó a su fiesta?

 —No sé, hermano —se encogió de hombros—, pero parece que invitó a toda la escuela… —. En efecto, casi todo el mundo a su alrededor tenía una de esas rosas y perfumadas tarjetas—. Cómo sea, ¿irás?

—Uf, no creo, sabes que no soy de lugares con mucha gente —. Dan se limitó a acomodar las inexistentes gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y suspiró—. Y sin gafas, definitivamente arruinaría todo.

Sam colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo guió entre la multitud—.  Eso… puede ser verdad. ¿Cuándo estarán de vuelta?

—Tuve que pedir un par nuevo a la tienda. Tardarán al menos una semana.

—Eso apesta. Sabes que no me importa prestarte mis notas, ¿pero estarás bien?

—Sam, seré corto de vista, pero viviré. Sólo no puedo leer bien, eso es todo —dijo, mirando la mancha borrosa que era su amigo.

Dan trató de dar lo mejor de sí en clase. No ver claramente era muy molesto y sabía que estaba sobre esforzando los ojos, así que decidió cerrarlos y sólo escuchar a lo que el maestro decía. Como era de esperarse, se quedó dormido. Sam, que estaba sentado enfrente suyo, se movió con el fin de esconderlo del maestro.  _«Pobre chico, amar a Eric Richmond debe ser agotador»_.

Cuando la campana finalmente sonó, ambos salieron del salón—. Bien, hoy iré contigo a casa, no me importa lo que digas —declaró Sam, tomando a su amigo firmemente del hombro.

—Bien, bien. Pero primero hay que ir a la biblioteca. Debo devolver un libro.

La mujer lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó el libro que el chico le tendía con ojos brillantes—. ¿Ya lo terminaste? ¡Espléndido!

—Oh no, señora. Mis gafas se rompieron, así que no puedo leer hasta que consiga un par nuevo. Vendré por él la semana que viene.

—Hum… qué pena, jovencito. Bien, lo guardaré para ti —y cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio añadió en voz baja; en su rostro una sonrisa pícara— De todas formas, ¿recibiste mi nota?

Las mejillas de Dan se tornaron escarlata y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente—. Ah, sí. Gracias, señora —sin esperar una respuesta, le sonrió por un momento y  se alejó, casi corriendo fuera. Cuando salió, se recostó en la puerta cerrada y suspiró. Miró a Sam, quien lo había esperado allí, y sacudió la cabeza, advirtiéndole no preguntar.

Bajaron las escalera lentamente (Dan casi muere en el proceso) y salieron del edificio. La fresca brisa primaveral era una bendición esa tarde. El sol brillaba en el cielo, acercándose al oeste, pero aún lejos del horizonte. Todo parecía brillar fuera de las blancas y monótonas paredes. El mundo estaba en perfecta armonía… hasta que llegaron a la verja principal. Sam vio su silueta primero, esperando fuera. Lucía como la había visto tantas veces antes, pero justo ahora, el chico los recibía con una pequeña sonrisa en lugar del medio gesto que solía usar.

—Hey.

—¿Eric? —Dan estaba confundido, Sam también. El más alto aclaró su garganta y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo de qué se trataba todo—. OK, los veo mañana, chicos.

—¿Eh? ¡Sam, espera!

El chico sólo agitó la mano sin darse vuelta. Pronto, no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Dan no tuvo tiempo de perderse el sonido áspero creciendo en la parte posterior de la garganta de Eric cuando sintió una mano cerrándose sobre su hombro— _¿Nerd?_  —gruñó—. ¿Acaso el rubio sabe algo que no debería? —el agarré se reforzó aun más—. ¿Quizá ya no quieres ver?

Dan dio un paso atrás, pero Eric no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente—. Ah, s-sabes… yo… —el pequeño grupo de estudiantes que estaba por ahí los miraba con interés; una súplica por la función se gritó a la distancia. Chasqueando la lengua, Eric lo agarró del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la escuela. Cuando se detuvieron, estaban en el ya cliché parque de su vecindario. Él se dio la vuelta y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, y el chico entró en pánico—Bien, es cierto. Le conté lo que pasa, pero nunca le diría nada a nadie. Él es mi mejor amigo y le confiaría mi vida, por favor, sólo no lo golpees. Sé que rompí la promesa pero necesitaba—.

—Lo que sea —le interrumpió Eric. Él lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado—. No vine a golpearte, de todas formas.

—¿No?

—No. Quería… bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa por todo lo que te he hecho. No fue justo de mi parte. He sido un imbécil, así que… sí, perdón.

Dan no encontró palabras que decir. En ese momento podía estar al tanto únicamente del cosquilleo en su estómago y la forma borrosa de su alma gemela desvaneciéndose en la luz del sol—. Ah, sí. Está bien, supongo —. Eric dudó que Dan hubiera escuchado algo de lo que dijo pero no tenía ganas de repetirlo.

—Así que…

—¿Así que?

—La nota. ¿Qué significa ese “así que”?

El chico se detuvo por completo, dejando de soñar. Una vez más, intentó esconderse tras las gafas que no estaban ahí para disimular el intenso rubor en su rostro—. Ah… eso —. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. Eric alzó una ceja que Dan no pudo ver—. B-Bueno, eso depende de ti…

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que… significa lo que quieras que signifique…

Una oleada de pánico recorrió los ojos de Eric a la par que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa.  _«Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA. ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!»_ Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar mientras ambos morían de vergüenza.  _«¡Diablos! ¡Di algo!»._

—¡Amigos! ¿Qué tal si somos amigos?

Dan también entró en pánico—. ¡Sí! ¡Seamos amigos! Ahora, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos!

Así, ambos terminaron huyendo uno del otro con una extraña sensación en el pecho que no podía definirse como alegría o decepción.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento mal por Dan. Lo hago sufrir demasiado...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! <3

Bastante entrada la noche del viernes (de hecho era casi sábado) el tono de mensajes despertó a Dan de un sueño profundo. Sin ánimo alguno, el chico estiró el brazo e inspeccionó el teléfono. Con disgusto, vio que era Sam. _«Sabe que odio que me despierten…»._

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡DAN! TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS…

 **DAN.T.:** QUE OCURRE AHORA? ESTABA DURMIENDO!

 **SAM_FROST:** SE NOTA, SEÑOR MALA ORTOGRAFÍA.

 **DAN.T.:** NO ESTOY DE HUMOR. QUE PASA?

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡MI CABELLO SE CAE!

 **DAN.T.:** BUENAS NOCHES, SAM.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡NO, NO! ¡ESPERA!

 **SAM_FROST:** DE VERDAD PASA ALGO.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿DAN?

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ SI ME IGNORAS!

 **DAN.T.:** QUIEN DEBE PERDONAR ALGO SOY YO. DIME DE UNA VEZ QUÉ QUIERES O APAGRÉ MI TELÉFONO.

Inmediatamente, el chico recibió una foto donde a primera vista se veía una loca y llena de alcohol fiesta en alguna casa de personas con muchísimo dinero y falta de consideración con los vecinos.  La habitación era oscura, llena de humo y jóvenes bailando iluminados por las luces de colores. Entre la multitud, sin embargo, destacaban dos personas, dos chicos, apoyados en una de las paredes laterales, uno bebiendo de un vaso rojo, la expresión seria, casi incómoda; el más alto riendo abiertamente, en una mano una bebida, en la otra la cintura de su compañero. Después de inspeccionar la foto por un minuto, Dan pudo reconocer el distintivo peinado en punta de su alma gemela en el chico más bajo. Ahora, estaba totalmente despierto.

 **DAN.T.:** ¿QUIÉN ES EL TIPO JUNTO A ERIC?

 **SAM_FROST:** NO TIENES PELOS EN LA LENGUA, ¿EH?

 **SAM_FROST:** SEGÚN ME DIJERON, ES UN AÑO MAYOR QUE NOSOTROS Y SÍ, ES HOMOSEXUAL.

 **SAM_FROST:** NO SÉ SI QUIERA DECIR ALGO, PUES ESTÁ CLARAMENTE EBRIO.

 **DAN.T.:** ¿Y A MÍ QUÉ?

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡¿DISCULPA?!

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿QUIÉN ERES?

 **DAN.T.:** TCH. LO HE ESTADO PENSANDO, SAM. ERIC Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA MÁS QUE UNA SUPUESTA AMISTAD DE DOS DÍAS. SI QUIERE SALIR CON ALGUIEN, ¿QUIÉN SOY YO PARA DETENERLO?

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡OH DIOS! ¡ERIC ACABA DE DARLE UN PUÑETAZO! ¡CREO QUE LE ROMPIÓ LA NARIZ!

 **DAN.T.:** NO JUEGUES, SAM, SI QUIERES ANIMARME.

 **SAM_FROST:** HABLO EN SERIO, IDIOTA.

Esta vez, recibió un video. Un círculo de personas se reunía junto a la pared. La imagen del desconocido se retorcía en el suelo con las manos salpicadas de sangre, que le bajaba a chorros por la nariz rota, manchando la alfombra. Alguna chica lo levantó y se lo llevó del cuarto mientras el público quedaba desconcertado.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿LO VES?

 **DAN.T.:** ALGO BORROSO, PERO LO VEO (O_O).

 **SAM_FROST:** ERIC ACABA DE IRSE. CASI ROMPRE LA PUERTA, YO DIRÍA.

 **DAN.T.: ¿** PERO QUÉ PASÓ?

 **SAM_FROST:** NO SÉ QUE LE HABRÁ ESTADO DICIENDO, PERO LO HIZO ENOJAR MUCHÍSIMO. ERIC LO AMENAZÓ Y LUEGO LO GOLPEÓ.

 **SAM_FROST:** SIENTO HABERTE DESPERTADO.

 **DAN.T.:** YA NO IMPORTA, SUPONGO.

 **SAM_FROST:** AHORA SABES QUE ERIC NO TE ENGAÑARÍA CON CUALQUIERA ;)

 **DAN.T.:** YA TE DIJE, SAM. AUNQUE ME GUSTE, NO TENEMOS NADA.

 **SAM_FROST:** NO CREO QUE ESE “NADA” DURE MUCHO.

 **DAN.T.:**... ESO ESPERO…

 **DAN.T.:** VOLVERÉ A DORMIR. NO CONDUZCAS SI BEBISTE, ¿QUIERES?

 **SAM_FROST:** NO TENGO AUTO. DULCES SUEÑOS, BELLA DURMIENTE.

 **DAN.T.:** TE ODIO.

Con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, Dan dejó su teléfono a un lado y se durmió.

En la mañana, unos suaves pero resonantes golpes en su puerta lo despertaron. Sin esperar una respuesta, su madre asomó la cabeza e inspeccionó la impecable habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los entrecerrados de su hijo.

—Buenos días, Dante.

— ... días, mamá.

La mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en el cabello. Él le devolvió uno en la mejilla. A continuación, la luz y el aire fresco invadieron la habitación cuando ella abrió la ventana, provocando que Dan se cubriera la cara con la sábana y se aferrara a la almohada.

—Mamá, es sábado. ¿Por qué me torturas?

—¿Torturarte? ¡Estás desperdiciando un hermoso día de primavera! Además —agregó, tirando de la sábana fuertemente hacia abajo—, llamaron de la óptica. Tus gafas están listas.

El chico abrió un ojo—. Bien, bien. Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Irás a la universidad hoy?

—No, pero debo ir al banco y al taller. Si no he vuelto para el almuerzo, hay lasaña en el horno. Te amo —y dicho esto posó un último beso en la cabeza de Dan y salió del cuarto.

Frances Lane era maestra de Literatura en una de las más importantes universidades del país, sin embargo, procuraba no dejarse absorber por el trabajo y disfrutar de cada momento libre que tuviera, por lo que resultaba ser extremadamente estricta con los horarios y peticiones académicas que hacía a sus alumnos. De hecho, la consideraban una de las maestras más duras de todo la universidad, mas nadie se iba de su clase sin aprender algo; de eso siempre se aseguraba.

Su amor por las letras se extendía desde cada rincón de la casa ocupado por pilares de libros que ya no cabían en las estanterías hasta el mismísimo nombre de su hijo, a lo que por supuesto, James fue ineficiente en negarse.

Como fuere, el muchacho se alistó con toda la paciencia del mundo y salió a la calle.

* * *

 

Con furia, Eric lanzó la almohada a través del cuarto y esta chocó en la pared opuesta con un ahogado «thud». El recuerdo de la noche anterior le refulgía como lava hirviente en las venas. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan enojado, y conjuraba una maldición silenciosa porque nada se filtrara hasta oídos de Dan.

 _«¡¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?! Le repetí un millón de veces que no me interesa y va y arma tal escena en frente de toda la maldita escuela. ¡Además, es un chico!... Ah, es cierto… Dante también... ¿Y qué si me gusta_ otro _?¿Y qué si me enamoré de otra persona?¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que rechazarlo? Quizá debería tomar medidas drásticas…»._

Con todo esto en la cabeza, salió de la casa cuidando no golpear la puerta demasiado fuerte. No importaba a donde fuera, ahora sólo necesitaba despejarse y tomar un poco de aire. Totalmente distraído, dejó que los pasos lo guiaran por las calles de los suburbios. No se apresuró ni se tomó la molestia en fijarse por qué calles cruzaba o por qué esquinas cambiaba de rumbo. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente para observar a su alrededor, estaba cerca del museo de ciencias naturales. No se sorprendió en absoluto de haber llegado allí; después de todo, era su lugar favorito cuando era un niño.

El lugar estaba casi vacío a comparación de cómo lo recordaba, aún así, no faltaba la horda de niños escandalosos que arrastraban a sus madres jalándoles la ropa y gritando “¡Mira, mamá, un dinosaurio!”.  El chico recorrió el lugar con toda paciencia, tomándose el tiempo de leer cada uno de los pequeños carteles informativos en cada escultura, imagen o esqueleto, forzándose a respirar lentamente cada vez que recordaba las palabras que Russell le hubiera susurrado la noche anterior.

_«No dejaré que nadie te aleje de mí, aunque tenga que obligar a tu alma gemela a odiarte… »._

Eric apretó los puños y aguantó el fuerte impulso de destruir el modelo de homínido del Cenozoico que tenía delante. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? _«… obligar a tu alma gemela a odiarte…»_. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando observó el diagrama que explicaba aquel extraño pero maravilloso Fenómeno Incandescente. A disposición de todo el público, había distintos folletos informativos elaborados para todas las edades. Eric tomó uno para adultos.

 

 

> FENÓMENO INCANDESCENTE
> 
> El Fenómeno Incandescente es un acontecimiento poco usual entre la especie humana, el cual genera ciertos cambios en el organismo y reacciones en las relaciones afectivas de las personas.
> 
> Al igual que muchos de los seres vivos, los humanos producen feromonas, sustancias químicas que generan un comportamiento específico en los individuos de su misma especie.  A pesar de los pocos estudios que se han realizado sobre el tema, se sabe que las feromonas humanas, infinitamente más débiles y específicas que las de cualquier otro mamífero, generan una única serie de reacciones en un único individuo a lo largo de toda su vida.
> 
> Se desconoce el proceso de selección o la razón de este, mas se dice que sólo habrá dos personas vivientes con el mismo tipo de feromona, a las que se conoce popularmente como Almas Gemelas y que reaccionarán a estas exclusivamente bajo determinados factores aún ignorados por la comunidad científica. Las Almas Gemelas son completamente independientes de raza, edad o sexo, y una vez se reconozca la feromona de ese individuo específico, será imposible reaccionar tan intensamente a una relación romántica o sexual con cualquier otra persona.
> 
> La señal química provoca la liberación de una hormona conocida como luciferina, la cual se concentra en la parte central del pecho provocando un brillo rojizo cuya intensidad puede variar según el estado de ánimo de la persona. Al producto de esta luminiscencia se le conoce como Fenómeno Incandescente.
> 
> Al momento en que el cerebro reacciona liberando la luciferina, así mismo resulta condicionando la producción de oxitocina B, la cual se generará únicamente bajo el reconocimiento de las feromonas del Alma Gemela. Esta hormona es la única sustancia capaz de inhibir la función de luciferina en los humanos, y es imposible su producción sintética. La oxitocina B se generará con cualquier tipo de contacto sexual entre las Almas Gemelas. Un beso en los labios suele ser suficiente para generar la cantidad necesaria que inhiba la función de la luciferina.
> 
> Tras la primera liberación de oxitocina B, no volverá a darse producción alguna de luciferina, pero en caso de que no se libere nunca, el efecto de la luciferina será indefinido.
> 
> Socialmente, el encuentro del alma gemela puede obtener tres resultados: el exitoso, el mediocre y el fallido. Un encuentro exitoso sería en el cual las almas gemelas se acepten mutuamente, iniciando una relación romántica y/o sexual que durará de por vida; un encuentro mediocre será en el que se consuma la función de la luciferina, pero no se de clase alguna de relación afectiva a largo plazo; y un encuentro fallido es aquel en el que no se da una aceptación mutua, de forma que las dos personas serán reconocidas por su pecho brillante el resto de su vida.

Eric suspiró pesadamente. Su encuentro mediocre con Dan iba a resultar totalmente desastroso si no hacía algo para burlar los retorcidos planes de Russel. El muchacho supo que debía confesarle sus sentimientos a Dan lo antes posibles o su vida amorosa se iría a la basura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo si el folleto fue muy aburrido, pero me entusiasmé con esto de las hormonas (destaco que este contenido es totalmente ficticio y los hechos sobre el fenómeno explicado no tienen ninguna incidencia en ningún ser vivo real).  
> Pido extremas disculpas a Zakuro-san, que originalmente pensó las cosas como algo místico y no un hecho científico.  
> Hace poco me enteré de que Zakuro planeaba expandir el contenido original de su trabajo con [este cómic](http://www.inkblazers.com/manga-and-comics/Souls-Fate/detail-page/6427?lang=en), sin embargo, comencé a escribir esta historia pensando que aquel comentario de Tumblr era el único material.  
> Como sea, recalco que el fic publicado aquí no es más que contenido inspirado en y para nada oficial de Soul's Fates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, necesito clarificar una cosa:  
> Este no es un capítulo, sino un pequeñísimo adelanto mientras termino el siguiente. Realmente es importante que el próximo capítulo sea perfecto y aun no me siento satisfecha. Les ruego me excusen y que sean pacientes, pues la verdad no sé cuándo lo subiré. Quizá pueda terminar antes de la semana que viene. Les prometo que no he abandonado este fic y no planeo hacerlo en el futuro cercano ;)

Dan salió de la tienda aun un poco mareado. Los lentes nuevos reposaban sobre el puente de su nariz y los de repuesto, a salvo en su bolsillo. Aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva montura (un poco más cuadrada que la anterior), pero era un gran alivio poder caminar por la calle con tranquilidad.

Su casa estaba un poco lejos, pero aun era temprano. Podía caminar y recibir un poco de sol. Quizá eso lo ayudara a despejarse.

Cruzó un par de calles, tratando de adaptarse al enfoque que sus ojos habían perdido en los últimos días; por lo que pensó bastante si alucinaba al ver aquel cabello castaño, casi rojizo doblando la esquina. Cuando los ojos se fijaron en los suyos, supo que no era ningún producto de su imaginación. Eric estaba allí, cruzando la calle, acercándose. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

—Es imposible que no estés acosándome—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, para realizar tal hazaña, necesitaría buenas habilidades de observación, las cuales, lamentablemente, no tengo —bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para contener la sonrisa ante la idea al revés.

—Buen punto. Se te ven bien—dijo, el otro refiriéndose a los lentes. Dan sintió claramente cómo le subía el calor por las mejillas.

—G-Gracias…

—Oye, em… me preguntaba si… ¿tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó Eric, frotándose la nuca con repentino nerviosismo.

—¿Eh? —y esta vez, el calor le subió hasta las orejas—. No, no realmente.

—Entonces, ¿querrías ir a algún lado?

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, y luego—: Claro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey!  
> Finalmente terminé. Puse mi corazón plenamente en este capítulo, así que espero que les guste ^^.  
> Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta ahora. ¡Esperemos que continúe el próximo martes!

Media hora más tarde estaban entrando en el parque de diversiones más grande en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Eric, para el desconcierto de Dan, insistió en pagar las entradas.

—Está bien. Si tanto te molesta, tú puedes pagar la comida —respondió el chico ante las protestas. Sus ojos decían que no iba a pedir el helado más barato. Dan se alegró de haber llevado dinero de sobra.

Caminaron con tranquilidad entre las atracciones, recorriendo con la vista cada una de las posibilidades hasta que Dan rompió el silencio que había comenzado a tornarse incómodo—. Y… ¿en cuál quieres subirte?

Eric se encogió de hombros—. ¿La montaña rusa? —. Dan palideció—. A menos que estés asustado, claro.

—¿Disculpa? Te enseñaré quién está asustado —. Reajustó las gafas sobre su nariz y se encaminó hacia la fila, extrañamente corta para un sábado en la mañana. Eric estaba a su lado, sonriendo hasta que rozó su brazo levemente y sintió que temblaba como una hoja en la brisa de primavera.

—Nerd, ¿estás bien?

—…perfectamente.

—Estás temblando —Eric lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y le viera a la cara. Dan se ocultó tras el brillo de los lentes.

—¿Yo? ¡Sí, claro!

—¡Basta! ¡Si no quieres subirte, está bien! —explotó el otro, sacudiéndole los hombros. Las demás personas haciendo la fila temieron por su integridad y se apartaron unos pasos de ellos, dándole espacio libre a Eric para agitar el cerebro de Dan dentro de su cráneo.

—Detente…

Eric lo soltó después de un rato. Dan sentía que el pobre desayuno de esa mañana estaba haciendo las maletas para irse por donde había venido. Como no podía mantenerse en pie, se apoyó en el hombro de Eric y trató de decidir cuál de los dos pares de pies que veía era el real. Respiró profundamente, una y otra vez hasta que su estómago dejó de protestar.

—¿Estás bien? Hablo en serio. Si no quieres, no tienes que subirte.

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo!

Eric parpadeó un par de veces—. ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?!

Dan se apartó unos pasos y suspiró.

—Yo… le tengo miedo a las alturas, ¿Ok? Siempre que vengo al parque me digo que me subiré la próxima vez y nunca lo hago. Por eso, me gustaría intentarlo hoy…

La expresión de Eric se suavizó y rompió a reír—. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —dijo, empujándole ligeramente para que avanzara en la fila—. Si realmente quieres hacerlo, nadie te detiene.

Unos minutos después, todo había terminado. Dan estaba pálido como un fantasma, pero tenía una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Eric, por otro lado, hacía todo lo posible por ocultar las marcas de uñas que el chico le había dejado en el antebrazo, pero Dan estaba tan ausente en ese momento, que no habría notado si un cerdo volara sobre su cabeza.

—Y… —dijo Eric, sacándolo de aquel sopor— ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Eh… no usaría la palabra disfrutar, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. ¿A qué quieres subir ahora?

Eric se negó a sugerir otra cosa, temiendo traumar al muchacho todavía más, así que subieron a todas las atracciones que Dan quiso hasta que el hambre les hacía rugir el estomago. Se sentaron en la cafetería, en la mesa más alejada de todo el grupo, disponiéndose a comer con total tranquilidad. Y lo hicieron, pero el silencio, igual que siempre, se tornó incómodo.

—Y… ¿Qué tal la fiesta de Masae Jones? —preguntó Dan luego de tragar un gran bocado—. Oí que golpeaste a un chico.

—Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes. Ese chico es el acosador que tú niegas ser —. La frialdad enmascaraba todo su rostro, pero el disgusto envenenaba todas y cada una de las palabras—. Russel Barnes y yo éramos vecinos hace unos años, y fuimos amigos hasta que comenzó a interesarse demasiado en mí. Lo he rechazado tan cortésmente como puedo, pero estando ebrio, es un completo imbécil. ¡Intentó besarme frente a toda la escuela! No tuve más opción que golpearlo.

—Ajá… Nadie sabe mejor que yo que tienes mal temperamento, pero no intentaste golpearme ese día cuando… —Dan palideció. Eric, por otro lado, se puso rojo como un tomate— ¡Ah! ¡N-No era mi intención—!

—Huiste antes de que pudiera golpearte.

—Yo… ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Realmente me hubieras golpeado?!

—Bueno… yo…

_«Este tipo… ¿Acaso erré mi decisión?»._

Dan resolvió suspirar y dejar ir el creciente enojo en su interior, pero la desesperación se estaba haciendo un buen lugar en su pecho. _«Tal vez debería dejar que ese tal Russel lo secuestre un día de estos»._ Fijó la mirada en la distancia y masticó lentamente una papa frita a pesar de tener la garganta seca. _«¿Por qué me hago ilusiones? Está claro que no le gusto de esa manera. ¿Si intentara besarlo, me rompería la nariz?… Ah, igual no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, soy muy cobarde. Debería dejar que me golpee y terminar con esto de una buena vez. Lo mejor será que me rinda»._

—¿Dante? No te enfades, ¡sólo bromeaba! ¡Jamás te golpearía!… de nuevo.

A la mención de su nombre en los labios del otro, Dan sintió que el hielo de su corazón se derretía. Si no le gustaba a Eric, ¿por qué lo había invitado a salir? Es cierto que la palabra _cita_ jamás estuvo en sus labios, pero se derramaba en la luz que resplandecía en sus ojos. Quizá fuera mejor no desaprovechar la oportunidad. _«Este tipo… »._

—Como sea. Aún quiero probar muchas atracciones. ¿Vamos al barco pirata? Creo que puedo seguir con esto de las alturas.

Eric no dijo nada. Terminó su comida rápidamente y lo siguió por entre las mesas.

Por la tarde, Eric comenzó a temer que aquellas marcas de uñas dejaran cicatriz. No podía explicarse la habilidad del chico para encontrar todas y cada una con los ojos cerrados. Si la cosa seguí así, sería cuestión de tiempo que la carne comenzara a sangrar. Por otro lado, Dante parecía un niño en una dulcería. Si bien la sensación de vértigo no desaparecía, estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la adrenalina. Pero pronto se habían subido a casi todas las atracciones fuertes del parque, así que optaron por los distintos puestos donde puedes ganar premios o perder  mucho dinero. Se detuvieron frente a uno donde había un montón de botellas de vidrio apiladas en varias pirámides. Por supuesto, las más distantes representaban los mayores premios.

—¿Te gustaría intentarlo? Yo invito —dijo Eric.

—Ah, eres muy amable, pero tengo muy mala puntería. Mejor hazlo tú.

Eric pagó cinco dólares por un intento y la dependienta le dio un rifle que disparaba corchos. Si lograba derribar únicamente la botella en la cima del montón más lejano, aquella pintada de rojo, se llevaría un gran premio, le aseguró la chica. Él lo hizo al primer intento. Tanto la chica como Dante lo vieron con la boca abierta, salvo que los ojos de ambos reflejaban cosas distintas. Dante, por un lado, estaba muy impresionado; la dependienta, por el otro, se maldecía internamente. Pero un trato era un trato, así que, subiéndose a una pequeña escalera, bajó el oso de peluche más grande que tenían y lo sentó sobre el mostrador.

El chico, inmediatamente, miró a Dante con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi no me veas —le respondió—. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer yo con un oso de peluche, incluso si es un regalo tuyo? —. Y se mordió la lengua con fuerza por no pensar antes de hablar. Eric pareció no oírlo.

—Esto… ¿no podría darme algo más pequeño? —dijo, asomándose por un costado del enorme peluche que tenía al menos un metro de altura.

—Lo siento mucho, señor —Dan tuvo que contener una fuerte carcajada ante la mención del Señor Richmond— pero es nuestra política entregar el premio más grande disponible al cliente que derribe la botella roja.

Discutió un buen rato con la mujer, alegando que no podía cargar tal cosa por todo el parque, pero ella se mostró inflexible (más bien, parecía disfrutar la venganza). Al final, el chico suspiró y, echándose el peluche a la espalda, dijo para sí mismo—: Bueno, si el nerd no lo quiere, al menos mi hermana lo disfrutará.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana —comentó Dante después de un rato. Iban vagando por el parque, buscando una atracción dónde se pudieran subir con el enorme oso.

—¿No? Tiene nueve años. Se llama Laura.

—Si tienes una hermana pequeña, ¿por qué discutir tanto por el oso? ¡Seguro que le va a encantar!

—¿No crees que es un peluche demasiado grande? No quiero malcriarla.

—Quién lo diría… Un hermano sobreprotector. Seguro ahuyentarás a sus novios.

—Por supuesto. Es lo que se espera de mí.

Dan rió entre dientes y se ofreció a cargar el oso un rato, lo que Eric aceptó agradecido, enderezando los huesos de la espalda. Después de eso, Eric dejó a Dan sentado en un banco y se fue a comprar algo de comer. El chico aprovechó la ocasión para limpiar sus lentes nuevos y enviar un mensaje a Sam, anexando una foto del peluche sentado a su lado.

 **DAN.T.:** ERIC GANÓ ESTO EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.

Y unos momentos después:

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡QUÉ ROMÁNTICO! TE REGALÓ UN OSO DE PELUCHE SUPREMO. AW. SABÍA QUE TENÍA UN BUEN CORAZÓN… MUY EN EL FONDO.

 **DAN.T.:** ES PARA SU HERMANA, IDIOTA.

 **SAM_FROST:** EH… ERES TAN FRÍO.

Dan no quería continuar con la conversación, así que se limitó a ver al oso, ataviado con un sombrero de copa púrpura y un corbatín en el inexistente cuello. Los ojillos eran dos esferas negro azabache, relucientes bajo las últimas luces de la tarde. La piel sintética era muy suave y mullida. ¡Y pensar que sólo había costado cinco dólares! Sip, esa niña se había ganado la lotería. Además de que Eric estaba cerca de ella las veinticuatro horas del día…

El chico regresó sosteniendo un helado de chocolate en una mano y algodón de azúcar en la otra. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto del banco, el colosal oso en medio. Estiró un brazo y le dio el algodón rosa a Dante.

—Gracias.

Dan, a pesar de  no verlo directamente, notó que Eric no chupaba el helado como una persona normal, sino que lo lamía con la punta de la lengua, igual que un gato. Rió entre dientes y le ofreció un poco de algodón de azúcar, cuidando no dejar al oso pegajoso. Eric cortó un pedazo con la mano y se lo echó a la boca para luego hacer una mueca.

—Ugh. No entiendo cómo puedes comerte todo eso. Es demasiado dulce.

—¿Tú crees? Y ¿por qué te comes el helado así?

—Así, ¿cómo? —dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, asomando la cabeza por un costado del peludo animal. Pero antes de que Dan pudiera responder, el chico ya se lo había terminado, obligándose a dar grandes mordiscos, provocando que un repentino dolor le recorriera todo el cráneo.

—Se está haciendo tarde —comentó Dan, mirando al cielo donde el sol ya se ocultaba tras las copas de los árboles—, pero aún quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

—¿Eh? ¿Seguro? Esa cosa mide unos cien metros de altura.

—Ya me subí a casi todo aquí y no pasó nada. Además, dicen que se puede ver toda la ciudad desde ahí arriba.

Eric no parecía muy seguro sobre ello, pero finalmente aceptó, así que se turnaron para cargar el peluche y finalmente lo posaron en uno de los asientos de la cabina. Era tan relleno y sus patas tan gruesas, que no tuvieron más opción que sentarse juntos, mientras el oso los veía con la mirada perdida.

Cuando empezaron a moverse, Eric sintió que las uñas del chico se le hundían en la piel del antebrazo de nuevo, pero no se quejó, pues Dan parecía petrificarse cada vez más. Si quería volver a casa con todas las extremidades en su lugar, tendría que distraerlo. Además, era un buen momento para decir eso tan importante que tenía que decir. Ahora o nunca.

—Así que… sé que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿tienes alguien que te guste?

El agarre en su brazo disminuyó gradualmente, hasta que el muchacho lo soltó, pero no apartó los ojos de la ventana.

—Sí… ¿y tú?

Eric se alegró de que el oso fuera el único mirándolo.

—Bueno… yo… verás, d-desde que… em… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú me gustas, ¿OK?!

Ahora sí que Dante se volteo para mirarlo a la cara, y vio que la tenía toda roja. Por un momento no tenía palabras, pero cuando estuvo listo para hablar, Eric lo interrumpió.

—Sé que es muy apresurado, sé que no sé absolutamente nada sobre ti, pero por alguna razón eres en lo único que puedo pensar. Yo… siento mucho haberte golpeado. Siempre que te veía me llenaba de ira y confusión, pero ahora entiendo que es porque no aceptaba mis sentimientos. Yo… soy un idiota —. Las últimas palabras salieron con una risita.

Dante se sentía confundido, en parte porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en parte porque su cerebro no lograba poner las respuestas en palabras, pero sobre todo, en parte, una gran parte, porque todas las células de su cuerpo se irradiaban de euforia. Respiró profundo hasta que pudo hablar coherentemente. _«¡Sé breve! ¡No lo arruines ahora!»._

—Está bien. No tienes que seguir disculpándote. ¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero… tú también me gustas.

Allí arriba, en lo más alto, el sol aún rayaba con el horizonte, mezclando los naranjas y rojos con los tonos violáceos y azules del cielo nocturno. Parecía haber sido pintado con acuarelas. Todo se desvanecía, igual que aquel día en el parque, en el color ámbar de _su_ cabello. De pronto, Dante quiso saber si realmente era tan suave al tacto como lucía. El resplandor le impedía ver algo más que su silueta, pero qué importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a no ver muy claramente. Después de todo, aquella silueta se acercaba, lenta, irresolutamente. Él tomo su mano y la notó temblar bajo la suya. Sonrió. Si hubiese habido lugar para las palabras, habría hecho alguna broma para aumentar los nervios de Eric, pero ansiaba ese momento con demasiada fuerza como para que su garganta dejara escapar sonido alguno. El pecho le ardió y soltó el aire que no sabía haber estado conteniendo. Por segunda vez, se inclinó hacia adelante pero ahora se encontró con Eric a medio camino. Rozó los labios con los suyos y los encontró cálidos, suaves, como el sol en una madrugada de verano. Fue consciente de que más tarde pensaría en ello y se avergonzaría de sí mismo, pero ahora, justo ahora, estaba muy ocupado aferrándose al cosquilleo en su pecho. Esos labios eran simplemente perfectos contra los suyos. Sintió cómo unos brazos le rodeaban la espalda y dejó que lo asieran con fuerza. A la par que profundizaran el beso, Dante sintió que algo lo ataba, lo atraía hacia Eric y supo que era esa inexplicable conexión del destino, haciéndose más fuerte por segundos. Y supo que no lo dejaría ir jamás, porque no podía imaginar estar en ningún lugar, con ninguna otra persona. Eric lo absorbía, lo inundaba. Deslizó la lengua en su boca y pudo saborear el algodón de azúcar  y el chocolate del helado que se había comido hacía un rato.

Entonces sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago. La cabina se estaba moviendo más de lo necesario. Abrió los ojos y divisó las copas de los árboles. Pronto estarían a nivel del suelo. Renuente, memorizó una vez más el dulce sabor de su alma gemela y rompió el beso. Eric no protestó. Simplemente sostuvo su mano hasta que bajaron de la cabina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin pude actualizar!  
> Lamento mucho la tardanza.  
> Siento decir que ya no publicaré los martes. Me refiero a que no sé cuando pueda actualizar, así que dejaré de prometer plazos que ya no puedo cumplir. Sin embargo, la historia sigue totalmente en pie ^^.

_«¡¿Pero qué pasa con los niños de estos días?!»._ Eric estaba tumbado en la cama, con la luz apagada y la ropa aún puesta. El cuello le dolía por estar recostado en una de las patas del despreciado oso (que había terminado ocupando la mitad de su cama) y los dedos de su mano izquierda reposaban sobre su boca. Aún podía sentir un leve cosquilleo si pensaba en ello. Era una locura, lo sabía tan bien como que el sol sale por el oeste y que las estrellas brillan a mediodía. Estaba completamente perdido en sus sentimientos. No había palabras para describir la diversa serie de sensaciones que pudo sentir bajo la piel en ese momento, pero si su vida dependiera de ello, lo hubiera descrito como una explosión de color, llenando su corazón de bruma, iluminando la oscuridad, secando las heridas.

La puerta, entreabierta, chirrió cuando alguien intentó golpear. Su madre entró sin esperar respuesta y encendió la luz.

—Oh, hijo. Estaba preocupada. ¿Dónde est… qué es eso?

—Hola, mamá. Lo gané en el parque de diversiones, pero Laura no lo quiso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que ya no tenía cinco años. No importa, me lo quedaré, supongo —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Pero qué hacías en el parque de diversiones? ¡No me digas que te reconciliaste con Russell!

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mamá, también tengo más amigos, ¿sabes? —mentira—. Además… estaba en una cita. Por eso no te llamé.

A la madre de Eric le brillaron los ojos con una ilusión desconocida para el chico. De inmediato, la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo, animándolo para que empezara a hablar. No iba a aceptar silencio como respuesta.

—Anda, cuéntame. ¿Quién es tu novia?

A Eric le dio un vuelco el corazón. Realmente era una persona bastante antisocial, por lo que jamás había considerado la posibilidad de enamorarse, mucho menos de encontrar su alma gemela, y aún menos, que esa persona fuera un chico. Ya se había hecho a la idea por sí mismo, pero no sabía si su madre estaría de acuerdo. Después de todo, no tenía la mente más abierta del mundo, especialmente si de sus hijos se trataba. Eric rezó por que su madre no fuera homofóbica y buscó las palabras.

—Bueno, em… no es mi novia.                                                     

—¿Eh? ¿No se lo has pedido todavía?

—No, pero ese no es el punto. Resulta… que esta persona es mi alma gemela y…

Margaret abrió tanto los ojos que podrían haber saltado de sus órbitas en cualquier segundo. Con un gritito de emoción, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y lo cubrió de besos, que le dejaron marcas de labial rojo por toda la cara. Eric se preguntó si su madre lo seguiría besando cuando le dijera que se trataba de un chico y no de una belleza con grandes pechos como ella esperaba.

—¡Mamá, basta!

—¡Oh, me alegro tanto, hijo! Un alma gemela significa una enorme fuente de felicidad. ¿Ella te aceptó?

—Madre, me preocupa más de que tú lo aceptes a él.

—… ¿él?... ¿Me estás diciendo… que es un chico?

—Así es —. Parecía como si hubiesen drenado toda aura y/o emoción de la habitación. Incluso la mirada perdida del oso de peluche lucía más cálida que los ojos de Margaret. _«¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!»._

—Y tú… ¿lo amas?

—Eso… creo. Es sólo que… todo pasó tan rápido, pero… no podría ser de otra menera.

Margaret permaneció callada un momento, mirándose las manos, luego, se volvió para ver a su hijo, y con una calmada sonrisa, dijo—: Me alegro mucho por ti. Las almas gemelas no crecen en los árboles, así que más te vale tratarlo bien. ¿Cuándo me lo presentarás?

—¡Mamá!

—¡Ya sé!

—Mamá…

—¡Invítalo a cenar mañana!

—Mamá…

—¿Qué crees que le guste?

—¡Mamá! Apenas hemos tenido una cita. ¡Me matará si se entera de que le he dicho a alguien! —. Por favor, sólo imaginen la cara de Eric al pensar que alguien tan pasivo como Dante lo mataría.

—Tonterías. Soy tu madre y tengo derecho a conocer a mi yerno.

—Sabes que no estamos casados, ¿verdad?

—¡Irrelevante! Sólo tráelo mañana antes de las seis —y dicho eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a un Eric confundido. _«¿Debería estar feliz o mortificado?»._

Eric miró su reloj. Eran las 9:30, aún decentemente temprano. Mejor preguntarle a Dante si tenía planes para el día siguiente lo antes posible. ¿O debería no preguntar y decirle a su madre que estaba ocupado? Después de todo, los exámenes finales comenzarían el martes siguiente. Quizá debería dejarlo en paz y dedicarse a estudiar. _«Pero_ quiero _verlo… No pierdo nada con preguntar»._ Así, sin más, tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje, no atreviéndose a llamar tan pronto.

 **ER:** ESTAS LIBRE MAÑANA?

 **DAN.T.:** ¿ER? ¡QUÉ CREATIVO ERES! BUENO, PENSABA ESTUDIAR PARA LOS EXÁMENES.

 **ER:** SIGUES SIENDO UN NERD

 **DAN.T.:** MIRA QUIÉN LO DICE, SEÑOR QUIERO UNA BECA.

 **ER:** TE BURLAS DE MI? TANTA CONFIANZA TE DIO ESE BESO?

 **DAN.T.:** …

 **ER:** MIRA NO QUIERO DISCUTIR. SOLO ME PREGUNTABA SI QUISIERAS VENIR A CENAR EN MI CASA MAÑANA

 **DAN.T.:** ¿CENAR EN TU CASA? ¿TANTA CONFIANZA TE DIO ESE BESO?

 **ER:** QUE MALOS MODALES!

 **DAN.T.:** A PESAR DE TODO, DEBO DEVOLVERTE CIERTAS COSAS.

 **ER:** … SUPONGO QUE ES VERDAD. ENTONCES VIENES O NO?

 **DAN.T.:** ANTES QUIERO PREGUNTAR POR QUÉ LA INVITACIÓN TAN REPENTINA.

 **ER:** SÓLO… NO TE ENFADES. MI MADRE INSISTIO EN SABER QUE HICE HOY. EN RESUMIDAS CUENTAS QUIERE CONOCERTE.

 **DAN.T.:** ¿EH? ¿Y POR QUÉ ME IBA A ENFADAR? IRÉ CON UNA CONDICIÓN.

 **ER:** EXIGENTE? MUY BIEN QUE QUIERES?

 **DAN.T.:** AYUDAME A ESTUDIAR PARA QUÍMICA.

 **ER:** …CLARO SUPONGO, PERO SOLO SI ME AYUDAS CON LITERATURA

 **DAN.T.:** TRATO HECHO. PUEDO IR A TU CASA MÁS TEMPRANO PARA ESTUDIAR EN LA TARDE.

 **ER:** BIEN. PASARE POR TI A LAS 3

 **DAN.T.:** ¿QUÉ DEBERÍA USAR?

 **ER:** QUE ERES? UNA CHICA? PONTE CUALQUIER COSA!

 **DAN.T.:** ¿ME GRITARÁS SI VOY EN PIJAMA?

 **ER:** OH, HARE MUCHO MAS QUE ESO, NERD (¬-¬)

* * *

 

En la mañana, Dan estaba tan nervioso que le costaba incluso mantener la leche y el cereal que intentaba desayunar dentro de la cuchara.  A su lado, su padre se limpiaba del bigote los restos de pan y jugo de naranja, mientras que Frances apresuraba el café en un intento de volver lo antes posible a su estudio, el cual se vio truncado al ver la mano temblorosa de su hijo.

—Dante, ¿estás bien?

El chico, distraído en sus pensamientos, ahogó un suspiro y miró en dirección a su madre, evitando sus ojos por completo.

—S-sí. No es nada —. En realidad, era todo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero si no hablaba ahora, iba a explotar. ¡¿Por qué Sam no contestaba sus malditas llamadas?! —. Bueno, no, realmente tengo que decirles algo…

* * *

 

Unos momentos después de tocar el timbre, un señor indudablemente calvo pero provisto de un poblado bigote le abrió la puerta. El hombre lo observó de arriba abajo y, sin apartar la mirada, gritó sobre su hombro—: ¡Dante! ¡Tu novio está aquí!

Eric enrojeció de inmediato, luchando por contener toda la vergüenza dentro de sí.

—B-buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Eric Richmond. Usted debe ser el señor Henson.

—Así es —rugió James, negándose a tomar la mano que aquel particular muchacho le tendió hasta que se le cansó el brazo. Eric comenzó a alarmarse. No llevaba ahí ni dos minutos y ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para mantener la mirada que le daba ese hombre. Era como si estuviera poniendo una orden de restricción a cincuenta metros de su casa y de su hijo. Cuando el chico sintió que las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse detrás de sus ojos a falta de parpadear, Dante apareció detrás de su padre.

—Papá… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, nada. Cuídate, ¿quieres? —y dicho eso, sacó al chico de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Eric no tardó en verlo aparecer tras el cristal de la ventana. No pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando el hombre se llevó los dedos índice y corazón a los ojos y luego los dirigió hacia él. _«Te estoy vigilando»_ , no cabía duda.

—¿Nos vamos?

Dante hizo lo que pudo para sacar a Eric del jardín tan rápidamente como fuera posible y caminaron juntos calle abajo.

—Eric, perdona lo de mi padre, por favor.

—…no importa…

—Creo que sólo quería ponerte incómodo. Suele hacerlo con los jugadores de su equipo hasta que se cansan o se resignan.

—¿Es entrenador o algo por el estilo?

—Así es. Entrena un equipo de básquetbol profesional.

—Hmm… No te pareces mucho a él —se mofó Eric, cubriendo una sonrisa con el dorso de la mano.

—Ya lo sé… —replicó el otro con un suspiro—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A cuál de tus padres te pareces más?

—¿Eh? Vaya pregunta… Creo que me parezco más a mi abuelo que a mis padres. Laura, en cambio, es como mi madre pero en miniatura.

Siguieron conversando mientras caminaban, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Dan estaba parado frente a una hermosa casa esquinera que lucía ajena a todas las demás en los alrededores. No sólo distinguía por tener tres pisos, sino las paredes blancas en lugar de grises, las rosas amarillas en el jardín, las elaboradas rejas en las ventanas, las enredaderas trepando por los muros y la puerta roja que le daba un aire señoritero.

—Era la casa de mi abuela —dijo Eric, antes de que dan pudiera preguntar.

Sin más palabras, Eric sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco especialmente a mis queridas primas por prestarme sus preciosos nombres, y JJ-sempai, que siempre tiene algo de luz para mi.

Dante procedió a pasar por la puerta, pero aún estando algo lejos detrás de Eric, no pudo salvar el globo de agua fría que le cayó en la cabeza, empapándole el cabello que tanto se había esmerado en despeinar. Un segundo globo cayó en su hombro izquierdo, empapándole de igual manera la camisa. El chico no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a soltar un suspiro y a secar los lentes con los últimos centímetros del faldón que aún no goteaban. No quedaron perfectos, pero el resto se secaría por sí sólo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamó Eric al verlo y se acercó rápidamente. Se oyeron risas que venían de algún lugar sobre ellos—. No puede ser… ¡Laura! —gritó.

Dos pequeñas cabezas aparecieron por la barandilla de la azotea. En cuanto vieron que el suelo no estaba mojado alrededor de la persona que esperaban, las risas se detuvieron y las niñas se fueron por donde habían venido.

Eric hizo pasar al chico y desapareció por la puerta de la derecha para reaparecer unos momentos después con una toalla limpia.

—Dante, lo siento mucho.

—No, está bien. Agradece a mi mala suerte que no fuiste tú —dijo el otro, secándose el cabello descuidadamente, de modo que quedó bastante despeinado.

—¿Mala suerte?

—Esta clase de cosas me ocurren con frecuencia.

—Tu ropa está empapada. Anda, te prestaré algo.

Dan lo siguió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y hacia su habitación. El lugar era luminoso y bastante amplio, estaba muy limpio y ordenado; incluso el suelo de madera parecía haber sido encerado esa misma mañana. Quizá el camino de la medicina si fuera el correcto para Eric, aunque se tratara sólo de un estereotipo.

—Guau.                                                                                                                 

Eric no dijo nada al respecto, comenzando a rebuscar entre su ropa.

—Creo que te quedará algo grande, pero servirá mientras se seca la otra —dijo Eric, emergiendo del armario con una camiseta de color azul oscuro en las manos. Dan dejó la mochila a un lado y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa—. Ah, iré a ver a Laura un momento. Regreso en seguida.

 _«¿Qué le pasa? No es como si no me hubiera visto sin camisa antes. De hecho,_ aquel _día… tampoco… la llevaba puesta…»_ Dan comprendió como se sentía Eric y se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta, que aún olía a suavizante para ropa. No le quedaba un poco grande, más bien le colgaba de los hombros. Se maldijo por no ser un tanto más alto cuando Eric llegó con unas bebidas y tuvo que contener la risa, sin embargo, se la guardó para después, pues venía acompañado. Las dos niñas entraron detrás de él.

La niña más baja tenía las mejillas cubiertas de pecas y aquel adorable cabello castaño rojizo. Obviamente, era la hermana de Eric. La otra niña era completamente diferente,  lucía un cabello negro y rizado que le llegaba por la cintura, llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo y sus ojos de color chocolate evitaban los de Dante con completa timidez.

Eric se paró detrás de ellas y, señalándolas respectivamente dijo:— Ella es mi hermana Laura, y ella es Ana, nuestra vecina.

—Hola —saludó Dan con la mejor sonrisa que tuvo en ese momento.

Las niñas no dijeron una palabra, pero Eric puso las manos en sus hombros evitando sus planes de huída. —Niñas, ¿no tienen nada que decirle a Dante?

—L-lo sentimos, señor — _«¡¿Señor?!»_ —, no fue nuestra intención mojarlo. Debía ser mi hermano.

Eric hizo una mueca al respecto y Dan les devolvió una sonrisa que provocó que el otro chico se sonrojara—. Está bien. Un poco de agua no hace daño a nadie. Pero, por favor, no me llamen señor. Me llamo Dante —dijo, estrechando las manitas de las niñas.

—Bueno, ya pueden volver a jugar. Tenemos mucho que estudiar, pero si necesitan algo, avísenme —declaró Eric, soltándolas, y pronto estuvieron los dos solos.

Cuando Margaret llegó a casa, encontró el suelo ligeramente mojado. Al parecer lo habían limpiado hacía tiempo, pero la ventana estaba cerrada, así que aún había humedad en distintas zonas del pasillo. Cuidando no manchar el suelo de nuevo, llegó hasta la cocina y descargó las bolsas que traía en brazos. No tardó en escuchar unos rápidos pasos bajando por la escalera, mientras que otros, arrítmicos, los seguían con lentitud. Laura apareció como una flecha y se aferró a su cintura, mientras Ana se quedaba un par de metros atrás, saludando tímidamente a la mujer con la mano.

—¿Cómo están, niñas? ¿Dónde está su hermano?

—Eric está en su habitación. Dijo que tenían que estudiar mucho.

—¿Tenían? —repitió la mujer, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Sí. Sin querer, mojamos a su amigo cuando estaban en el jardín.

Margaret se quedó callada, ignorando por completo el hecho de que las niñas habían estado lanzando globos de agua desde la azotea de nuevo. Porque justo ahora Eric estaba con un chico. Ese chico era su alma gemela. Habían llegado temprano sin que ella lo supiera. Estaban _estudiando_ , a solas. _«¡¿Se creen que nací ayer?!»_

Las venas le quemaban en el cuerpo mientras subía las escaleras tan rápido como le era posible sin hacer demasiado ruido. Cuando alcanzó el tercer piso, se detuvo un momento a tomar un respiro y se acercó a la habitación de su hijo. Desde el pasillo pudo escuchar que los dos chicos conversaban. Como no podía entender las palabras, Margaret posó la oreja sobre la puerta.

—Oye, no pienso hacer el trabajo por ti —declaró una voz desconocida.

—¡Ya lo sé! Cállate y déjame hacerme responsable, ¿quieres?

Imaginando la peor de las situaciones posibles, Margaret llamó un par de veces y, sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, golpeando la cómoda que había junto a la entrada. Fue el sonido de la bombilla de la lámpara chocando contra el suelo lo que le aclaró los sentidos de nuevo.

Los chicos estaban petrificados, mirándola. Al fijarse, Margaret notó que estaban sentados en la alfombra, al menos dos metros ocupados por libros abiertos y montañas de notas entre ellos. El desconocido muchacho sostenía un examen con una calificación de D- con la letra de Eric en él, señalando alguna de las líneas con un lápiz; las gafas le colgaban torcidas de la nariz y su mirada era de sorpresa pura. Eric por otro lado, tenía el seño tan fruncido que casi parecía no haber ni un milímetro de espacio entre sus cejas.

—¡Madre! —bufó.

—Oh, no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas tan temprano, Eric —dijo ella, apartando el pensamiento con un ademán de la mano y sonriendo inocentemente.

En cuanto los escasos vellos de sus brazos estuvieran de vuelta en su lugar, Dan se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz, apartó el libro que reposaba abierto sobre sus piernas y se levantó, acercándose a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, señora Richmond —dijo, tendiendo la mano. Ella la estrechó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sus ya veinte años como abogada firmes en cada una de sus maneras, que hacían sentir a Dante claramente alarmado—. Mi nombre es Dante Henson.

—Es todo un gusto, jovencito —respondió ella, aflojando un poco la tensión en su mano y dejando escapar una convincente sonrisa.

Cuando Margaret preguntó por qué Dante llevaba la camiseta de su hijo, Eric la sacó de la habitación, alegando que debía hablar con ella a solas un minuto. El chico se excusó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estando solo, Dante respiró lentamente, procesando lo que acababa de pasar y sospechó que la cena sería más complicada que su último paseo por el parque.


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que Margaret los dejara estudiar de nuevo. Eric se disculpó hasta que Dante se cansó de decirle que no era nada importante, que, por el contrario, debía aprovechar todas esas energías en terminar de corregir aquel examen tan horroroso.

—¿Es que no leíste siquiera uno de los ensayo que hice por ti estos dos años?

Ante su silencio, Dan le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y anotó furiosamente  una lista con los pasos para elaborar un ensayo decente. De verdad, el chico había estado durmiendo durante Literatura todo el curso. Dan se preguntaba si era posible recuperar todas las malas notas que debía tener acumuladas. Bueno, aún tenían un par de años más en la escuela, debía estar bien.

—Necesitas al menos una B+ en el final si no quieres quedarte al curso de verano, Eric.

—Todo sea por la medicina… —suspiró este.

—Y no sólo eso. Ten por seguro que no me verás hasta septiembre si no apruebas ese examen.

Al parecer, ese fue el incentivo perfecto. Eric se olvidó por completo de cualquier cosa que no fuera estudiar o revisar los ejercicios de química inorgánica que, poco a poco, dejaban de ser un dolor de cabeza para Dante.

Tan pronto como decidieron que se habían devanado los sesos lo suficiente por un día, Eric recibió un mensaje de texto. Por la expresión en su rostro, estaba debatiéndose en qué expresar primero: risa o indignación.

—Es mi madre —dijo con tono confuso—. Quiere que le ayudemos a preparar la cena. ¿Se volvió loca? ¿Y por qué tiene que escribirme? ¡Estamos justo aquí!

Dan se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz, consultando la hora en su teléfono. Eran pasadas las seis. Se puso de pie.

—No debemos hacerla esperar.

Eric lo miró, desconcertado.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres un invitado! No tienes que...

—Es obvio —le interrumpió—, que tu madre me pone a prueba. Quiere ver si, primero, puedo manejar tareas hogareñas y segundo, si me ofrezco a ayudar aun si no tengo la obligación de hacerlo.

—Sí, pero…

—Anda, después de todo, ya terminamos, ¿no?

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar. Eric se dio por vencido y se levantó también. Dan se dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Eric pasó ambos brazos por sobre sus hombros, asiéndolo firmemente en un abrazo por la espalda. Su respiración le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—Sólo no te cortes un dedo, ¿está bien?

—¿Sabes? —observó Dan, en cuanto el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda se hubiese desvanecido—, no soy tan torpe.

—Yo no diría eso —susurró.

—Hmph. No está bien para ser el primer cumplido que me haces.

—Sabes que no soy una buena persona.

Dante tomó sus brazos suavemente, apartándolos lo suficiente para darse la vuelta sin romper el abrazo y rodeó la cintura de Eric, aferrándose a él.

—Ya no sé si eso es cierto… no sé… —. La frase murió en su garganta mientras su mente quedaba en blanco. Sintió como un lazo invisible lo atraía hacia Eric, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban a una insulsa distancia de un par de centímetros.

De repente, el teléfono de Eric sonó de nuevo. Ambos se sobresaltaron, se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Dante se apartó, permitiendo que Eric le respondiera a su madre. Se preguntó si aquella interrupción había sido fruto de su mala suerte o alguna manifestación de bondad por parte del destino, pues supo que eso lo habría distraído lo suficiente como para que hubiera un verdadero riesgo de perder alguno que otro dedo en la cocina. Al terminar, Eric no dijo nada, simplemente le revolvió el cabello y salió de la habitación, Dan siguiéndolo.

* * *

 

No tardaron mucho en terminar la cena, pues la división de tareas era eficiente. Como supuso desde un principio, Dan fue asignado para la engorrosa tarea de preparar la salsa de almendras que acompañaría al pollo, lo que realmente no era su fuerte, pero Eric hacía lo posible por ayudarle mientras su madre no estaba mirando (especialmente al momento de echar el vino). Finalmente, hora y media después, estaban los cinco sentados a la mesa, pues Ana fue cordialmente invitada, igual que siempre.

Pocos minutos después de que empezaran a cenar, Dante se vio asediado por una infinidad de preguntas, a las que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contestar plenamente sin dejar escapar demasiada información. Después de todo, su contrincante era una hábil y experimentada abogada sin un solo pelo en la lengua. El trabajo de sus padres, el número de familiares cercanos y hasta si tenía mascotas fueron los temas principales. Dan observó a Eric por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si el desvanecido color rojo en su mejillas reflejaba rabia o vergüenza.

Las cuestiones familiares dieron paso a las académicas. Margaret preguntó por sus notas, su rendimiento físico y el interés que ponía en sus estudios. Sin embargo, Dan se vio confundido al notar que la mujer había dejado la pregunta más importante para el final.

—Dime, ¿en qué piensas desempeñarte en un futuro?

— _Quiero_ ser escritor, señora —dijo él, a sabiendas de lo que sería comentado a continuación.

—¿Quieres? No suenas muy decidido. ¿Algo te detiene?

—Oh, no, por el contrario. Mis padres me apoyan al cien por ciento. Pero es incierto el futuro que pueda tener un escritor, especialmente si es novato, por tanto, me desempeñaré como editor mientras desarrollo mis escritos.

—¿Entonces no sería la escritura el plan B?

—En absoluto; es reconocimiento de campo. Es como lo que hace usted, ¿verdad? Un abogado requiere de toda la información que esté a su disposición, sea a favor o en contra de su cliente. De ello depende la ventaja ante el control en el curso del juicio, ¿no? No se puede ganar un debate sin argumentos. Esto es parecido. Habrá más beneficios al recopilar conocidos y formar lazos de negocios antes de lanzarse de lleno a publicar, ¿no cree usted?

Margaret lo miró con cuidado, estrechando ligeramente los ojos—. Hm… parece que sabes bien lo que quieres —dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—Pero no es lo que se quiera lo importante, es lo que se aproveche para acercarse a esa meta. El fin no justifica los medios mientras se procure daño a otras personas —replicó Dan, arguyendo ante lo que Margaret quiso implicar.

—Hmm, ya veo. ¿Sabes? Eric dice que quiere ser médico. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—¿Importa lo que yo piense al respecto? —dijo Dan con todo el tacto que le fue posible.

Todos en la mesa se voltearon a verlo fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Ah, no me malentiendan. Lo que quiero decir es que las opiniones de terceros no deberían interferir en decisiones tan importantes. Si yo, hipotéticamente, por supuesto, le dijera a Eric que la medicina no es para él, quizá llegue a convencerlo y provoque que abandone sus sueños, o si lo presiono a hacerlo y se da cuenta de que no era lo que en verdad quería, podría verse obligado a cursar  una carrera que no lo hará feliz. No es que no me interese su futuro, no opino porque me interesa. La verdadera responsabilidad radica en brindar apoyo por sobre los intereses personales, ¿no es verdad?

Laura rompió el silencio.

—Eric, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, pero tu amigo me agrada.

Fue la primera vez que Dan vio la verdadera sonrisa de Margaret, quien rompió a reír, haciendo lo posible por ahogar una carcajada tras la servilleta. Los demás rieron también, mientras que Laura preguntaba indignada si lo que había dicho era gracioso.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Margaret tomó un sorbo del vino, posó la copa de nuevo en la mesa con extremo cuidado y se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Eric, espero que cuides bien de este chico, es una buena persona.

Ambos enrojecieron, luchando por contener una sonrisa.

El postre fue dulce y tranquilo. Dan pudo disfrutar plenamente de la gelatina de fresa con helado mientras Laura le contaba sobre su proyecto de artes y Ana acerca del concurso de oratoria que se acercaba. Margaret culminó con algunas impresionantes anécdotas sobre los primeros casos que había tratado, siendo los que recordaba con mayor cariño.

Alrededor de una hora después, Dan y Eric salían  de la casa, Margaret observándolos desaparecer calle arriba.

—No tenías que acompañarme —dijo Dan, chocando levemente su brazo con el de Eric.

—¿Y tu mala suerte? Si te cayeras por una alcantarilla, sería mi culpa.

Dan rió y le dio un suave codazo.

—Además —continuó el otro—, quería disculparme por todo el interrogatorio, no debí haberte invitado en primer lugar.

—¿Bromeas? Si fue muy divertido. Tu madre es muy interesante.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ninguno quería despedirse. Pero se verían al día siguiente, después de todo. Tras recuperar la mochila que Eric había cargado todo el camino, Dan posó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cruzando la verja y cerrando tras de sí.

—No te caigas por una alcantarilla, ¿OK? —dijo.

—No prometo nada.

Eric esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y caminó de vuelta hacia su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

Su teléfono sonó una, dos veces, tantas que perdió la cuenta, pero no tuvo ganas de contestar en ese momento. Realmente quería volver a casa, todo lugar aparte de ese sería mejor  y aún así, allí estaba, sentado en la cocina de alguien más, en un barrio que no le era familiar, comenzando a sentir la brutal resaca que tendría en la mañana y, sobre todo, tenía la maldita nariz rota.

 _«Odio el alcohol»_ pensó, tirando el Kleenex® manchado de sangre y tomando uno nuevo. Afortunadamente, Masae había tenido la delicadeza de llevarlo a la cocina y proveer pañuelos y medicinas para el dolor, pero se rehusó a alinear su hueso roto, alegando que era tan torpe que sólo lo iba a empeorar. Probablemente sólo temía  romperse una uña o ver su sangre. Después de eso, se había desvanecido en el aire, justo como Eric.

_«Nunca jamás volveré a beber en mi vida»._

Maldijo cuando una oleada penetrante de dolor le recorrió la nariz y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Debía ir al hospital si continuaba sangrando de esa manera; como fuere, el estrangulante dolor en el pecho hacía más difícil la tarea de respirar que la nariz rota. ¿Cuántas veces había sido rechazado ya? Sospechaba que ese número estaba entre quince y cincuenta, pero no podía asegurarlo. Y ahora, su corazón latía muy fuerte, incrementando el flujo de sus fosas nasales.

_«Es lo que gano por hacer un chiste»._

Era la primera vez que Eric en realidad lo golpeaba. Había amenazado con hacerlo muchas veces antes, incluso lo intentó una vez, pero se detuvo a medio camino, mirándolo furioso. Y eso era lo que tenía a Russel anclado a él. Habían sido amigos desde los ocho años, prácticamente habían crecido juntos, y así terminaba todo. Russel supo a ciencia cierta que su amistad estaría arruinada en cuanto confesara sus sentimientos, pero se equivocaba: se arruinó cuando decidió que no renunciaría a él.

Los años habían pasado  y las oportunidades habían venido, mientras él tomaba tantas como podía para acercarse a Eric desde tan lejos. A pesar de que no-novios pasó a no-amigos, las risas a miradas distantes, los _«prométeme»_ y _«confío en ti»_ a _«lárgate de mi vista»_ , Russell conocía demasiado bien a Eric para saber que rara vez expresaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, siendo tímido y reservado; y a eso se aferraba. Mas ahora estaba considerando seriamente en renunciar a él, pues cada rechazo dolía más y más, haciendo los corazones rotos un poco más solitarios y un poco más vacios que el anterior.

Escuchó unos pasos entrando en la cocina, aún si no se dignó a mirar quién interrumpía su melancólico descanso. El grifo chirrió y el agua llenó el vacío de un vaso de plástico. Escuchó a alguien tragar ruidosamente y eso era todo lo que podía tolerar.

Cuando finalmente se volvió en el extraño banco aquella mesa tenía por sillas, se encontró con la espalda de un chico alto y delgado con el cabello teñido de rubio, de repente tosiendo y dejando a un lado el vaso con quizá demasiada violencia. Sus manos temblaban y fueron directas a su camisa. Russell pensó que se estaba ahogando o algo e inmediatamente se puso de pie para correr y ver si podía hacer algo útil por una vez, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el chico estaba desabotonando la parte superior de su camisa.

El sonido del banco repiqueteando en el suelo debió alertarlo, ya que se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Sólo cuando fue consciente de la presencia de Russell allí, se rehízo los botones y se sonrojó con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento por fiebre.

Russell, todavía un poco aturdido por el dolor y las excesivas cervezas, se tomó su tiempo para analizar el aspecto del chico. Él lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Sabía que su nariz rota lucía mal, pero ¿era tan terrible para el chico lo mirara como si fuera un extraterrestre?

—¿Estás bien?

El chico no respondió, sólo apartó la mano que intentaba cubrir su pecho. Justo en ese momento, Russell comprendió.

Les tomó un par de minutos para calmarse lo suficiente como para respirar de nuevo, y unos segundos más a Russell para darse cuenta de que el chico había alcanzado su lado de la mesa y envolvía su mejilla con una mano, mientras se inclina para besarlo. No pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

La breve incandescencia de sus pechos se desvaneció cuando el chico lo besó con ternura, teniendo toda la delicadeza de no tocar su nariz dolorida. Rozó sus labios y se encontraron en un cálido abrazo, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos estaba aferrándose al otro. Tan pronto como la lengua se deslizó a lo largo de su labio inferior, solicitando permiso, su pulso aumentó, lo que resultó en un sangrado irremediable, que terminó entrando en sus bocas, mezclando aquel beso descuidado con hierro y gusto a cerveza.

Russell se apartó, avergonzado como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida—. Lo siento —dijo. El chico no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo y empujó sus hombros hacia abajo, obligándolo a sentarse en el banco que estaba mágicamente de vuelta en su lugar. Tomó un pañuelo de la caja que reposaba sobre la mesa y le limpió el rostro con un ademán tan delicado que casi no sintió el papel en su piel, sólo el leve calor de la mano detrás de este. Cuando terminó, limpió sus propios labios y tiró el pañuelo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —. Su voz era profunda y calmada, casi un mero susurro. Incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna, Russel asintió y dejó al chico tocar su rostro. Él le palpó el torcido puente de la nariz y, sin avisar, colocó el hueso fracturado de vuelta en su lugar, haciendo un audible crujido que resonó en la cocina vacía.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó, Russell se tocó ligeramente y no encontró irregularidades en absoluto, como si la fractura hubiese desaparecido—. Gracias —dijo, mirando por primera vez a su alma gemela. Sus ojos gris pálido clavados en el suelo, sin expresión. Desde esta distancia, vio que el pelo rubio era irremediablemente natural. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra durante varios minutos y Russell pudo sentir al chico tensándose su lado.

—¿Quieres que desaparezca? —preguntó, levantando la vista hacia él.

Russell quiso gritar que no, que no quería perder aquella viveza que sentía en el corazón, que quería pasar la página y seguir adelante, pero no era tan ingenuo, y podía sentir que su compañero tampoco lo era. No había manera de que este chico fuera gay y Russell no quería arrastrarlo allí, no cuando aún sentía algo, y vaya que definitivamente sentía algo por Eric. —¿Me darías tu nombre, al menos? —era todo lo que podía ofrecerle por ahora.

—Samsagaz Gamyi.*

Russell se detuvo a inspeccionar el chico y lo miró igualmente en blanco—. ¿Qué?

—No, perdón, soy Sam Farnham.

—Russell Barnes —. No estrecharon manos al no tener razón para ello, pues ya compartían un inquebrantable lazo que duraría toda la vida.

Ese hubiese sido el momento perfecto para tomar rumbos diferentes, pero ninguno tenía ganas de volver a la oscura y ruidosa fiesta fuera de las puertas de la cocina.

—Entonces… Samsagaz, ¿siempre eres tan inexpresivo? —preguntó Russell, conversador.

Sam parpadeó un par de veces y se tocó la mejilla, dejando escapar un suspiro. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para relajar los músculos de la cara, pero su eterna sonrisa lo había abandonado, pues sabía que no podía quedarse aquí para siempre. Russell amaba a otra persona y él mismo también.

—En absoluto. Supongo que sólo estoy sorprendido.

Russell rió entre dientes y de inmediato se arrepintió, pues su nariz no podía soportar tal presión de aire golpeando las paredes internas. Sam posó una mano sobre su mejilla hasta que el espasmo desapareció y él pudo mirarlo, ligeramente extrañado. El toque era tan gentil, tan natural, que estuvo a punto apoyarse en esa mano cálida cuando Sam la apartó.

—Lo siento —. Y no era sólo por tocar su rostro tan de repente, sino por atreverse a esperar que hubiera algo más entre ellos que esta conversación vana. Mmiró dentro de los ojos verdes de Russell y encontró dolor en ellos, siendo él la causa—. Siento mucho haber sido tan inoportuno —. No habiendo más palabras que decir, Sam se apresuró fuera de la cocina y de la casa. El lazo atándose a sus corazones, constriñéndolos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No entiendo cómo es que hay gente que sólo escribe cosas tristes. Esto me rompió el kokoro.
> 
> *Uno de los personajes principales de la novela El Señor de los Anillos, de J. R. R. Tolkien.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam jamás lloraba frente a otros, y ya estaba muy viejo para empezar. Mas ahora no hubiera importado, porque no podía detenerse. Su abdomen estaba dolorido de sollozar todo el día. Ahora lloraba lágrimas incontenibles, en silencio, sin expresión.

Su mente le decía que no había necesidad de culparse a sí mismo, pero su corazón clamaba que era su culpa. Si hubiese prestado más atención, si hubiese estado ocupado tratando de arreglar las cosas en lugar de sentir celos de su mejor amigo, Joan aún estaría… _«Sabes que no es así. No se fue de repente»._

Era cierto. Su relación no iba bien desde hacía tiempo, y ambos acordaron silenciosamente que no importaba. ¡Vaya error, por supuesto que importaba! Al menos para él. Seguro, tenían peleas estúpidas y dejaban de hablarse por un par de días, pero siempre terminaban buscándose para reconciliarse. El problema estaba en que eventualmente dejaron de reconciliarse. Los rencores permanecían mientras hacían lo mejor que podían para ignorarlos, para contener cada queja en la punta de la lengua, lista para ser usada en la siguiente discusión. Lo peor de todo, es que no tuvieron una última discusión.

 

_—Conocí a alguien._

_Sam no reaccionó. Supuso que aquella cita repentina se trataría de algo como esto, y aún así, se preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de estar equivocado. No la miró, sólo se veía las manos, cruzadas sobre la mesa._

_—Entiendo —murmuró._

_Joan frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada sobre su indiferencia. Sabía que él intentaba hacer las cosas más fáciles, aunque aún le molestaba. Él lo sintió._

_—¿Acaso esa persona es…?_

_—No._

_—Ya veo._

_—Lo siento —. Lo decía en serio._

_—No hay nada de qué disculparse —dijo Sam, poniéndose de pie. La alcanzó y revolvió su suave cabello rojo—. Les deseo lo mejor —. No se apresuró fuera de la cafetería y definitivamente no se volvió para verla una última vez, porque no lo habría resistido, su escudo de estoicidad ya estaba agrietado._

 

Ahora estaba hecho pedazos.

Sam no solía ser tan serio, especialmente cuando estaba con Dan; porque Dan era brillante y alegre, pero tendía a sentirse solo, y Sam odiaba eso. Le gustaba verlo feliz; esa era la razón de haber hecho de sí mismo una caja de sorpresas, y funcionaba. Dan podía reírse hasta las lágrimas incluso con el chiste más estúpido que pudiera contar. A menudo sospechaba que Dan se ría por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Su teléfono sonó: un mensaje. Limpiándose otra lágrima, lo tomó y encontró una foto de un enorme oso de peluche vestido como el maestro de ceremonias de un circo. Lucía bonito a sus ojos irritados.

 **DAN.T.:** ERIC GANÓ ESTO EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.

Sam se sintió horrible por pretender, pero no quería molestar a los demás. No cuando Dante estaba tan feliz teniendo la cita perfecta con su alma gemela. Deseó poder tener lo mismo.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¡QUÉ ROMÁNTICO! TE REGALÓ UN OSO DE PELUCHE SUPREMO. AW. SABÍA QUE TENÍA UN BUEN CORAZÓN… MUY EN EL FONDO.

 **DAN.T.:** ES PARA SU HERMANA, IDIOTA.

 **SAM_FROST:** EH… ERES TAN FRÍO.

Esperó por una respuesta que jamás llegó. Por un momento sintió que era realmente egoísta, luego se dio cuenta de que Dan no quería decir nada serio con ello. De hecho, si él supiera que estaba en este estado, abandonaría a Eric allí mismo y correría hacia su apartamento, arriesgando su vida al cruzar las calles a toda velocidad si esperar por la luz roja. Tiraría la puerta abajo y aparecería en su habitación con una caja de postres de durazno. Encendería las luces, limpiaría sus lágrimas y se sentaría a su lado. Lo obligaría a comer no dejaría de tocar su brazo repetidamente con un solo dedo si se negaba. Lo haría enojar y, de alguna manera, encontraría la forma de hacerlo reír también, y luego simplemente le diría que no estaba solo, no con palabras, sino con sus acciones. _«Dante es un muy buen amigo…»._

* * *

 

Sam, de alguna forma, recogió los pedazos de su corazón y se las arregló para ponerlos en su lugar. No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero no podía darse el lujo de faltar a los exámenes sin una excusa médica. Siendo así, el lunes temprano estaba parado en la puerta de Allen Wright, esperando a Dante y rezando que Russell no apareciera.

Apoyado en la pared, sólo para sentirse menos solo, sacó su teléfono y empezó a digitar furiosamente un corto mensaje, borrándolo y digitándolo una y otra vez. Cuando consideró que había pasado suficiente tiempo, presionó el botón de enviar.

 **SAM_FROST:** ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?

La respuesta llegó unos segundos después.

 **DAN.T.:** ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ!

Sam suspiró. Seguramente aparecería con Eric.

No es como si tuviera algo en su contra. Bueno, en realidad sí (por golpear a Dante), pero no podía culpar al tipo por rechazar a alguien que no amaba, especialmente cuando el pretendiente era tan insistente como Sam suponía que Russell había sido para sufrir de esa manera. Por ahora sólo podía respirar profundamente y contener sus emociones. No quería preocupar a Dante o mostrar debilidad ante Eric.

De pronto, aparecieron volteando la esquina y Dan lo ubicó de inmediato allí, de pie en lo alto de las escaleras. Corrió esquivando a los otros estudiantes, y lo atrapó en un ajustado abrazo de su cintura, porque era tan alto como podía alcanzar. Después de todo, Sam era uno de los chicos de mayor estatura en toda la escuela. Sam revolvió su cabello.

—Ok, deberías soltarme. Eric me está viendo como si fuera a matarme aquí mismo.

—No lo hará, o no tendrá su verano de ensueño —. La respuesta de Dan sonó amortiguada sobre su camisa, pero suficientemente alta para que el aludido la escuchara claramente. Eric se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Esa fue la primera sonrisa honesta de Sam en varios días. Dante lo soltó al fin y repentinamente clavó los dedos en su costado, justo bajo las costillas—. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?! ¡Estaba preocupado como el demonio! ¡No te atrevas a ser mi amigo si planeas hacerlo de nuevo!

El dolor le hizo agacharse y Dan aprovechó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirar directo dentro de sus ojo. Pasado un momento, dio un paso atrás y le dio tiempo para recuperarse antes de soltar: —¿Qué ocurre?

Por Dios Santo, obviamente lo sabía. Y él no era suficientemente educado para no decirlo en voz alta. Negarlo habría sido inútil. Suspiró.

—Bueno, ocurrieron algunas cosas… interesantes este fin de semana y… —. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con el asfalto a juego mientras se frotaba el cuello—. Realmente no es nada. No debes preocuparte.

—Sam… ¿Es… Joan?

Quiso darse la vuelta, ocultar el rostro y huir, pero eso habría despertado las alarmas en Dante.  _«No tengo ninguna necesidad de molestar a las personas con mis problemas estúpidos. Sí, mi novia me botó, mi alma gemela me dejó. Puedo vivir con eso. Debo hacerlo»._

—Algo así. Nada que no pueda manejar. Ya te lo contaré en otro momento.

—Sí, pero-

—Al parecer —Eric lo interrumpió, hablando por primera vez—, tenemos que darnos prisa. Faltan cinco minutos para que comience el examen. Vamos —. Tomó a Dante por los hombros y lo empujo dentro de la escuela antes de que pudiera quejarse. Sam los observó alejarse, y cuando Eric se volvió para verlo por encima del hombro, Sam pronunció un callado “gracias” con los labios. Eric le devolvió una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

_«Genial, ahora le debo una»._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza. La vida es ocupada últimamente.  
> Espero que lo disfruten ^-^.

Eric suspiró mientras cruzaba la puerta del aula y salió a los pasillos, ya llenos de estudiantes apresurándose para el almuerzo. Rápidamente ubicó el claro cabello rubio de Sam y esquivó algunos estudiantes para llegar hasta él, esperando que Dan estuviera con él. No lo estaba. De hecho, tan pronto como Eric reconoció la espalda de la persona que caminaba con Sam, retrocedió un poco, viéndolos desde una distancia decente. Pronto, Russell se fue, casi chocando con algún alumno al azar, debido a su insistencia en mirarse los pies al caminar.

Observó como Sam se pasaba una mano por los mechones rubios y exhalaba pesadamente, reanudando la caminata, cafetería como destino. Entonces se preguntó. Y no lo supo en ese momento, pero se preguntó correctamente, sin embargo, ni una sola palabra al respecto se deslizaría de sus delgados labios. Siendo así, reflexionó cuidadosamente sus palabras mientras se acercaba al chico y le tocaba el antebrazo—. Hey —dijo Eric simplemente, decidiendo que era lo mejor fingir ignorancia y ser lo más breve posible desde que él y Sam no eran exactamente amigos. Sólo era amigo de su alma gemela. De momento. Recordaba vagamente que tener amigos se sentía bien; quería experimentar eso otra vez, y Sam parecía una buena opción para empezar. Aún así, estaba genuinamente preocupado por el chico, la depresión casi visiblemente chorreando por sus poros.

—Oh, tú —dijo Sam y Eric frunció el ceño ligeramente. Pensó que probablemente su propia cara era la última que el chico querría ver en ese preciso momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde para desaparecer sin ser grosero. Sam sonrió despreocupadamente—. Hey, gracias por lo de antes. A veces Dan pierde el sentido de los límites personales, ¿sabes? Evita lo más que puedas confiarle secretos. Cuando está nervioso, puede revelar cualquier pieza de información a la que pueda acceder en su cerebro.

Eric frunció el ceño más profundo, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba compartiendo secretos importantes con el chico. Empujó el hecho a un rincón de su mente y trató de seguir la conversación—. No es nada. Supuse que sólo necesitabas privacidad en cualquiera que sea ese asunto que te está molestando.

—Ah, tienes razón —.  Sam soltó una risita (una nerviosa, Eric lo hubiese apostado).

—Así queee... ¿Han sido amigos con Dante desde hace mucho tiempo?—preguntó, cambiando el tema para aliviar un poco al chico.

Sam lo agradeció en silencio—. Hmm, desde que teníamos seis, si no me equivoco. Hemos sido compañeros desde kínder, pero no hablamos hasta la primaria. Pero bueno, ¿has estado enamorado de él desde hace mucho tiempo?

Eric frunció el ceño tanto como sus cejas le permitieron y se sonrojó furiosamente—. ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Qué hay de Russ-? —. Era demasiado tarde, la verdad había sido expuesta. La expresión de Sam era la confirmación. _«_ _Oh, mierda..._ _»_ _._

—¡Uwaa! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Olvida que dije eso! ¡De verdad lo siento!

Sam se cubrió la boca con una mano y Eric se alarmó al pensar que el chico estaba a punto de llorar, pero se congeló cuando identificó unas risitas que rápidamente irrumpieron en carcajadas—. Está bien. Es mi culpa por tomarte del pelo —se rió Sam, palmeando el chico en el hombro y recuperando el aliento—. A cambio, ¿podrías, por favor, no decirle a Dante?

A pesar de asentir con la cabeza, siguió murmurando un largo hilo de disculpas que solo él podía entender mientras que el chico más alto hacía su mejor esfuerzo para calmarlo. _«_ _¡¿Cómo puedo ser estúpido?! ¡Ahora él sabe que lo sé! ¡Maldita sea!_ _»._ Su retahíla interminable finalmente se detuvo cuando sintió algo extraño en el lado derecho del cuerpo. Lo hubiese descrito como una quemadura; sólo que no sabía si de calor o de frío; podría ser ambos, podría ser ninguno. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no era molesto en absoluto.

—¡Hey, chicos!—el alegre saludo de Dante resultó arenoso, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y lo repitió, igualmente enérgico. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eric, y la sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, durando sólo unos pocos segundos. _«_ _¿Qué acaba de...?_ _»._

No tuvo tiempo para concentrarse en ello, pues su línea de pensamientos fue cortada por Dante declarando que estaba hambriento como un lobo, y empujándolos hacia la cafetería. Eric sólo pudo preguntarse si Dan lo había sentido también.

Durante el almuerzo, Eric se sintió incómodo por no estar sentado en su lugar habitual (solo en una esquina), mas sin embargo notó claramente que Sam no estaba realmente con ellos. El chico, de alguna manera, mantuvo el flujo de conversación, pero sus sonrisas eran excesivas y ya no tan brillantes como su cabello. Trató de lanzar algunas miradas a su compañero cuando Sam miraba hacia la comida (sin comer, más bien jugando con ella), pero Dan sólo lo ojeaba por un breve segundo antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la charla informal, sin ofrecer una sola pista de haber notado que algo andaba mal.

* * *

 

 

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —preguntó Dante mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa aquella tarde.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sobre Sam, me refiero —dijo, bajando la marcha—. Se ve muy deprimido.

_«_ _Entonces te diste cuenta, después de todo_ _»._

Eric permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, tratando de encontrar un buen consejo. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para recordar cada vez que tuvo un amigo en problemas que necesitara su ayuda: ni una sola vez; porque era siempre Russell quien ofrecía su mano cada vez que no podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo. _«Y lo rechazaste cuando decidió ser egoísta por una vez»._

—¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó, disipando el pensamiento en el aire.

Dan frunció los labios—. No. ¿Tú sabes? —suspiró pesadamente—. Y no parece que vaya a contarme tampoco.

 _«_ _Maldición_ _»._ Eric negó con la cabeza. Bueno, no era exactamente una mentira ya que no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido entre Sam y Russell, pero sospechaba que había sido grave—. Tal vez tiene una buena razón para no decirte.

El chico se detuvo para mirarlo—. ¿Tú crees?

—Ustedes son mejores amigo, ¿verdad? Él sabe que puede confiar en ti —dijo, deteniéndose también.

—¿Entonces por qué simplemente no me lo dice? —cuestionó Dan a nadie en particular.

—Quizás no está listo para hablar sobre ello.

Dante se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz, pensativo—. Supongo que tienes razón.

—Como siempre —bromeó, tratando de hacer sonreír a su compañero.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa, pero no pudo luchar contra ella por mucho tiempo, las comisuras de su boca encrespándose más y más entre las risitas—. Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —se rió—. Oh, y he estado pensando en algo.

Eric lo miró, preguntándose si el muchacho alguna vez dejaba de pensar en cosas—. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdas el chico del que me hablaste? ¿Russell, era su nombre? —. Eric asintió, no gustándole  mucho a dónde iba esto—. Deberías disculparte con él.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—También es tu amigo. Seguramente está triste de que alguien que era su amigo y de quién está enamorado lo haya rechazado tan terriblemente.

Eric miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Quería discutir, gritarle chico lo equivocado que estaba por tener misericordia con alguien como Russell (quien, por cierto, había amenazado con lastimar a Dan), pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Y tampoco tenía ganas de pelear con Dante ahora—. L-lo voy a pensar—fue todo lo que pudo manejar.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, con las manos colgando de sus lados a pocos centímetros. De pronto, Eric se encontró luchando para contener un impulso casi irresistible de tocar la piel aterciopelada de la mano de Dante. Sus dedos temblaban en el más débil de los movimientos a la par que tragaba saliva. La misma irradiación de esa mañana ardiendo en los extremos de sus nervios.

—Sabes, no tienes que contenerte —. Cuidadosamente, Dan lo miró con las mejillas ligeramente cubiertas por un espolvoreado rosa.

—¿Eh? Pero creí que no-

Los ojos de Dan se entrecerraron, sustituyendo la vergüenza para un ceño reprensivo —No veo por qué podrías pensar una cosa así —dijo, sin emoción—. No me importa caminar de la mano contigo, así que por favor, dejar de asumir hechos estúpidos sobre mí.

Eric no tenía palabras como el muchacho tomó su mano y lo arrastró unos pasos hacia adelante, porque estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni caminar. _«_ _Este chico…_ _»._ Pero al final no podía quejarse, pues la calidez de su compañero era demasiado reconfortante.

 

Dejó a Dante en su casa y sólo había cruzado un par de calles cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Rápidamente, lo sacó y contestó la llamada, sin molestarse en mirar quién era.

—¿Hola?

_—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal estas?_

—Oh. Hola mamá. Estoy caminando a casa ahora.

_—Bien. Creo que voy a llegar tarde esta noche, por lo que ¿podrías, por favor, hacer la cena? Ana pasará la noche, por cierto._

—¿Qué? ¿No tiene escuela mañana?

_—Sí, pero su madre me pidió que la cuidara por esta noche porque su padre está en el hospital._

—Ya veo. Bien, cocinaré algo.

_—Gracias. Y asegúrate de que no se duerman tarde._

Eric suspiró al altavoz—. Sí, mamá —. Encargarse de la cena era una cosa, pero cuidar a dos niñas al mismo tiempo era otra historia. Rogó que no estuvieran comiendo dulces en ese momento.

_—Bueno. Hasta luego, cariño._

—Adiós, mamá —. Resignado, hizo una breve parada en la casa para revisar a las niñas y agarrar un poco de dinero extra y se fue sin el más mínimo entusiasmo a la tienda más cercana (que estaba un poco lejos).

Mientras caminaba, meditaba en silencio las palabras de Dante. _“También es tu amigo”._

 _«_ _Desearía que fuera cierto_ _»._ De hecho, a Eric no le hubiese importado seguir siendo amigos con Russell después de que se le confesó. Claro, al principio se aterró, pero Russ todavía era una persona importante para él, y no quería perderlo; hasta que su persistencia lo puso de los nervios. _«No lo odio. Odio que no pueda renunciar a mí»._

Con esos pensamientos, entró en la tienda y se dirigió directamente al pasillo de vegetales para conseguir algunas cebollas y unos champiñones. _«Pero Russ debe odiarme ahora»_ , pensó, empezando a hurgar en las cebollas blancas y redondas y a colocando las que le gustaban en una bolsa de plástico. Suspiró profundamente; comenzando a pensar que podría haber tomado la decisión equivocada acerca de golpear al chico. _«Tal vez sí debo disculparme»_.

Un toque repentino en su brazo lo sobresaltó—. Disculpe —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—, ¿podría moverse un... Eric?

Se dio la vuelta y encontró un par de ojos verdes muy familiares. _«Hablando del diablo»_.

Allí estaba Russell, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico vacía, al parecer tratando de agarrar algunas cebollas también. Eric se hizo a un lado y se quedó observando al chico—. Hey.

—Hey —el otro saludó simplemente, desviando la vista, y fijando su atención en la elección de algunas cebollas—. ¿Cocinarás esta noche? —preguntó, aún sin mirarlo.

—Sí —respondió Eric.

—Yo también. Mi hermano es tan terco sobre la comida, que siempre termino cocinando pasta.

Eric permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes (no sólo porque él también había pensado en hacer pasta. Al parecer a todos los niños les encantaba). Midió cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir, pero decidió que no era el lugar adecuado para decirlas.

—¿Te... te importaría si te invito un café?

Esta vez Russell sí lo miró, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir.


	15. Chapter 15

Tan pronto como entraron en la cafetería, Russell comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión. Su orgullo ya había sido arrastrado por el suelo, ¿y ahora era forzado a esto? _«¡Sólo debí haber tomado las malditas cebollas e irme!»_ , pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana, donde ambos podían fingir que el maravilloso paisaje a principios de verano del estacionamiento vacío era tan interesante como pudieran considerarlo necesario.

Después de que el camarero trajo sus órdenes, pasaron varios minutos antes de que ninguno hablara. Russell mantuvo su mirada fija en su café, tratando de no agarrar demasiado fuerte el vaso de plástico, todavía masticando su labio. _«¡¿Qué clase de situación es esta?!»_. La cafetería estaba casi vacía; aparte de una mujer que estaba rascando una pluma estilográfica en un cuaderno unas pocas mesas más allá. Incluso el personal parecía demasiado ausente. Y a pesar de tener toda la privacidad que podrían conseguir en un establecimiento público, era incómodo para mirar a Eric a la cara.

—Yo... — oyó a Eric suspirar, pero no lo miró—. Lo siento —. El chico hizo una pausa, para que Russell pudiera responder si tenía la necesidad. Él se quedó callado—. No debí golpearte.

Los segundos pasaron, y Russell sorbió un poquito de su café helado, en un desesperado intento de tragar la saliva que no le bajaría por la garganta por sí sola—. No te disculpes, entiendo por qué lo hiciste —murmuró—. Fue justo.

—No, no lo fue —contestó el muchacho. Russ casi podía sentir los ojos ardientes de Eric sobre él, como si perforaran su cráneo—, pude simplemente haber dejado el maldito lugar.

 _«¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?»_. Su pecho ardió, y Russ soltó el aire que no estaba consciente de haber estado conteniendo en un largo, silencioso suspiro.

—No hay nada que hacer al respecto, así que olvídalo —comentó. Su cuello se puso tenso, cansado de sostener el peso muerto de su cabeza, por lo que la levantó y apoyó un codo en la mesa para colocar la barbilla sobre el puño cerrado, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada del muchacho mientras miraba por la ventana.

Russell entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, de pronto detectando un peso extraño dentro de su estómago. ¿Era eso... culpa? _«Oh, Dios»_. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser eso posible? No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable, era culpa de Eric. Eric lo rechazó, lo golpeó, le destrozó el corazón tantas veces; ¡¿y ahora se disculpaba?!

 _«Espera. Se está disculpando. Eso significa que... siente remordimiento»_. Sintió la presión dentro de sí palpitar  al mismo ritmo que sentía los latidos de su corazón en el pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta. Se sentía culpable por hacer que Eric se arrepintiera, por haberle preocupado. Y eso lo puso irracionalmente molesto, confuso, _sucio_.

 _«Soy un maldito mercenario»_.

—No puedo revertir lo que hice, pero… —. Eric fue interrumpido por un resoplido enojado que Russell se había asegurado de no mostrarle nunca antes.

—Mira, ya te dije que está bien —, se puso de pie, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, me iré ahora —. Empujó la silla ligeramente hacia atrás con la parte posterior de sus rodillas mientras cogía la bolsa llena de cebollas de la mesa.

—¡No, espera! No es todo —dijo Eric, agarrándole la muñeca.

Russ respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse. _«Bueno, supongo que también debo disculparme»_.

Por varios minutos los únicos sonidos en la tienda eran sus respiraciones y la pluma rascando furiosamente en el papel. Russell se preguntó qué estaría escribiendo aquella mujer. Tal vez una novela. Sí, probablemente era una novelista que le gustaba sentarse en esta cafetería particular y simplemente escribir sobre lo que la rodeaba. Se preguntó si estaba escribiendo sobre ellos en ese momento, y si les daría a los personajes el final feliz que él nunca tendría.

—Mira, sé que no es asunto mío, pero tengo que preguntar —. Sorprendido, Russell se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente las manos de Eric todo el tiempo, y se enderezó, mirándolo a la cara, casi inconscientemente—. ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

Contuvo un gritito y miró a Eric con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder detenerse. No podía saber, ¿verdad? De hecho, ¿sabía algo? —¿Qué hay con él? —murmuró.

—Los vi hablando esta mañana —Eric habló con calma —. No escuché la conversación, pero se veía muy deprimido.

Russ frunció el ceño, seguidamente, levantó las cejas con incredulidad—. No tengo idea de lo qué estás hablando —luego, suspiró. El recuerdo era realmente extraño.

Esa mañana, había visto a Sam en los pasillos. Bueno, más bien chocó con él mientras caminaba inspeccionando sus, de repente muy interesantes zapatos. El examen no fue tan bien como le gustaría. Sus notas eran buenas, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar su promedio ahora. Y, puesto que lamentarse no era una opción, de alguna manera llegó a la conclusión que mirar cómo los cordones grises de sus Vans ondulaban mientras caminaba era la excusa definitiva para tal desliz.

Pero los cordones grises le recordaban de unos ojos grises que habían estado viéndolo todo el fin de semana. Ojos tristes, afligidos, incluso traicionados ojos grises propiedad de alguien a quien había herido profundamente en menos de diez minutos de conocerlo. Un cosquilleo extraño le corrió el cuerpo, pero lo ignoró, demasiado ocupado pensando de qué color iba a comprar un nuevo par de cordones.

La uña del pulgar que tenía atrapada entre los dientes se partió cuando golpeó plenamente la espalda de alguien. El hormigueo desapareció. Levantó la vista para ver con quién se había atrevido a chocar esta vez y se detuvo en seco al reconoció los ojos que estaba tratando desesperadamente de olvidar hace un momento.

La conversación que tuvieron fue corta, constando de disculpas por parte de Russell y... bueno, en realidad no recordaba mucho más. Sólo alcanzo a captar una preciosa sonrisa antes de mirar hacia abajo e inventar una excusa rápida, seguida de una despedida formal.

—Duh, —la voz de Eric bufó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Te volviste denso de pronto?

—¿Eh?

—¡Estaba actuando! Dante me dijo que lo hace con regularidad.

Russell inclinó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tomaba su café y bebía otro trago para calmar sus nervios. Quiso meditar profundamente la cuestión de la actuación, pero la nueva pieza de información cautivó su atención.

—¿Actuar? Eso no es posible. ¿Y quién es Dante?

—Dante es mi alma gemela. ¡Te lo dije el viernes pasado!

—Oh —. Realmente tenía una gran cantidad de lagunas en los recuerdos de esa noche, salvo el beso fallido, la nariz rota y, por supuesto, lo que pasó en la cocina. Todavía no había decidido si amaba u odiaba esa cocina—. Lo siento.

—Mira —dijo Eric, y se bebió la mitad de su café negro en un sólo trago—, no me importa lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero deberías arreglarlo, por el bien de _ambos_.

Había pensado en ello durante días, pero todavía sentía que había jodido las cosas demasiado como para repararlo—. Quiero hacerlo. Es sólo que... no sé cómo arreglarlo— informó con un profundo suspiro.

—Probablemente sólo tienes que disculparte. Suele funcionar —. Russ no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella expresión de “sé de lo que estoy hablando” en el rostro de Eric (la misma que usaba en las conversaciones de ciencia).

Tal vez la idea de que aún podía sonreír sinceramente alrededor de este chico fue el detonante que provocó una oleada de confianza recorrerlo, o tal vez sólo estaba desesperado por hablar con alguien, pero de cualquier manera, le contó a Eric sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, sin omitir nada.

—Sí, sólo tienes que ir y pedir disculpas —dijo el chico casi en un susurro una vez que terminó.

—Pero... ¿y si me rechaza? No creo que pueda aguantar eso —Se saltó el _de nuevo_  concienzudamente.

—Lo dudo mucho. Y pase lo que pase, improvisarás algo. Eres bueno en eso.

Se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Puedo... puedo llamarte si pasa algo? —dijo Russ antes de que pudiera detenerse. Inmediatamente, se cubrió la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Por supuesto que no —. El corazón de Russ dio un par de vuelcos. _«¡¿En serio?! Finalmente decido seguir adelante y tú aún tiene esa actitud de ogro?!»_.

—Pero puedes escribir, SÓLO si es una emergencia, ¿entendido? —gruñó, aunque sonriendo brevemente—. Te enviaré dirección de Sam más tarde.

—¿Qué?

—¿No irías ahora mismo?

—Pero-

—Sin peros. Estoy tratando de compensarte por haberte roto la nariz, así que acepta mi amabilidad. No voy esparciéndola por ahí todos los días.

—Sí, pero… —Eric lo miró amenazadoramente—. G-gracias. Debo irme ahora; niño sólo en casa.

—¡Oh, Dios, las mías también!

Ambos se levantaron y dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa. Russ le dio a la escritora un último vistazo —ella le devolvió una sonrisa—, y salió del establecimiento.

—Saluda a tu mamá y tu hermana por mí.

—Claro.

Se despidieron con un ademán de la mano y se fueron por sus respectivos caminos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, el final fue tal vez bastante forzado, pero no pude soportar mucho más de esta laaaaarga escena.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uff! Este tiene el doble de contenido, sólo para ustedes, chicas.  
> Y para mis chicos también. ;)

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, unos golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron al mundo real. Sintió la mano mojada, y se dio cuenta de que había estado llenado el vaso hasta que casi toda el agua de la jarra se había derramado. Rápidamente, se seco las manos con el paño de la cocina y corrió a abrir la puerta. Un chico bajito y con gafas le sonrió.

—Dan... —. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pues realmente no esperaba esta visita tan pronto. Y él que estaba feliz de haber sobrevivido el día...

—¿Puedo pasar?

Sam notó que estaba bloqueando la entrada, así que se hizo a un lado. No fue más que voltearse un segundo para cerrar la puerta, y cuando dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia el muchacho, estaba en el suelo, sobándose la parte baja de la espalda.

—Me resbalé —dijo simplemente ante la cuestionadora mirada de Sam, quién rodó los ojos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pié —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo.... —. Las palabras murieron en su garganta y Sam dirigió la mirada hacia la cocina, donde Dan observaba, y vio que había pisadas húmedas por todo el suelo. Entonces miró a sus pies, y encontró las deportivas completamente empapadas. Dan le dirigió una pregunta silenciosa que él decidió ignorar, pero debió estar más alerta de la falta de tacto de su amigo.

—¿Sam? Dime qué demonios está ocurriendo —exigió.

—No es nada. Me distraje un momento y tuve un pequeño accidente —mintió con una sonrisita.

—¿Te distrajiste pensando en qué?

Sam notó que las palmas le comenzaron a sudar, y las lágrimas se formaron en la parte posterior de sus ojos—. ¿De verdad quieres saber? —dijo, y luchando por mantener una actitud casual, evitó el contacto visual agachándose para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

Dante frunció el ceño. Dio un paso hacia adelante y, aprovechando su posición, tomó el cuello de su camisa, obligándole a mirarlo a la cara—. Samuel Farnham —advirtió— la única razón por la que vine es porque estoy preocupado por ti, así que espero que correspondas a mis intentos desesperados de ser un buen amigo.

En un primer impulso quiso reírse, negar todo y disfrazar el pánico con algún chiste pobre. Pero su mandíbula estaba rígida, haciéndole imposible abrir la boca. Las lágrimas se mantenían detrás de sus ojos, mas apartó la mirada, avergonzado, _derrotado_. _«Ya no funciona... Soy todo un inútil. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo feliz…»._

—Siéntate —dijo, señalando el sillón—. Traeré unas bebidas.

En cuanto entró en la cocina, cerró la puerta de vaivén y se apoyó en el mesón aún empapado. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, pero fue inútil. _«Soy una horrenda excusa de ser humano»._ Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus párpados. _«¡No! ¡Dante está ahí afuera! ¡Tienes que calmarte!»._

Tan pronto como registró el inconfundible chirrido de los goznes de la puerta, se limpió el rostro rápidamente y tomó un paño para secar el agua derramada. Apretó los dientes cuando los pasos que se acercaban alcanzaron el charco del suelo. Sam se rehusó a mirar hacia arriba, moviendo frenéticamente el brazo que frotaba el paño en la superficie mojada. Pero pronto ya no pudo hacerlo, pues una mano le sujetaba la muñeca.

Intentó zafarse, pero Dan lo asía con fuerza.

—Sam… —susurró su amigo—, por favor, dime qué te pasa.

—No es nada. No tienes que…

—Ya estoy muy preocupado... por favor, déjame ayudarte.

El pecho le dolió tanto que pensó que moriría allí mismo—. No tienes que hacerlo. _Estoy bien_ —. Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo ofrecer, y se sintió patético, porque sus labios temblaban, y las lágrimas rodaban incontrolablemente por sus mejillas.

A través de sus ojos llorosos, pudo ver que Dante contenía un suspiro como tomara su mano y lo guiara fuera de la cocina. Lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón, luego desapareció en la puerta de su habitación para reaparecer unos momentos después con una manta en una mano y una caja de pañuelos que habría tomado del baño en la otra. Colocó la manta a su alrededor, cubriéndole la cabeza, se sentó a su lado y secó sus lágrimas con cuidado. No lo hizo hablar, simplemente esperó a que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para respirar con normalidad antes de revolver su cabello suavemente.

—Si quieres hablar, estoy aquí —le recordó, y entonces la confusión lo inundó, pues no supo si era un desastre que las cosas hubieran llegado a esto o que debiera aceptar que era incapaz de seguir mintiendo y apoyarse en Dante cuando ya no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. _«Ambas»_ , decidió, e inhaló profundamente, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones el mayor tiempo posible. _«Soy un inútil, pero no estoy solo…»_. Casi quiso reírse por la ridiculez de aquellas palabras, pues estar solo era lo único que le quedaba, era su única salida. Sin embargo, Dante había comenzado a pinchar su hombro levemente unos minutos atrás, ya se estaba molestando.

—Dan… basta.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes creer tener la razón si piensas que voy a irme hasta que estés feliz, no me importa si tengo que pedir asilo en tu casa.

—¿Crees que mi madre te dejará quedarte? —. Dante abrió la boca para objetar, pero Sam, ahogando un sollozo, lo interrumpió—. La última vez que lo hiciste, un valioso jarrón terminó en pedazos.

—En mi defensa —replicó el chico, acomodándose las gafas—, aquella valiosa pieza de cerámica estaba ubicada en un lugar muy poco adecuado para una casa con niños corriendo por allí.

—Error —declaró Sam en voz baja—. Estaba mal ubicada para una casa con un niño y su amigo tropezando con la estantería.

Dan hizo un puchero y le dio un suave empujoncito hacia un lado—. Sabes que pagué por ese jarrón. ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme por eso?

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo, sonriendo levemente—, esa es mi única diversión.

La sonrisa de Dan desapareció—. ¿Desde… cuándo es así?

 _«Demonios, ¿cuándo aprenderé a callarme?...»_.

—Sólo estoy exagerando —mintió, y su voz sonó más arrepentida de lo que hubiera querido—, no es para tanto.

—Sam… está bien si no quieres hablar de ello, pero realmente quiero ayudarte, y no puedo si no me dices lo ocurre.

—Realmente no es tan importante. Soy un llorón, voy a estar bien.

—¿De qué hablas? Jamás te había visto llorar antes —dijo Dan, casi con temor.

Sam suspiró. Y ahora que lo pensaba, las cosas no estaban tan mal. Realmente podía vivir con ello. Además, Dan ya no lo necesitaba, así que a nadie le importaría si arruinaba las cosas. Si lograba olvidarse de sus problemas y sobrellevar una vida ocupada, estaría bien. Pero tampoco quería ver más ese rostro afligido en Dante.

—Terminé con Joan —dijo simplemente.

—… ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Respiró hondo, y sin ánimos, procedió a contarle a Dan sobre eventos del fin de semana, solamente siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por preguntas de aclaración. Su amigo estaba serio; tanto que incluso podría estar congelado mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Una vez que terminó, sus labios —la única señal de vida en el chico— se separaron levemente.

—Bueno —dijo Dan en voz baja—, al parecer, el mundo es un pañuelo más pequeño de lo  que me atreví a creer —. Sam rió entre dientes, y se sorprendió a sí mismo pues esa había sido apenas la segunda risa sincera que había salió de su boca desde el viernes. Sí, su corazón estaba sanando bien.

* * *

 

Dan se fue alrededor de una hora más tarde, casi corriendo fuera del apartamento mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear el cristal de las ventanas—. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —gritó alegremente desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Esta vez sí limpió la cocina adecuadamente antes de llenar un nuevo vaso de agua y beberlo lentamente, en pequeños sorbos. Se sentó en el sofá, encendió el televisor y pasó los canales varias veces sin encontrar nada interesante, por lo que lo apagó de nuevo. Suspirando, inspeccionó la pantalla de su teléfono para ver la hora y encontró un mensaje de texto de Dan, enviado hacía unos veinte minutos.

 **DAN.T.:** LO SIENTO MUCHO…

_«¿Lo siente? ¿Por qué?»._

Entonces, oyó golpes en la puerta principal. Otra vez.

De mala gana, se levantó y vagó hacia la entrada principal del apartamento. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta y miró a la persona delante de él, la volvió a cerrar, sin decir una palabra.

 _«¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo_ él _aquí?!»_. Sam quiso gritar, golpear algo, matar a alguien y luego ser enterrado a morir seis pies bajo tierra. Su respiración se volvió errática, y una calidez —sorpresivamente— inundó su rostro.

A través del cristal empañado que causaba su aliento en la mirilla, vio como Russell miró hacia abajo a sus pies, metió las manos en los bolsillos y, suspirando, se dio la vuelta, y luego se enfrentó a la puerta de nuevo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mandíbula se quedó colgando por un segundo.

—¿Sam? —oyó su nombre a través de la gruesa madera—. Si estás ahí, te suplico que escuches por un minuto.

Tratando de recobrar sus sentidos, Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar por la mirilla y orar para que sus pulmones empezaran a funcionar correctamente. No tenía más opciones; sin embargo, un cosquilleo en las paredes internas de su cráneo le dijo que podría ser de interés que escuchara lo que el chico tenía que decir.

—Mira, yo... lamento mucho lo que te hice. Sé que te herí y que no merezco que me perdones. Aún así, yo... —. Russell se mordió el labio inferior y dijo algo en voz baja, por lo que Sam no pudo oírlo—. Es inútil... Obviamente me odias, ¿verdad? —la pregunta le atravesó el pecho, como si fuera de acero; la barrera entre ellos sin ofrecer ninguna protección—. Siento haberte molestado.

Pasmado, Sam vio como le daba la espalda a la puerta, su figura contrastando con las líneas convexas de las paredes en el vidrio de la mirilla. Su corazón se aceleró, enviando adrenalina fuertemente contra sus venas y hacia su sistema. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Sam se encontró abriendo la puerta y agarrando el brazo de Russell antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Russell lo miró con asombro. Su cabello y los hombros de su chaqueta estaban oscurecidos, húmedos de gotas de lluvia. Su mandíbula se abrió sin llegar a formar alguna palabra coherente por lo que la cerró y un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Sam no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable y se reprendió mentalmente. _«¡Concéntrate, imbécil!»_.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? —preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Yo... es una larga historia —murmuró Russell. Sam apretó su brazo ligeramente— Bueno, yo... le rogué a Eric que me ayudara a conseguirla... lo siento.

El brazo bajo su mano estaba frío, demasiado para un día de finales de mayo, y los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban parecían tan avergonzados...

—¿Quieres pasar?

Russell lo siguió dentro con evidente vacilación.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo nuevamente una vez que estuvieran sentados en el sofá; dos tazas de té reposando sobre la mesa de café—. Sé que hice algo terrible y…

—No —Sam lo interrumpió—. Nadie está obligado a aceptar a su alma gemela. Tú elegiste no hacerlo, y está bien. Si amas a alguien más, entonces…

—Pero ese es mi punto —Russell lo interrumpió también— Yo... no lo hago. Cuando todo esto empezó, sabía que tenía que pasar la página, elegirte, pero tenía miedo de estar expuesto de nuevo. Fue egoísta de mi parte. Ni siquiera consideré tus sentimientos.

Sam sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios. Ahora veía a un nuevo nivel de humanidad en este chico, y le hizo tremendamente triste, sabiendo que nunca lo vería de nuevo.

—Debes seguir siendo egoísta.

Tenía la mirada fija en su regazo, procurando que las emociones no se derramaran fuera de él. _«Es lo mejor; alejarlo»_.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy diciendo... que no debemos estar juntos.

La mirada de horror en la cara de Russell no pasó desapercibida, incluso si no lo estaba mirando directamente.

—...¿qué? ¿Por qué? —Russell se quedó sin aliento. Sam podía sentir el dolor en esas palabras tan claramente como el de su interior. Genial, estaba rompiendo el corazón de alguien más. Pensó en hacer una excusa rápida y terminar el sufrimiento de una vez por todas, pero Russell merecía la verdadera versión de los hechos. Sabía que se sentiría más solo que nunca esa noche; no obstante, procedió a explicarse de todos modos.

—Porque vas a terminar herido. Eres una buena persona, Russell. Mereces algo mejor que alguien tan egoísta e inútil como yo.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso —. Esa declaración silenciosa lo tomó por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos como platos, aún sin levantar la vista—. No me conoces, ¿cómo puedes decidir quién o qué merezco? —la voz de Russell tenía un pesado tono de molestia.

—Es cierto —respondió con calma—, pero tú no me conoces tampoco. No eres consciente de la basura que soy; cualquiera merece algo mejor. Por favor, estoy tratando de evitarte un peor dolor a futuro, sólo tienes que alejarte, encontrar a alguien que pueda cuidar de ti apropiadamente, que pueda hacerte feliz...

—Pero, Sam... —. Sintió como cardaba su cabello suavemente y se encogió—. ¿Cómo podría dejarte ahora, cuando estás renunciando a tu propia felicidad para que los demás sean felices?

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar tal cosa? —respondió con un resoplido suave.

—Porque estás llorando.

Entonces Russell tomó sus hombros y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. Las lágrimas que no había sido consciente de derramar aterrizaron en la camisa de Russell, mojando la tela ya húmeda, pero cálida. Las manos de Sam descansaban sobre su pecho.

—No me importa lo que hagas o digas, no iré a ninguna parte lejos de ti, Sam. No tienes que sentirse solo nunca más, estoy aquí para ti —prometió en voz baja pero firme en su oído, atrayéndolo más cerca.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —dijo Sam entre sollozos—. No debes preocuparte por mí. Debería ser yo el que se preocupe, no tú.

—Eso no es justo, Sam. No eres un superhéroe; no puedes ir haciendo todo el trabajo por ti mismo. Eso es, de hecho, egoísta.

—Soy egoísta, lo odio. Por eso…

—Por eso deberías dejar que me ocupe de ti también.

Sam sintió que su corazón se hundía más profundamente en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan descuidadamente? ¿Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo? No, no tenía ni idea. Y Sam no le permitiría saberlo; tenía que proteger tanto de él como le fuera posible. Trató de apartarse y fracasó.

—Si te dejo hacerlo, te arrepentirás —susurró.

—Pruébame.

Control. Tenía que mantener el control... Joder, no estaba en control en absoluto—. Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

 _«Vas a odiarme…»_.

—Somos almas gemelas, ¿no? Todo va a salir bien —. Ahora el moreno estaba acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello, provocando estremecimientos que Sam trató desesperadamente de contener. Si Russell los sintió, no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque lo estoy.

—Ese no es un argumento válido.

Dios. Tenía que escapar de alguna manera o estaría rindiéndose pronto, cayendo directamente en sus garras. Pero estaba cansado y el dulce olor de la colonia de Russell y la suave curva de su cuello no ayudaban tampoco. Sintió un impulso irremediable de acariciarlo, en cambio, empujó su pecho, haciendo un esfuerzo decidido para poner una distancia razonable entre ellos. Esta vez, Russell le permitió alejarse, pero sólo lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara sin soltarlo. _«Por Dios…»_.

—¿Y si ambos somos felices?

Con los ojos cerrados, tomó aire, orando por fuerza de voluntad— ¿Y si no lo somos? Pensé que no querías que exponerte de nuevo.

—Estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo por ti.

Russell rodeó su mejilla con una mano, al igual que él mismo había hecho en su primer encuentro. Sam aún no procesaba lo descuidado que había sido ese día, pero no podía culpar al alcohol, ya que no había bebido ni una gota. Maldijo por su propia estupidez y miró a un lado, sin moverse.

—Eso no…

—Oh, cállate ya, Samsagaz.

Y tuvo que hacerlo, pues Russell posó un limpio, rápido beso en sus labios; bueno, antes de que besarlo de verdad, tiernamente, al igual que la primera vez. La diferencia era que Sam podía sentir un imán invisible atrayéndolo hacia su compañero, y cualquier tipo de duda dejó a sus pensamientos, desapareciendo en el aire. Sus brazos se movieron casi involuntariamente del pecho de Russell a su delgada cintura. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba regresando el beso.

—¿Estás feliz? —dijo una vez que se hubieran separado.

—Sí, mucho.

—Bueno, espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión ya que no voy a dejar que te alejes ahora.

Russell le dio una sonrisa radiante—. No espero menos.


	17. Chapter 17

OK, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba nervioso y casi temblando como una hoja en el otoño ventoso. El banco en el que estaban sentados de repente se volvió extremadamente incómodo, la delgada camisa constriñendo su torso, haciendo su respiración trabajosa. Eric debió haber sentido que se revolvía en el asiento, pues tomó su mano suavemente.

—Calma, Dante. No hay razón para el pánico.

—¡No estoy nervioso! —exclamó él.

Eric le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, e incluso se permitió reír un poco. Dan se sintió aturdido, pues la última vez que había estado tan nervioso, Eric y su sonrisa diabólica habían sido la principal causa. Ahora, su compañero lo miraba con ojos tranquilos, la sensación electrizando sus nervios dondequiera que él tocaba su mano. Dios, qué rápido había cambiado su relación. Hace tres semanas Eric lo había golpeado hasta que los moretones en su cuerpo estaban sangrando a chorros; y ahora eran melosos, y estaban teniendo una cita doble; bueno, más bien esperando a que Sam y Russell aparecieran.

Dan inspeccionó su reloj—. Ciertamente están tomándose su tiempo.

—De hecho, aún es temprano. Llegamos media hora más antes.

—Llegar temprano es una cuestión de cortesía. Espero que lo recuerdes para futuras ocasiones. Sin embargo, la espera está matando mi cordura en este momento.

—Oye, en serio, relájate. Fuiste tú quien insistió en conocer al idiota.

Tenía que concederle a Eric la razón. A pesar de que su compañero junto con Sam le rogó que pensara en ello dos o tres veces más, Dan había asegurado que debía conocer quién era esta persona Russell. Por ahora, el chico había sido una mera idea, un pedazo de papel con algunas notas al azar escritas en él, olvidado en algún lugar de su escritorio. Y sin embargo, una hoja que lograba afectar a Sam en la más profunda de las formas (para bien o para mal) y que, le dijo Eric como su argumento más de mayor peso, había amenazado con separarlos hace apenas unos días.

Pero Sam parecía feliz ahora, mucho más que en los últimos meses cuando su relación con Joan comenzara a flaquear. Su sonrisa había recuperado poco a poco su frescura y sus carcajadas eran alegremente molestas de nuevo. Por ende, Russell no podía ser una persona tan mala, ¿verdad?

O eso es pensó hasta esa mañana, cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez el chico era única y exclusivamente amable con Sam.

—Bueno, no creo. Él nunca fue malo conmigo, pero recuerda que estaba enamorado de mí, también —comentó Eric una vez que le hubiera comunicado sus preocupaciones. Eso no lo tranquilizó. Sin embargo, ya no podía rebobinar la cinta, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era ser valiente y poner la mejor sonrisa que tuviera a disposición. Le dolía el estómago.

—¿De quién fue la idea de esta cita doble, de nuevo? —preguntó Dan, sintiendo cómo la agonía trepaba por su pecho.

—Tuya, querido —contestó Eric, empleando el término que había empezado a utilizar hacía unos días, no como un apelativo cariñoso sino burlón.

—Oh, bueno, deshonra sobre mí.

—Oh, vamos. Si las cosas no van bien, siempre podemos acabar por hoy y dejar a los tórtolos solos —propuso Eric, dándole a su mano un suave apretón.

—No. Eso sería grosero —repuso Dan, luego resopló suavemente—. Puedo hacerlo. He sobrevivido a cosas peores.

—¿En serio? No puedo pensar en una situación más retorcido que esta.

 _«Eso no es tranquilizador...»_.

—¿Qué me dices de tus puños magullando mi cuerpo?

—Oh... lo siento.

—Nah, te estoy tomando el pelo, querido —. Dan no era de quién aprovecharse cuando de palabras se trataba, y se estaba asegurando de Eric se diera cuenta. No obstante, le besó la mejilla suavemente y su compañero se sonrojó. _«No me canso de eso»._

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estamos en el medio del centro comercial!

—¿Y qué? —se encogió de hombros—. Este lugar está tan lleno que a nadie le importará. ¿Qué, estás diciendo que te avergüenza ser visto conmigo?

—¡NO! —desmintió Eric con una mezcla de un gemido y un susurro. Dan sonrió—. ¡Nunca se me ocurriría algo así! Es sólo que... —e hizo una pausa para mirar rápidamente alrededor—, estamos llamando la atención.

Dan miró a su alrededor también y vio a los transeúntes que los veían con miradas distantes. Algunas chicas estaban sonriendo con descaro. _«Oh no. Fangirls»_. Esto no era bueno de ningún modo. Estando en el mundo de la literatura e, inevitablemente, del fanfiction, por algunos años ya, Dan estaba familiarizado con las capacidades de las fans, y su habilidad para convertir aún al personaje más heterosexual y viril en un lío de sentimientos; por no hablar de los que no eran demasiado caóticos. Y ellos dos eran, ciertamente, el blanco perfecto para su no tan casta imaginación, u ojos...

—No te sientas mortificado. Uno se acostumbra —dijo  una voz a su espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Eric soltó su mano cuando se levantaron de la banca y se enfrentaron a las personas detrás de ellos.

—Ah, al fin —concedió Eric, acercándose un par de pasos, con Dan a su lado. Sam agitó la mano a forma de saludo.

—Permítanme hacer las presentaciones —dijo Sam, más ceremonioso de lo necesario—. Dante, este es Russell Barnes; Russ, este es mi mejor amigo, Dante Henson.

Los dos muchachos se miraron y se dieron la mano. Russell era un chico delgado y bien parecido, un poco más alto que Eric, pero aún más bajo que Sam. Su piel bronceada y el pelo caoba oscuro resaltan sus ojos esmeralda, y le sonreía, radiante, mientras lo saludaba.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Russell, devolviéndole su mano.

Dante abrió la boca para dar una adecuada y necesaria respuesta y la volvió a cuando vio a Russell inclinando la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia no demasiado profunda.

—Estoy profundamente apenado por todos los problemas que haya podido causarte a ti y a tu alma gemela. Fue pretencioso de mi parte y una falta de respeto.

Dan se encogió un poco y notó a Eric y Sam alarmándose en su vista periférica. Los transeúntes volvieron su atención hacia ellos.

—Ah... Por favor, levántate. No hay necesidad de disculpas ni nada por el estilo.

Russ enderezó la columna vertebral, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en él—. Tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me han dicho que cuidas muy bien de Eric, e incluso nos juntaste a Sam y a mí. No sé cómo podría pagarte.

Dan se sonrojó ligeramente—. Oh, yo no hice nada de eso. Me han dicho —Dan utilizó sus palabras, no en broma, simplemente porque vio la oportunidad de utilizar la expresión en la vida real por una vez—, que fue Eric quien habló contigo, y es él quien mayormente cuida de mí. No hice absolutamente nada.

—Bueno, Eric no habló conmigo —repuso Sam. Russ rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y añadió:

—Y fuiste tú quien me proporcionó la dirección de Sam. Sin esa información, no estaríamos aquí.

Dan no supo qué decir. El chico realmente estaba buscando razones para darle las gracias, incluso cuando “juntar” a la gente era la más irrespetuosa intrusión a la intimidad de una persona. Con Sam estaba bien, tenían suficiente experiencia tratándose mutuamente a lo largo de todos estos años de amistad, pero ahora Dan se daba cuenta de que había irrumpido en la vida de un desconocido; su vida romántica, sobre todo.

—Chicos, este lugar se está llenando —advirtió Eric—. ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación en otro lugar? Además, Russell, deja ya de halagar a mi compañero. Lo incomodas con esa sonrisa arrogante tuya.

Rodeó a Dan por detrás, atrayéndolo hacia sí de manera protectora. Dan sintió claramente el calor que subiéndole hasta la línea del cabello. Sam y Russell se miraron, sorprendidos por un momento, y luego se echaron a reír. El chico con gafas quiso responder, pero su boca no se lo permitió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé lo que van a decir, una espera tan larga para un capítulo tan corto y aburrido. Pero quería publicar algo mientras pienso en algo mejor. Ja ja ja. Sí...


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, aún estoy viva todavía. Fuera de forma, sin embargo.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron. Un calor sofocante se instaló en el aire, irradiándose desde el asfalto y las paredes de los edificios. No se podían ver nubes desde muy lejos, el aire olía dulce a protector solar y la ciudad parecía estar en su mejor momento.

Pero Dan no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces justo ahora. Estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose en qué tanto Eric le tomaría del pelo por llegar tarde a su cita. Casi podía escuchar su voz citando sus propias palabras, “Llegar temprano es una cuestión de cortesía. Espero que lo recuerdes para futuras ocasiones”.

_«Yo y mi bocota»._

Hubo golpes en la puerta de su habitación, y él corrió a abrirla, todavía con el pelo todo desordenado, el cepillo de dientes en la boca y la camisa colgando de un solo lado de su cuerpo. Tan pronto como su madre vio su estado, le dio una mirada condescendiente.

—¿Yendo tarde?

—Oh, mamá. Tden micedicoddia.

—Cariño, no es mi culpa que te quedaras dormido.

—Pudidte dedpedtadme —le reprochó, luego se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca y corrió hacia el baño. Frances lo siguió y se acomodó contra el marco de la puerta.

Dan terminó de cepillarse los dientes a toda velocidad y se las arregló para encontrar la otra manga en el quinto intento—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó a la par que la miraba en el espejo mientras intentaba abotonarse la camisa.

Frances levantó una ceja y sonrió—. ¿No te dará calor con esa ropa? Hay 28 grados allá afuera.

—Sólo las personas débiles no se visten así en verano —replicó él, enrollando las mangas hasta los codos—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me veo guapo?

Ella se rió por la nariz—. Tanto como un muchacho con la camisa arrugada y mal abotonada.

—No tuve tiempo para plancharla. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Pero ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo retuvo dentro del baño con la fuerza de quien carga libros y papeles a revisar todo el día, de aquí para allá—. ¡Ningún hijo mío saldrá a la calle con un aspecto tan deplorable! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo piense que no tienes madre?

—¡Mamá! —. Dan se revolvió entre sus brazos—. No veo por qué piensas que esto es gracioso, ¡pero realmente no quiero llegar tarde!

—Ajá… Sabes, siempre puedes llamar a Eric y decirle que espere un poco. Seguro que lo entiende.

—De ninguna manera. Si odio algo es llegar tarde a cualquier lugar; además no voy a darle el placer de tomarme del pelo… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, FRANCES LANE?!

Ya llevaba media camisa desabrochada y, golpeando las manos de su hijo, terminó su trabajo y le quitó la prenda encima.

—¡Madre! ¡No puedo salir a la calle medio desnudo!

—Bueno, qué mala suerte. Ahora arréglate el cabello correctamente. Plancharé esto por ti.

—¡Todavía tengo sólo treinta y cinco minutos para cruzar la ciudad!

—Te llevaré a la maldita feria. Ahora, ¡por cada página sagrada de este mundo, cálmate y prepárate!

Ella salió de la habitación echando chispas, dejando un confuso Dante mirando la puerta cerrada por un momento, mas el chico siguió sus órdenes y arreglo su pelo castaño miel lo mejor que pudo (a pesar que no se lo había lavado hoy).

Esta vez, se aseguró de aplicar el desodorante que había olvidado por completo antes y prácticamente se deslizó por las escaleras, tropezando en la alfombra. Se las arregló para llegar con vida al cuarto de lavado cuando Frances estaba terminando con la última manga.

Se vistió de nuevo, verificando dos veces que los botones estaban en los ojales correctos. Frances le dio su aprobación y ambos corrieron al garaje.

—¿Tienes todo?

—¿Billetera? Sí. ¿Teléfono? Sí. ¿Llaves? Sí —listó Dan, palpando los bolsillos de sus pantalones para comprobar cada cosa—. Supongo que eso es todo.

—¿Y dónde vas a llevar los libros que compres?

—Es cierto. ¡Mi mochila! ¿De dónde la puse...?

—En la cocina, muchacho.

 

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban de camino con el aire acondicionado a pleno.

—Tal vez no fue una buena idea usar una camisa. Ya estoy sudando.

—«La madre de Alejandra siempre tenía la razón» ¿No es eso lo que escribiste?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás... ?

Dante se dio cuenta varios segundos después. Esa línea, esa línea específica, había sido extraída del último capítulo de la historia que había estado publicando en la web desde el año pasado. Había recogido una buena cantidad de lectores hasta ahora, pero nunca habría de sospechar encontrar uno en su propia casa.

—Por favor, te lo ruego. Dime que no estás leyendo “El Faldón del Gato”. Por Favor.

—Oh, querido, ¿qué clase de madre sería yo si no supiera de todo lo que escribes? —dijo ella, haciendo un ademán de suficiencia con una mano mientras sostenía el volante con la otra.

La boca y los ojos de Dan cayeron bien abiertos, retorciendo su rostro en una mueca de horror. De inmediato se enterró en sus manos, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

—¿Por qué la leíste? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡Es tan vergonzoso! Hay... hay escenas de sexo ahí, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¿Hay escenas de sexo?

Él se quedó paralizado—. ¿...Qué?

—Uno de mis estudiantes estaba contándole a su amigo acerca de la historia durante la clase. Era tan molesto que le pedí que la compartiera con todo el grupo; lo hizo, sin embargo. La busqué en internet después y reconocí tu nombre de usuario, pero en realidad no la he leído... todavía.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON TODAVÍA?!

—Qué, dices. ¡Eres famoso entre mis estudiantes de literatura! ¡¿Cómo podría no leerlo?!

—¡Los pensamientos pervertidos de tu hijo están ahí! Por favor, déjame mantener al menos algo de mi dignidad.

—Ash… —se quejó, con la vista pegada a la carretera—. Pero esas son escenas importantes. ¿Qué sentido tiene si uno no puede siquiera explicar las cosas como realmente son? Pensé que ya te había enseñado eso.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Sólo prométeme que estás usando protección.

—¡CRISTO! Soy virgen, ¡lo juro por Dios!

—¿No deberías estar avergonzado de decir eso? Ya cumpliste dieciséis. Y tienes a Eric comiendo de la palma de tu mano —objetó ella.

El muchacho estaba más que molesto. No sólo porque la conversación había tomado ese tipo de rumbo de repente, o que el aire acondicionado no parecía estar haciendo nada por él; pero ese último comentario le había enfurecido. Mucho.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Eric no es una mascota, madre. Y me gustaría ir despacio, muchas gracias. Como sea, lee la maldita historia si quieres, Internet es libre, pero te lo ruego, no digas nunca tal cosa sobre mi alma gemela de nuevo. Y si tengo dieciséis u ochenta años, no es asunto tuyo cuando empiece con mi vida sexual.

Frances se quedó callada. La sangre de Dan hervía. Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su cabello era un lío de nuevo. _«¿Cómo se atreve? Es mi madre y la amo, pero... ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!»_ El silencio era absoluto en el auto, a excepción del zumbido del aire acondicionado y el proceso de combustión dentro del motor. Pero Frances no era conocida por sus períodos silenciosos. _«Maldición»._

—Yo... Lo siento, mamá —suspiró—. No debí haberte gritado.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, como si dudara sobre qué decir—. No te preocupes, Dan. Supongo que me pasé de la raya, pero estoy preocupada por ti. Ya sabes... Estoy feliz de que tengas a alguien que te ame tanto, pero... cuando es del mismo género que tú... Tengo miedo de la presión social que podrías tener que lidiar.

_«Así que era eso... Ugh, soy un idiota»._

—Mamá... no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Estaré bien.

—¿Estás seguro? No sabes…

—Claro que estoy seguro. Puedo superar cualquier cosa —le aseguró—. Si no pudiera, habría nacido con buena suerte.

Eso la hizo reír—. Supongo que tienes razón... pero quería nietos.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 

Frances lo dejó en la plaza del pueblo. El evento que había estado esperando todo el año era esta pequeña feria del libro organizada por la alcaldía y las bibliotecas locales para intercambiar y vender libros de segunda mano. Tenía lugar en el mayor mercado público de la ciudad, y siempre daba la bienvenida a un montón de personas, la mayoría estudiantes. Este año no era la excepción.

Eric estaba sentado en la base de la fuente, esperándolo. _«Mierda»._

—¡Hey! —. Dan trató de llamar su atención mientras corría hacia él, todo sonriente— Lamento haber… —peeero, ya que nada sale bien cuando más lo necesitas, no vio que uno de los adoquines (situados exclusivamente alrededor de la fuente) que sobresalía por encima del resto y tropezó con él graciosamente.

_«¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?»_

Eric le ayudó a ponerse de pie. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó, obviamente tratando contener la risa.

—Sí, gracias —. A pesar de la amabilidad de su voz, el muchacho le clavó los dedos a Eric justo debajo de las costillas—. No te atrevas a reírte de mí. No voy a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento de ti nunca más.

Como un sonido estrangulado saliera de su garganta, Eric se agarró la zona maltratada de su torso, tratando de protegerlo de un posible segundo ataque—. ¿Tuviste una mala mañana? —preguntó, todavía con el aire atascado entre sus cuerdas vocales.

—Algo así. Mi mamá se preocupa demasiado a veces.

—Ah, la mía también.

—Y yo también. ¿Has perdido peso?

Normalmente, sería un poco más difícil llegar a la caja torácica de Eric debajo de la piel y el músculo, pero esta vez Dan la había encontrado casi sin esfuerzo—. ¡¿Acaso no estás comiendo?!"

—¿Qué? ¡No! Simplemente no hago mucho ejercicio durante las vacaciones de verano. Ya sabes, ya que no tengo entrenamientos.

—Oh. Ya veo. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —Él revolvió el cabello. Al parecer a Eric le encantaba hacer eso... mucho.

Dan quitó la enorme mano de su cabeza y lo dirigió entre la multitud.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, otro capítulo corto pues no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Trataré de publicar un capítulo completo antes de que acabe el mes, pero no puedo prometer nada.  
> Sólo quiero que sepan que no estoy muerta y que pienso en esta historia todos los días, mas no he tenido muchas oportunidades para escribir.  
> Lo siento. Los quiero a todos. (^-^)/

El mercado no se veía tan fresco o tan colorido como los demás días del año, sin embargo, era el paraíso. La gente se reunía en torno a los diferentes estantes, organizadas por géneros. El aire era pesado y caliente, y olía a papel viejo y mohoso. A medida que el día avanzaba y se acercaba el mediodía el calor irreverente no daba la menor tregua.

Dan siguió vagando entre la decreciente masa de personas, mientras que Eric le seguía de cerca para evitar perderlo en la multitud. El chico más alto pensó que habría sido mejor si pudiera agarrar la mano de Dan, mas no parecía la mejor idea ya que su propia mano estaba cubierta de sudor debido al aire caliente. Las manos de Dan estaban siempre sudorosas, sin embargo.

Las pocas oportunidades que habían tenido de caminar tomados de la mano no habían durado mucho tiempo, pues Dan siempre se disculpaba por su palma sudorosa. Dijo que sufría de hiperhidrosis, y que no tenía cura. Incluso cuando Eric afirmó que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, Dan insistía en soltarse. Eric solía sonreír y simplemente complacer a su novio, pero en realidad le hacía intranquilo.

—¿Eric? ¿Está todo bien? —. El chico parpadeó fuera de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba—. Estabas distraído —explicó Dan.

—No, no lo estaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que acabo de decir?

—Errr... —Eric miró a un lado y se cruzó de brazos—. Bien, estaba distraído. Lo siento. ¿Te molestaría repetirlo?

Dante no pareció darle mucha importancia—. Te decía que por allá hay una sección de ciencia. ¿Puede ser que tengan algo interesante para ti?

Caminaron esquivando la multitud hasta que llegaron a un estante casi vacío. La chica en el otro lado de la mesa, cuyo rostro brillaba con un resplandor esmeralda bajo la luz del sol que se filtrada en la lona verde sobre sus cabezas, sonrió llanamente, mostrando una expresión de completo aburrimiento. Seguidamente devolvió la mirada hacia el libro de nutrición en su regazo.

—¿Qué tipo de libro te gustaría? —preguntó Dan, empezando a comprobar los volúmenes alrededor.

—Cardiología estaría bien. Si hay alguno.

Ambos revolvieron los libros (Dan murmullando en voz baja), recogiendo los volúmenes, inspeccionándolos vagamente y apartando los que no les interesaban. O al menos eso es lo que Eric creyó haber estado haciendo hasta que sintió unos ojos intensos escudriñándole.

—¿Eric? ¿Estás bien?

Eric volvió cuello hacia un lado, hacia Dante, pero evitando sus ojos notablemente.

—Has estado mirando ese libro por diez minutos y tus nudillos están blancos por el agarre. ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico más alto maldijo en silencio esas agudas habilidades de observación (a pesar de su deficiente vista a larga distancia)—. Todo está bien. No te preocupes —dijo Eric con despreocupación, curvando los labios en su mejor sonrisa. Dante dijo nada, limitándose a arrebatarle el libro de las manos y pagarlo rápidamente antes de que Eric pudiera quejarse. Dan arrojó el grueso diccionario de cardiología al aire, Eric atrapándolo pesadamente.

—Cuéntamelo cuando estés listo. Para eso estoy aquí.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente lamento la tardanza y agradezco su paciencia. Trabajé duro en este capítulo. Ojalá les guste. :)

Por la puesta de sol se dirigían de vuelta a casa sumergidos en un incómodo silencio. Dan luchaba por ocultar su mal humor mientras que Eric caminaba con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que Dante tuvo que sacarlo del camino de postes, señales de tránsito y varias personas para que no acabara tendido en el suelo con una concusión.

El chico más bajo habría preferido hablar de lo que fuera pero dudó ser capaz de abrir la boca sin escupir una sarta de maldiciones; además, Eric no se veía exactamente en condición de llevar el hilo de una conversación coherente.

Habían recorrido alrededor de la mitad del camino cuando viraron en una esquina de los suburbios y vieron un auto familiar bajando por la calle. El vehículo se detuvo junto a ellos y el conductor les lanzó una mirada severa.

—¿Papá?

Ciertamente, James Henson volvía a casa después de hacer el súper cuando, para deleite de ambos chicos, se presentó como un regalo enviado de quién sabe qué dios benigno ofreciendo un aventón a casa. Al volver de el laberinto de su mente, Eric consideró negarse a estar en el mismo auto que el hombre —recordando su último encuentro y la clara muestra de disgusto hacia él— e inmediatamente declinó, pues Dante ya le estaba empujando en el asiento de atrás y cerrando la puerta.

Los tres se mantuvieron en estricto silencio, guardando las pocas palabras para dirigir a James a la casa de los Richmond. Más de unas cuantas veces Eric apartó la mirada de la ventana hacia el parabrisas para encontrar al padre de Dan mirándolo con antipatía en el espejo retrovisor y sintió que se le hundía el estómago. Una vez llegaron, Eric tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ofrecer el más mínimo apretón a la mano de Dan antes de agradecer al Señor Henson, desearles una buena noche y apearse del vehículo.

—Aún no me gusta ese tipo —, James casi gruñó tan pronto como la espalda de Eric hubiera desaparecido tras la puerta.

—No tiene que gustarte —señaló Dan con completa compostura, como si esa fuera la mayor verdad del universo. El hombre puso el auto en marcha de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí. La palabra del padre es absoluta cuando se trata de noviazgos.

—¿Sí? Bueno, nunca tuviste problemas con Beth.

—Beth es una chica muy dulce.

—Ella me engañó.

El hombre ojeó a su hijo en el espejo para encontrar a Dante observándole atentamente. James miró de nuevo a la carretera.

—...No veo por qué él es mejor que ella.

Las cejas de Dan se crisparon—. Papá, no te ofendas, pero por enésima vez. Eric es mi alma gemela —. El chico arrastró las sílabas un poco en las dos últimas palabras para dar énfasis—. No es una especie de capricho que tuve un día. Las cosas sucedieron y estoy bastante contento con ello.

_«A pesar de que no me dirá qué le pasa, aún si le rogara»._

—Pero han estado saliendo por dos meses. Es un chico. ¿No es hora de que abras los ojos?

—No. Dos meses no es suficiente tiempo para nada. Toma a Beth, por ejemplo. Salimos por casi un año y, adivina qué, la encontré en una cafetería besuqueándose con otro tipo. Fui un estúpido por creer que alguna vez me quiso cuando vine a descubrir que esa no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de... experiencias con otras personas mientras se llamaba a sí misma mi novia.

—Tenían catorce.

—¿Y? ¿Eso lo hace menos una falta de respeto a mi persona o mis sentimientos?

—Sólo tienes dieciséis —. El hombre suspiró y cambió la posición de sus manos en el volante, sujetándolo con más fuerza.

—¿Cuando fue que conociste a mamá?

James permaneció en silencio.

Al ver que su padre no iba a responder la pregunta, Dan hizo otra—. ¿Y qué si sólo tengo dieciséis? Siempre podemos romper si vemos que las cosas no funcionan. No es como que estamos encadenados ni nada por el estilo.

_«Bueno, de cierto modo, sí»._

—¿Me puedes hacer esa promesa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes prometerme que no te entregarás a esta relación sólo por... el destino?

Dan consideró las palabras del hombre brevemente.

—Sí.

Era consciente que la gente todavía no entendía mucho sobre la Incandescencia, y quién podía culparlos. No era sólo la rareza en la ocurrencia del fenómeno (aproximadamente seis en cada cien mil), sino la ambigüedad de las circunstancias, que no estaban siquiera cerca de ser comprendidas por ninguna clase de prodigio de la ciencia.

Por ahora nadie —ni siquiera Sam, quien no había presionado el asunto para nada— sabía de lo sucedido en los vestuarios aquella tarde de abril. Dan estaba seguro de que nadie tenía la necesidad de recibir tal información. Los datos de su caso particular se habían reproducido por lo menos un millón de veces en su cabeza y, aunque algunas pequeñas cosas habían comenzado a nublarse, las partes importantes estaban todavía intactas. Lo cual dejaba al chico con algunos conceptos bien definidos de su propia percepción de los hechos y sus sentimientos acerca de ellos.

James estaba equivocado. No era el destino lo que lo mantenía atado a su alma gemela, ni el vínculo que crecía más profundo cada día. El propio Dan estuvo impresionado cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Realmente le gustaba Eric. No como el repentino enamoramiento que lo invadió de un día para otro y que aún no podía explicar, sino que en realidad se había encariñado con él con el tiempo. Eric había mostrado eficazmente un lado completamente diferente de él y Dan lo encontraba bastante encantador y agradable. Ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tan diferente hubiera sido todo si Eric se hubiera comportado así desde el principio. Pero su padre no necesita saber eso.

James suspiró con una mezcla de frustración y alivio—. Está bien —fue todo lo que contestó.

El auto, hacía mucho tiempo estacionado en el garaje, se balanceó un poco cuando James abrió la puerta y bajó. Dan tomó unas cuantas bolsas de plástico e imitó a su padre. No fueron intercambiadas más palabras sobre el tema, ya que ambos eran suficientemente testarudos para mantener la discusión durante horas, y Frances probablemente estaba ya dormida en su escritorio, así que mejor no despertarla.

Dante, a pesar de estar mucho más calmado que una hora atrás, no se sentía ni un poco más tranquilo. Una vez que los víveres hubieran sido desempacados y guardados en sus respectivos lugares, el muchacho subió las escaleras con languidez y colapsó en su cama con un ruido sordo.

 

Tras varios minutos reposando sobre el colchón, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la actitud de Eric durante el día, de alguna manera llegó a la conclusión de que su novio no estaba solamente ocultándole algo, sino que tenía la intención de mantenerlo en secreto. Su corazón se hundió un poco.

Sintiéndose como el más pequeño de los seres en todo el universo, sin razón aparente —otra que la culpa de no haber insistido más en saber qué demonios ocurría con Eric—, se levantó, se puso la pijama e hizo un valiente pero fallido intento de descansar sólo para levantarse de nuevo cinco minutos después. Una vez que sus poros se refrescaran brevemente con el agua tibia que venía en un chorro fino del lavabo, se quedó mirando su reflexión en el espejo del baño por una eternidad.

Lucía bastante normal por fuera, sin embargo, se sentía enfermo, drenado de energía. No había fiebre o dolor muscular, tampoco signos de alergia. Decidió que sólo era víctima del agotamiento causado por la maratón entre el mercadillo de libros y la caminata de regreso a casa desde el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, debido a que todos los autobuses estaban repletos y el metro no era una opción en este verano agónicamente sofocante.

_«Sólo tengo que descansar. Estaré mejor por la mañana»._

* * *

 

Despertó jadeando; una fuerte presión en su pecho.

El débil sonido de una radio en la habitación contigua le indicó que eran pasadas las 4 a.m. y Frances ya estaba rebuscando entre sus papeles. Ni memoria ni vestigio de haber dormido acompañaban a Dan en el momento en que se encontró aturdido pero vigilante entre las sombras y cubierto de sudor. A pesar de la ventana abierta de par en par, el calor en la habitación era húmedo y sofocante. Le entró pánico cuando ya no pudo respirar normalmente y su visión se nubló por un momento. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero su garganta no articularía ningún otro sonido que un suspiro muerto.

Dante se puso de pie y el mundo giró a su alrededor. Agarró el borde de la mesita de noche en busca de un soporte sólido y gruñó cuando el dolor se apoderó de su hombro. El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo increíble tratando de ponerse las gafas y haciendo una línea recta hacia la puerta, no faltando algún tropiezo ocasional con sus propios pies.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y significativamente más fresco que su propia habitación. Su cabeza se aclaró poco a poco mientras seguía la pared hacia el estudio. El camino nunca se había sentido tan largo antes.

_«¿Moriré?»._

Como si su vida dependiese de ello, se sostuvo de la perilla de la puerta, procurando no colapsar en medio del umbral del estudio de Frances. Ningún sonido provino de las bisagras.

—Mamá... —la palabra surgió estrangulada de su garganta. Fue el sonido de su elaborada e inestable respiración lo que alertó a la mujer de su presencia.

Ella corrió hacia su hijo, cuyas piernas finalmente habían cedido, enviando al chico directamente al suelo.

—¡Dan! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

—N-no lo sé —dijo con pesadas e inexplicables lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Espera aquí —. La mujer trató de levantarse. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Dante agarró el borde de su camisa—. No —dijo, jadeando brevemente—. No es eso...

Frances lo miró, sus ojos pidiendo desesperadamente una explicación, pues sus labios eran incapaces de formar palabras por el momento.

—Es como si... como si no fuera yo. Se siente... distante.

—¿Distante? ¿Qué estás…? —. Ella frunció el ceño y luego susurró más para sí misma que para él: — No es tu dolor...

Sin perder un solo segundo Dante fue levantado en vilo, llevado a la sala de estar y posado en el sofá. Frances encendió el aire acondicionado al máximo y desapareció unos momentos para volver con una variedad de cosas entre los brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —. La mujer no dijo nada. A continuación, el chico fue envuelto en una manta de lana gruesa, alimentado con a una cucharada de delicioso y cremoso helado de pistacho y casi ahogado en el contenido de una botella de agua.

—¡Puedo comer solo, mamá! —replicó, apartando la botella de su boca. En cuestión de segundos, su respiración volvió a la normalidad. _«¿Qué diablos?»_

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y Eric? ¿Acaso tuvieron una pelea? —preguntó ella, agarrando sus hombros con firmeza. Él contuvo un gemido de dolor.

—No. Pero… estuvo actuando raro ayer. No quiso decirme qué le pasa…

El rostro de Frances se tornó sombrío. El chico se asustó un poco—. Dante, mira… No sé qué tan cierto es esto, y me negué a creerlo, pero... lo escuché de tu tía una vez... Hay algunas almas gemelas que pueden sentir el dolor del otro.

El muchacho miró a su madre con confusión absoluta—. ¿Qué?

—Si esas habladurías son ciertas, te sientes de esta manera solo porque Eric se siente así.

 _«¿Eric… igual que…?»._ Dan parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba casi seguro de saber qué estaba pasando al fin. Eric no podía, _no debía_ estar solo en ese momento.

—Tengo que verlo. Ahora —. Dante salió de la manta.

—Aguarda un poco, muchacho.

—De ningún modo. Debo-

—¡Dante, espera! —dijo su madre, tomándolo por la muñeca.

—No puedo abandonarlo. ¡Me necesita! — replicó él, soltándose.

Frances se las arregló para empujarlo dentro de la manta de nuevo—. Ahora no es el mejor momento. Y te sientes un poco mejor, ¿no? Ambos están conectados a través de vínculo. Si te calmas lo suficiente, Eric también estará más tranquilo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es respirar y mantener la calma. Tan pronto como salga el sol te llevaré a su casa.

Dante bajó la mirada. No. No podía quedarse ahí y no hacer nada. No quería seguir siendo indiferente. Ya lo había hecho por dos años. Era hora de actuar, si no por él mismo, por Eric, al menos. Pero su madre tenía razón. Si podía evitar que Eric sintiese más dolor de lo necesario, debía calmarse.

Cuando asintió con la cabeza, una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre la lana.

—¿Estás... sangrando? —. La mujer estaba mirando su mano manchada de sangre en ligero terror. Dante examinó su dolorido de hombro. La tela de su camiseta tenía una delgada mancha roja. Frances inspeccionó su piel desgarrada.

—Esta cicatriz... ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

—Y-yo... —. Su garganta se tornó seca como papel de lija—. Fue un simple accidente.

Frances frunció los labios—. Tenemos que ver a Eric de inmediato.

—Pero acabas de decir-

—Eric está herido.

 

Una vez en el auto el chico no perdió tiempo en marcar el número de teléfono que ya sabía de memoria. Eric no respondió.

 **DAN.T.:** ¡ERIC! RESPÓNDEME, POR FAVOR. ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ESTARÉ ALLÍ EN CINCO MINUTOS.

Dante marcó otro número que tuvo que aprender de memoria sólo en caso de emergencia. Esta era una grave.

—¿Hola?  —contestó la voz femenina en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Señora Richmond. Lamento mucho molestarle tan temprano, pero... eh... Yo- Bueno, Eric-

—¿Has hablado con Eric hoy?

—No, señora. No contesta. ¿Está bien?

La mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento—. Bueno no. En realidad no —. Dante la oyó tomar aire bruscamente—. Eric... Eric ha estado encerrado en su habitación llorando por una hora. No quiere abrir la puerta y estoy muerta de la preocupación. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué está pasando? ¿Acaso... terminaron?

Si Dante no la conociera mejor, habría jurado que su voz se quebró por un segundo. Su mundo parecía caerse a pedazos.

* * *

 

El muchacho estaba llamando a la distintiva puerta roja unos minutos después. Margaret abrió y él y su madre entraron.

—Hola, chico. Señora.

Dante introdujo rápidamente a Frances y los tres estaban subiendo las escaleras en cuestión de segundos.

Margaret no sabía mucho acerca de lo que ocurría. Les dijo a toda prisa que había despertado sobresaltada cuando oyó un estruendo en el piso superior. La mujer trató de revisar el estado de su hijo pero él no quería abrir la puerta.

—¿Eric, cariño? —llamó la abogada tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta—. Dante está aquí.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿No hay una llave de repuesto? —preguntó Dante, empezando a sentirse desesperado. Su hombro ya no estaba sangrando, pero todavía dolía con vigor. Su respiración aceleró el ritmo un poco y se formaron lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

Margaret sacudió la cabeza—. Entonces... ¿le importa si forjo la cerradura?

—¿Puedes forjar cerraduras? —dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

—Sí. Habilidades básicas de escritor —dijo él con total naturalidad y agitó la mano en el aire, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Margaret trajo algunas horquillas para el cabello que Dante había pedido. Las pinzas fueron dobladas con cuidado —una formando un gancho en la parte superior y la otra separando los brazos metálicos en un ángulo recto— e introducidas en el ojo de la cerradura. Las manos de Dan temblaban sólo lo suficiente para que las mujeres no lo notaran. El chico escuchó atentamente hasta que los cinco pasadores de la cerradura hubieran hecho clic y pudiera abrir la puerta. Escondió de Margaret la mancha fresca de sangre en su camisa con cautela mientras asomaba la cabeza dentro.

En el dormitorio de Eric reinaba el caos. Había pedazos de vidrio por todo el suelo alrededor de la mesita de noche. Eric estaba sentado sobre el vidrio roto; sangre brotaba de pequeños cortes en sus rodillas y piernas. Una capucha le cubría la cabeza. Dan apenas pudo contener un gemido como su corazón se encogiera. Fuerte.

—Lo siento —dijo a sus madres—. Me gustaría hablar con él un momento. ¿Les importa darnos un poco de espacio?

Ellas asintieron —la abogada más a regañadientes que la maestra— y le permitieron entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Eric —llamó Dante. Una oleada de dolor bajó por su hombro, esta vez mucho más profundo. Le dolía el corazón, las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus párpados y escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. Eric se hizo más pequeño y reprimió un sollozo. Eso era todo lo que el chico con gafas podría soportar.

Dante se apresuró hacia la figura encapuchada que era su novio y se sentó justo en frente de él, sin importarle los trozos de vidrio. Eric hundió el rostro en sus rodillas aún más.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —exigió Dan suavemente.

—No se suponía que supieras... —la voz de Eric sonaba ronca y apagada contra sus rodillas.

—Soy tu alma gemela, Eric; me hubiera enterado de una u otra manera.

Eric se mantuvo en silencio. Dante notó su respiración estabilizarse una vez más.

—Por favor, háblame. No te lo guardes más. Desházte de eso. Te carcomerá por dentro si no lo haces. Por favor, perdónate a ti mismo —suplicó

Eric tomó aire después de un largo silencio—. No puedo. Dios. Nunca lo haré.

—¿Por qué no?

—…Sabes, la incandescencia me tomó completamente por sorpresa. No tenía idea de qué hacer conmigo mismo después de eso. Sabía que nunca confiarías en mí, mucho menos corresponder mis sentimientos, y no te lo pediría. No después de todo lo que te he hecho. Yo... traté de alejarme y dejarte vivir en paz; entonces dijiste que te gustaba y me refugié en tu bondad. Evité mis responsabilidades porque estaba demasiado cómodo contigo y... no quiero hacerte más daño... Lo siento... lo siento mucho, Dante. Lo siento…

—Hey —. Dante se arrastró un poco hasta que se sentó junto a Eric, lo más cerca posible. Una oleada de lo que fuera eso que ocurría cuando se tocaban a veces se extendió a través de sus cuerpos—. Está bien. Está bien tener miedo.

Eric, al fin, levantó la vista hacia él. Su permanente ceño se curvaba hacia arriba y las marcas de lágrimas secas cubrían sus pómulos.

—Mira —Dante continuó—. También tengo miedo a veces. He pensado que esto podría no funcionar tan bien como me gustaría, pero ¿sabes qué? Quiero intentarlo tantas veces como sea necesario. Quiero hacer que funcione. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Pero…

—Hemos estado saliendo durante dos meses. No es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —. El muchacho esperó hasta Eric negó con la cabeza—. Apenas si nos conocemos, pero déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Sales conmigo sólo por un fenómeno biológico? ¿Sólo porque el destino decidió que nos vemos bien juntos? —. Eric se apresuró a negarlo—. Entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías si te dejara?

El otro muchacho bajó la mirada—. Terriblemente triste.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes —dijo Dante, removiendo la capucha de su cabeza suavemente. Eric no se movió un centímetro—. Yo, igual. Estaría roto si no estuvieras. Así que por favor, perdonarte a ti mismo, porque necesito que me ayudes con esta relación. No quiero perderla, no quiero volver a los viejos días. Por favor, Eric, _ayúdame a olvidar_.

Ahora ambos estaban llorando, lentamente. Dan aferró a Eric fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Dante, yo... ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacer algo así?

—Si no eres tú, ¿entonces quién? —susurró—. No hay forma de que pueda hacer esto yo solo.

Eric hundió el rostro en el hombro ileso de Dante, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Lo sé. Puedo sentir la presión en tu corazón.

Eric se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. También tu dolor. Mi hombro está sangrando porque tú sangras. Me duele el corazón porque el tuyo lo hace.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—He sido informado de ciertos rumores. Al parecer, hay algunas almas gemelas que pueden sentir el dolor del otro. Pensé que iba a morir esta mañana. Y la cicatriz de mi hombro comenzó a sangrar cuando tus rodillas lo hicieron, supongo.

—¿Cicatriz?

—La última cicatriz que me hiciste —. Al verla, Eric lo recordó. Alrededor de dos semanas antes de su Incandescencia hubiera tenido lugar, Eric había empujado a Dante contra su casillero abierto (como muchas, muchas veces antes) y la afilada esquina de la puerta metálica había hecho un rasguño estúpidamente superficial que había logrado mantenerse visible para siempre—. También tienes una, me temo.

Eric parpadeó un par de veces. Las lágrimas residuales cayeron de sus párpados y Dante las limpió, apenas tocando su piel—. No tengo ninguna cicatriz en mis hombros.

—¿No enterré mis uñas en tu brazo el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones?

—Oh.

Era un arco fino y blanco en la piel de Eric el que había dejado el pulgar de Dante, el único que sangró un poco la noche en que Eric regresó de su primera cita, la única marca que permanecía allí.

—Lo lamento, por cierto. No pretendía hacerte eso —Dan posó su frente sobre la de Eric.

—Está bien, nerd —Por primera vez, la palabra salió genuinamente cariñosa de los labios de Eric y Dan no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Eric lo besó, suave y pausado. El rubor de Dan se había profundizado para el momento en que se separaron.

—Levántate, ¿de acuerdo? Te vendaré las piernas. Y ni siquiera pienses en negarte. A mí también me duele.

—Dante... Siento causarte tantos problemas...

—Oh, no seas tonto —dijo, haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano—. ¿No sabes que los escritores vivimos de problemas?

Y con eso, Dante dejó a su novio sentado en la cama, todavía con la calidez de sus labios sobre la frente de Eric, una promesa de volver en un minuto y una amenaza por si comenzaba a pensar cosas tristes de nuevo.


	21. Capítulo 21

El tintineo de las cuerdas metálicas repiqueteaba profundamente dentro de sus oídos y bajaba por su columna. Observó detenidamente como las manos de Russell llevaban sus dedos a todas partes de la guitarra, produciendo sonidos aquí y allá en las cuerdas y la madera. Algunos fuertes, otros suaves o secos. La canción no era frenética como todas las cosas que se escuchaban por esos días, pero no menos compleja.

Ninguna voz acompañaba la melodía. Russell se había negado fervientemente a cantar al son de la guitarra como la timidez espolvoreaba sus pómulos con un color rosa. —Canto terrible — arguyó. Aquello sorprendió a Sam —mas no demasiado— pues rara vez podía ver a su extrovertido y aparentemente confiado-en-exceso novio cortándose de esa manera. Pero lo conocía mejor. Para ese momento, incluso si su tiempo juntos era todavía a ser considerado breve, había visto ya a través de algunas de las facetas de Russell y descubrió inseguridades bajo los destellos.

Russell siempre se pasaba la mano por el pelo cuando estaba ansioso, que era a menudo, pues se sentía cohibido y avergonzado fácilmente. Sam encontró sorprendente que Russell estuviera preocupado constantemente cuando lucía tan calmado, pero recordó que él mismo parecía alegre todo el tiempo.

_«Es sencillo esconderse tras una sonrisa»._

Sin embargo, el pequeño niño, cuya cabeza descansaba en las piernas cruzadas de Sam, no tenía ningún problema en tararear con la melodía con más bien demasiada energía. A diferencia de su hermano el niño aún no había sido despojado de aquella inocencia propia de los primeros años de vida; y lo demostraba con pura alegría emanando por sus poros ante la más insignificante de las cosas.

_«¿Alguna vez fui así?»._

Sam sabía ahora que los escalofríos recorriendo su espalda en aquel momento se debían a su cerebro enviando hormonas a través de sus sistemas. Detestaba no poder recordar la última vez que había sido feliz por el simple hecho de ser quién era, pero odiaba más que su cerebro tuviera que animarse a sí mismo a fin de no apagarse. Hizo el pensamiento  a un lado, forzando el sonido de las cuerdas metálicas a través de sus oídos, dentro de su mente.

La música dibujó una tenue escena a su alrededor que se construyó pieza por pieza. Calor, prados de altura suficiente para cubrir sus caderas, nubes grises aclaradas por el sol encima y ningún otro sonido que el aullido del viento en sus oídos.

El niño volvió a tararear y rio cuando la canción llegó a su fin.

—¡Eso fue genial, hermano!

—¿Te gustó? —dijo Russell, sonriéndole despreocupadamente al chico, siempre tratando de lucir guay frente a él. El niño también lo conocía mejor.

—Sí, mucho —. También sabía que Russell adoraba los cumplidos.

—Connor tiene razón. Fue impresionante.

—Por supuesto que lo fue —bromeó Russell.

El niño saltó del regazo se Sam y comenzó a dar botes en la cama, parando ante las protestas de los adolescentes, pero no menos emocionado dijo— ¿Sabes qué sería genial? ¡¿Sabes?! Podrías enseñarme.

—¿Oh? ¿Quieres aprender?

—¡Sí! ¡Y podríamos tocar juntos y cantar horrible! ¡Y! ¡¿Adivina qué?!

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¡Conseguir algunas chicas! Digo, chicos para ti, ¡pero puedo conseguir una chica bonita! ¡O un chico también!

Sam se sorprendió de todo lo que los niños sabían estos días, y el grado de tolerancia que tenían, a diferencia de la mayoría de los adultos.

—Woah, amigo, espera un poco. No estoy buscando chicos. Ya tengo uno —Russ rio un poco mientras rodeaba los hombros de Sam.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Así que ustedes están saliendo? ¿Y… se besan y se dan la mano?

—Eso es correcto —declaró Sam.

El niño, entrecerró los ojos un poco—. ¿Y  son felices?

—Sí. Somos almas gemelas.

—¡¿Cómo mamá y papá ?! —Su cara se iluminó al instante.

Russell pareció tensarse un poco, como si de repente hubiese sido arrinconado—. No, Connor —ofreció—. Mamá y papá eran esposos, pero no eran almas gemelas.

—¿Por eso mamá se fue?

Sam pudo sentir el pánico dentro de Russell. El niño, cubriéndose la boca, soltó una rápida disculpa y salió corriendo de la habitación. Pudieron oír el estruendo de la puerta de al lado un momento después.

Sam se volvió hacia el chico junto a él, cogiendo la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la guitarra en las suyas.

—Lo lamento. No pensaba decírtelo de esa manera... —suspiró Russell.

—No tienes que si no estás listo. Está bien.

—No, quiero hacerlo —. Russell puso su guitarra, _Janine,_ a un lado—. Mi madre nos dejó hace cuatro meses. No murió. Sólo se fue. Dijo que no podía soportar tener un hijo homosexual.

Sam estaba completamente sorprendido. La madre de su novio había abandonado a sus dos hijos y a su esposo porque Russell era gay. Sólo por el hecho de que su primogénito era gay.

—A mí no me importa —Russell continuó— no cambia lo que soy. Hace mucho tiempo que había aceptado mi homosexualidad para negarlo. Pero me rompe el corazón lo mucho que afecta a Connor. Es tan joven. No entiende por qué ella no está aquí o por qué nuestros padres peleaban constantemente.

»Mi madre dijo cosas horribles el día que se fue. Afortunadamente, papá había sacado a Connor de la casa. No sabía que tanta rabia podría acumularse en una mujer tan pequeña. No me importaba lo más mínimo lo que me dijo. Nunca fuimos muy cercanos. Pero Connor... era una buena madre para él.

»Papá nos ha apoyado mucho a ambos. Ayudo con todo lo que puedo, pero es difícil. Él perdió a su esposa por mí y… —. En este punto su voz se quebró, pero continuó de inmediato—, y Connor ya no tiene una madre.

Sam lo abrazó fuerte, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que casi le dolía. Esperó a que la respiración de Russell se normalizase, pero ni siquiera entonces tuvo el corazón para dejarlo ir. Le habló al oído en su lugar, en voz baja, sin embargo, no un susurro—. No es tu culpa. Lo sabes.

—Pero si... si hubiera...

—¿…sido hetero? —Sam concedió—. Eso habría causado mucho más daño, porque no habría funcionado.

—Lo sé —Russell se aferró a él con más fuerza, enterrándose profundamente en su hombro. —Maldita sea, lo sé, lo sé —dijo entre dientes—. No sería verdad.

—Mira, Russ. No conozco a tu madre, pero sé que no se puede complacer a todo el mundo y algunas de esas personas pueden alejarse, pero eso no quiere decir que estés solo. Hay un montón de gente a tu lado que te quiere.

Russell respiró un par de veces—. Tienes razón.

—Y eso es lo que hay que ayudar a Connor a entender. Sin importar qué, estamos a su lado.

Un breve silencio se estableció entre ellos. Uno cubierto por el zumbido de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

—¿Me puedes prometer algo? —Russell susurró a su pecho—. ¿Me prometes que siempre serás sincero conmigo? ¿Que no importa qué, me dirás lo que sea?

Sam se puso pálido de pronto. Pudo sentir la roja calidez bajo su piel drenarse. Se mordió el labio, acarició la nuca de Russell, lo apretó suavemente—. ¿Incluso si considero que no es la decisión correcta? ¿Incluso si tuviera que mentir y ocultarte cosas para protegerte?

—Sí. ¿Puedes prometer eso?

—¿Tengo opción?

—Ninguna.

—Entonces sí.

—Entonces empieza ahora mismo. ¿Crees que soy débil?

—¿Qué? No. Idiota.

—¿Sam?

—¿Hm?

—Creo que te amo.

No podía aguantar más. No era la forma en que había planeado que pasara, y se sintió totalmente horrible por haberlo planeado en primer lugar. Pero sabía desde el principio que si alguna vez llegaba aquel día tal presión se posaría sobre el pecho; que el aire le sería escaso, que sus ojos se desbordarían en lágrimas y no sabría si eran causadas por el dolor palpitante en el pecho o el vacío en su cabeza o la sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez todos ellos o tal vez porque su cerebro fallaba de esa manera. Pero la sensación estaba allí y ya no podía contenerla.

No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, por lo que simplemente dejó las lágrimas fluir en el hombro de Russell, como ya lo había hecho, hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo, solo que lo que salió de su garganta era apenas un soplo, de modo que Russell y sólo Russell pudo oírlo.

Russell lo sostenía ahora, le impedía y lo animaba a desmayarse por los abrumadores sentimientos que se batían dentro de él. _«No te merezco»._

¿Puedes callarte por una vez? Disfrútalo, aunque sea un poco. Es el primero. Él te conoce y escogió amarme. _«¿Puedo confiar en él?»_ ¿No ves que es el único en quién confío?

* * *

 

Sam encontró el niño sentado a los pies de la cama, arrastrando distraídamente un coche de juguete de color azul en el suelo. La lluvia de sedoso pelo negro le cubría los ojos, pero un suave quejido traicionó el hecho de que había estado llorando.

—Hey, —dijo Sam, sin atreverse a acercarse más hacia el niño, pues no quería asustarlo. Sin embargo, Connor hizo a un lado los legos a su alrededor y le hizo espacio en la pequeña alfombra de arco iris. Sam se sentó con la mirada fija en la pared.

 —Escuché lo que dijo mi hermano —murmuró Connor—. ¿Es cierto que mamá se fue porque no lo ama?

—Yo... no lo sé. No la conozco.

—Tal vez... —sollozó— no me quiere.

—No creo que ese sea el caso. Russell me dijo que te quería mucho. No hay ninguna razón para que no te quiera ahora.

—No me ha llamado. ¿No me extraña?

Sam no voceó el hecho de que no sabía qué decir. ¿Que ella llamaría? ¿Que vendría por él? No podía saberlo, por tanto, habría sido totalmente irresponsable de su parte hacer tales promesas al niño, tan frágil y expuesto en ese momento.

—No lo sé —dijo con toda verdad— pero puedo decirte una cosa: no importa lo que pase, tu padre, tu hermano y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado. Para cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí. Estamos aquí para ti.

Connor, seguidamente, dejó salir toda la angustia que se había ido acumulando en su pecho todo el tiempo en un tembloroso gemido que intentó suprimir inmediatamente, volando las manos a sus ojos para enjuagar las abundantes lágrimas. Sam, al fin se rindió al impulso de pasar la mano por el cabello del niño, reconfortandole—. Está bien, Connor. Llora todo lo que necesites.

—Pero... los chicos no—lloran.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Incluso tú?

—Oh, sí. Yo lloro todo el tiempo.

Connor sorbió su pequeña nariz, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos húmedos— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

El corazón de Sam se sacudió un poco; nada que no hubiera aprendido a controlar a lo largo de los años—. Por un montón de cosas de las que preferiría no hablar en este momento. Tal vez te diga otro día.

—¿Promesa? —. Sam no tenía interés en hablar de su depresión con un niño de 7 años, pero no podía retroceder ahora, y quién sabe, a lo mejor Connor sería capaz de aprender una lección que Sam todavía no acababa de captar en una etapa tan temprana. Podría ser provechoso si lo manejaba adecuadamente.

Connor lo abrazó, o mejor, se aferró a él durante unos minutos, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello del niño, al igual que la madre de Sam solía hacer con él a la misma edad.

Una vez que Connor se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para respirar normalmente bajaron las escaleras para encontrar a Russell acurrucado en el sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos. Connor se sentó junto a él.

—¿Hermano?

—¿Hm? ¿Sí?

—¿Podemos ver una película?

Sam sonrió para sí mismo.

—Pero por supuesto. ¿Cuál?

—Buscando a Nemo.

—¿De nuevo?

—¡Sí! —. Sus risas no eran claras como el cristal, no tan ligeras como debían ser, sin embargo, la tensión amainó un poco, lo que siempre era reconfortante.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren releer para refrescar la memoria, que sea el capítulo 20, no el 21.
> 
> Este es el último, muchachos.
> 
> Me disculparán por la pequeña broma.

Eric inhaló el calor de la mañana entrando por la ventana, buscando paz mientras destellos de la noche anterior penetraban sus sentidos. Un vago dolor bajo su piel, una débil arcada perforando su estómago, el ardor del vidrio enterrándose en sus rodillas. Todos ecos en el aire que respiraba distraídamente al mirar el techo. Exhaló la exasperación en sus pulmones y notó la masa densa en su pecho ceder levemente. Mirarse las manos era una buena distracción de la rabia fría que lamía como fuego sus nervios.

El colchón se hundió a su lado y pudo oír el frustrado suspiro de Dante junto con el frufrú de las sábanas al liberar sus brazos.

—¿Dante? —dijo con voz ronca. El chico parpadeó, enfocándose en él pero sin decir nada. Eric notó que sus ojos parecían ligeramente más grandes sin las gafas. Bastante encantador, pensó—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Lo siento, no pude dormir —murmuró—. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

Eric suspiró y miró el techo— Yo igual.

En realidad, Eric estaba tan agotado después de todo el alboroto que había armado, que prácticamente se había desmayado en cuanto tocó la almohada. Sin embargo, no descansó entre sueños turbios, urgentes. Una vez despierto, se quedó quieto, tan profundo en sus pensamientos como el propio Dante.

—Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche —dijo Dante repentinamente, sobresaltándolo por segunda vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mirándolo.

El chico apenas parpadeó—. Todas esas cosas que dije... Aunque lo dije en serio, creo que no consideré tus sentimientos. Perdona.

Su corazón apenas se estremeció. Producto del vínculo entre ellos, sin duda.

—No, es... está bien —dijo Eric, su voz casi temblando—. Sólo que no entiendo por qué eres tan amable conmigo.

Dante guardó silencio durante un rato, pero con toda seguridad, continuó.

—De verdad quiero hacer que esto funcione, pero si honestamente sientes que debemos romper, lo entenderé. Si esta relación te hace daño, preferiría que nos separáramos —dijo con total naturalidad—. Además, si te perdono o no, no es responsabilidad tuya, y siento que lo que dije anoche pudo darte esa impresión, así que lo siento.

Eso no le había ocurrido a Eric. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en lo loco que era que pudiera, hasta cierto punto, sentir el dolor de Dante como para analizar lo que le habían dicho en su estado suicida. Igual, no recordaba casi nada de las palabras.

Eric se quedó perplejo ante la indiscernible expresión en el rostro de Dante, que en ese momento era como piedra.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a terminar por mi bien? —preguntó, sólo por llenar el silencio.

—Sí. Si te hace bien, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Harías lo mismo por mí? —preguntó Dante, suavizando el ceño—. ¿Me dejarías si te dijera que me duele?

Incapaz de contenerse, Eric soltó un resoplido. Se sentía casi insultado—. ¡Por supuesto! —gruñó—. ¡Ya te lastimé suficiente! Forzarte sólo lo haría peor... Pero... no quiero perderte, así que depende de ti.

Dante simplemente asintió y acomodó el brazo bajo su cabeza. Su frialdad estaba empezando a poner a Eric de los nervios.

—Como dije, quiero intentarlo, hacer que funcione si es posible, pero de nuevo, si decides detener esto, está bien también. El punto aquí es que ambos estamos lo más cómodos posible.

Eric lo miró con atención, en parte para calmarse, ya que nadie lo quería enojado en ese momento, y en parte porque el chico frente a él parecía tan serio, tan atento.

—¿Es egoísta si sugiero que volvamos a empezar?

El muchacho frunció el ceño, fijo en el colchón, considerando.

—Eso creo—dijo al fin—. Prefiero no seguir ignorando el asunto.

Eric se mordió el labio. Tonto. Por supuesto que era egoísta. Dante dijo que quería olvidar, y Eric estaba tratando de buscar consuelo en evitar las consecuencias una vez más. Mordió un poco más fuerte.

Dante cerró los ojos por un breve instante y suspiró.

—Escucha, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó y no estoy seguro si lo olvidaré, pero a cada momento que paso contigo, parece más distante. Has cambiado —dijo, finalmente relajando el ceño—. Ya no me ves con odio y, por estúpido que suene, no puedo evitar ablandarme. No sé si es un efecto del vínculo o qué, pero en realidad ya no importa.

El chico sonrió y el pecho de Eric se agitó de remordimiento.

—Dante, yo...

Pero Dante negó con la cabeza—. Sé que lo sientes, y creo que es hora de superar esto, no es como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero no quiero estar atascado por siempre.

Eric se movió por instinto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Dante en su incómoda posición. Ignoró el hormigueo en su piel mientras lo atraía hacia sí. El chico se relajó, dejándose arrastrar.

Mirando atrás, Eric se sorprendió de lo mucho que había querido sumergirse en el cabello de Dante, acariciarle y ahogarse en su aroma. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

—¿Cómo te sentiste? —dijo, su voz amortiguada contra la frente de Dante. Tenía que afrentarlo de una vez por todas—. ¿Te hice llorar, rompí tu corazón?

Dante se quedó quieto, reflexionando un instante.

—En parte. Lloré, y traté de no mostrarlo en casa. Era bueno en eso—dijo tristemente, apartándose para mirar a Eric directamente a los ojos. Dante solía tener problemas para hacer contacto visual, pero esta vez sostuvo su mirada—. Tal vez demasiado bueno.

Eric quiso apartar la vista pero decidió acariciar su mejilla en su lugar.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que debo haberte hecho pasar.

—Pero mi corazón... —Dante continuó como si no lo hubieran interrumpido— No estaba bien todo el tiempo, pero no llegó a romperse. Soy un chico fuerte.

—El más fuerte que conozco.

—No. Sam es el más fuerte que conoces —replicó Dante, soltando una risita.

Eric acarició su nuca, tirando su cabello con dulzura—. Si tú lo dices...

Para sorpresa de Eric, Dante se alejó.

—Pero, ¿en qué pensabas? —preguntó, alzando la voz un poco—. Sé que puedes ser muy inteligente, pero no podrías haber hecho algo más estúpido. ¡Uno no golpea a alguien que le gusta! ¡Por el contrario! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No… lo sé —dijo Eric.

—No lo sabes —dijo Dante, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Eric sintió su corazón hundirse. Se sentó también, pero calló, pues no estaba seguro de qué decir. Eso sólo pareció molestar aún más a Dante.

—¡Ugh! —gruñó, dejándose caer en la almohada—. ¡Eres imposible!

Eric tragó saliva—. Yo... ¿supongo que tenía miedo? Pensé... que estaba mal y que me rechazarías —dijo frotándose los nudillos.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Dante—. ¡Lo habría considerado si no me hubieras golpeado! ¡Agradece que la incandescencia salvara tu trasero!

Eric estaba desconcertado. Nunca había oído a Dante alzar la voz de esa manera, mucho menos que lo insultara, pero francamente, lo merecía.

—Estás en todo tu derecho de estar enojado.

Disgustado no era la palabra correcta para describir cómo Dante apretó la mandíbula. ¿Frustrado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Dolido? No pudo encontrar el adjetivo correcto. Dante no le dijo nada, lo que reafirmó sus inseguridades. Tenía el corazón intranquilo y la cicatriz le picaba.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a perdonarme? —preguntó, tropezando en sus palabras.

—Eric —dijo Dante con desdén, como veneno goteando de la punta de su lengua. Eric se estremeció—. ¡Vine corriendo anoche pensando que podrías haber muerto! ¡Literalmente forcé la cerradura para ver si estabas bien! Sé que te sientes mal y deberías —Dante se le acercó y enterró un dedo acusador en su pecho—. Me lastimaste profundamente y debería odiarte, ¡y sé que tú también lo crees! ¡¿Pero por qué no ves que estoy tratando de dejarlo ir?! ¡¿No confías en mi palabra?!

La mente de Eric dio un salto, una fracción de segundo suspendido en terror y desconcierto. Sintió un hormigueo cálido arremolinándose bajo su cuero cabelludo y la ira de Dante formando cardos en su pecho.

—¿Pero por qué? — preguntó estúpidamente, lamentándolo al momento en que salió de su boca.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es porque me preocupo por ti, necio! —A estas alturas Dante gritaba en su rostro—. ¡Finalmente vi la buena persona que eres y que me gustas! ¡¿Es que necesito otra razón?!

Eric no se atrevía a mover un músculo. Su cabello podría haber estado perdiendo su color rojizo con la misma facilidad con que sentía palidecer su rostro.

Dante lo notó y retrocedió, sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama. Respiró lentamente hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para decir: —¿Fui suficientemente claro?

Eric, sobresaltado como estaba, sintió que las espinas cedían y sus pensamientos se aclaraban. Pero todavía se encontró incapaz de hablar.

—No te asustes. Lo siento.

—Yo... ya veo —dijo Eric varios momentos después—. Gracias.

Era turno de Dante de estar confundido—. ¿Me das gracias por gritarte?

—No, por preocuparte tanto por mí. Pero...

—Juro que si me preguntas por qué otra vez lanzaré un balde de herbicida a tu cabeza.

Eric cerró la boca de inmediato.

—De verdad lo siento, ¿okay? Sigues algo pálido.

—Estoy… sorprendido.

—Hm. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? ¿Te duele? ¿Tus rodillas?

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, sólo por saber.

—Estoy bien — dijo Eric con voz débil—. ¿Serán todas las mañanas así contigo?

—Espero que no —comentó Dante—. Se necesita mucho para hacerme explotar de esa manera. Mejor que no se te de bien.

Eric estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

   
  
---  
  
 

—¡Esa fue la última!

La puerta crujió al cerrarse bruscamente bajo su pie, seguido de un estrépito y, un momento después, una multitud de libros, CDs y fotos se esparcieron por el suelo.

Dante maldijo, dejando caer la caja.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Eric desde la habitación principal, riendo como un niño pequeño.

—El fondo de la caja decidió ceder! —respondió Dante.

—¡Al menos no fue en medio de la escalera!

Dante bufó y procedió a voltear la caja, luego lanzar las cosas dentro.

Estaba muy emocionado por la mudanza. Encontraron un buen lugar cerca de la universidad de Eric, de modo que no desperdiciara cuarenta minutos de sueño para llegar a casa cada noche y cuarenta más por la mañana para ir a sus clases.

Sus padres aceptaron pagar por él hasta que pudieran sostenerlo ellos mismos, lo que tendría que esperar un tiempo, ya que a Dante no le pagarían mucho como editor una vez se graduara y Eric aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer en la escuela de medicina.

Pero la libertad valía la pena... hasta cierto punto. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba mucho la limpieza ni tampoco eran muy hábiles en la cocina, además, la mayor parte de las labores hogareñas recaerían en Dante, ya que el aspirante a cirujano apenas si estaba en casa.

Dante no entendía cómo su novio se las arreglaba, yendo a dormir y despertando a intempestivas horas de la mañana. Y pensaba que sus clases eran fastidiosas...

Afortunadamente aún tenían alrededor de un mes de verano y el lugar sería todo suyo para disfrutar.

Laura, la hermana pequeña de Eric, había prometido visitarlos de vez en cuando, y sabían que eso quería decir todo el tiempo, ya que su escuela estaba a sólo un par de cuadras. Dante ya estaba desempolvando sus viejas habilidades de aritmética y Margaret les había regalado un libro de cocina, que estaba guardando en la caja desfondada cuando notó un portarretrato que yacía en el suelo. Lo recogió.

Era simple, de madera, pintado de blanco. El cristal se había agrietado con el impacto.

—Eric, qué carajo.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó el otro, todavía ocupado con lo que fuera que estaba desempacando.

Gentilmente, Dante trazó con el dedo el cristal agrietado, que cubría un papel arrugado con caligrafía azul—. No puedo creer que hayas guardado esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Y lo enmarcaste! ¡Esa es la cosa más romántica que has hecho!

Eric asomó la cabeza por el pasillo—. ¿Más que hace dos navidades?

—Absolutamente.

—Debo de ser genial, entonces —dijo, mientras se acercaba, sosteniendo un par de zapatos en una mano y una toalla en la otra—. Oh, eso. Bueno, no iba a tirarlo.

—Pero lo enmarcaste.

—Lo rompiste.

La mandíbula de Dan se puso rígida—. Lo siento, lo reemplazaré luego.

—No. Se ve mejor así. Significa que estuvo en tus manos.

—Eso fue muy grosero. ¿Por qué me siento halagado? —Dante inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Sabía que Eric lo encontraba adorable por alguna razón—. De todos modos, ¿por qué enmarcarías esto?

—¿Por qué el alboroto? ¿Y por qué no? Fue la primera cosa agradable que me diste. ¿Cómo no iba a enmarcarlo?

—Disculpa, fue la segunda cosa buena.

—Nah. Nuestro primer beso fue muy confuso.

—¿Tú crees? —Eric asintió—. Hm, sí, supongo, pero ¿qué me dices del segundo? —dijo Dante, acercándose a él, el marco entre ellos.

—¿Qué me dices del siguiente?

Eric besó su sonrisa con gran cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. A Dante le gustaba eso. Luego le besó la línea de la mandíbula.

Algo cayó al suelo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Eric lo había levantado en el aire—. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Eric lo posó en la cama mientras reían.

—¿Ya hiciste la cama? Impresionante.

—Es una lástima que tenga que volver a hacerla más tarde —dijo Eric, colocándose sobre él.

—Oh —dijo Dante simplemente y no pudo contener la erupción de risa en su pecho. El rostro de Eric se puso rojo.

—¿Qué- qué pasa? —balbuceó, avergonzado.

—Nada, es sólo que... —Dante hizo un inútil esfuerzo por controlarse, respirar un poco de aire—. La última vez que intentaste usar esa frase… Sam nos vio y... y... —Un nuevo ataque de risa lo invadió—. ¡Tu cara! ¡Nunca te había visto tan pálido!

Eric se puso de pie. Dante colapsó hacia un lado, sujetándose el estómago. Eric cerró la puerta.

—¿Contento?

—Mucho —dijo Dante, jadeando.

Eric se sentó encima de él.

—Ya basta, por favor, fue un momento tortuoso para mí.

—Lo sé, es sólo que... Te caíste de la cama... y... ¡pude oír a Sam riendo en el pasillo!

Eric le quitó las gafas y le sujetó los hombros contra la cama.

—Para ya, quiero besarte.

Pero no podía parar, así que Eric besó sus lágrimas en su lugar, luego toda su cara. Comenzando por las cejas y terminando en la marca de nacimiento justo debajo de su barbilla.

Cuando Dante finalmente se sobrepuso, besó a Eric tiernamente en los labios, acariciando su pelo.

—Lo siento, no quise burlarme de ti. Estoy feliz, sabiendo que hemos pasado por todo tipo de cosas.

Eric parpadeó, luego entrecerró los ojos—. Estás lleno de mierda.

Dante sonrió—. Sí, está bien, tal vez me estaba burlando un poco, pero sólo lo hago porque te amo.

—No me creo nada de un mentiroso como tú.

—Tu madre te educó bien.

Dante lo besó más profundo esta vez, trazando pequeños círculos en su nuca y sintiéndolo estremecerse.

Cuando Eric fue a deslizar una mano bajo de su camisa, Dante lo detuvo.

—Todavía tenemos que desempacar. Todo tiene que estar listo para la fiesta de mañana.

—¿Qué fiesta?

—Celebración de la mudanza, obvio. Te lo dije la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Ah, sí?

Molesto, Dante se colocó encima de él. Sólo funcionó porque Eric no lo esperaba—. Así que no has comprado nada de lo que te pedí — suspiró—. Tendremos que...

—Luego —Eric lo abrazó, besándole la cara, el cuello.

Dante no protestó.

.•:*¨♡ ♡¨*:•.

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando vaciaron la última caja y para cuando que se hubieran duchado y metido en la cama, eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —comentó Eric, soñoliento.

—¿Que el alquiler es más caro que tu universidad? Para nada. Trabajas muy duro por ello.

—Que estamos viviendo juntos.

—Recordémoslo cuando estamos discutiendo sobre papel higiénico —dijo Dante, igual de soñoliento—. Si me hubieras dicho a los dieciséis que compartiría la cama contigo y que te daría un beso de buenas noches, me habría reído en tu cara y habría dicho que sólo sobre mi frío cadáver.

—Olvidaste la parte en la que dices que me matarías antes de que poner un pie en la habitación.

Dante se rió entre dientes, contento de que Eric hubiera superado su culpa lo suficiente como para bromear con él al respecto. Por suerte tenían el mismo horrible sentido del humor.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera suerte después de todo.

—¿Deberíamos adoptar un gatito? —susurró Dante.

—Un cachorro.

—Los perros son ruidosos y el huelen.

—Los gatos son fríos y destructivos.

—Entonces un hurón.

—...Vale, está bien —murmuró Eric.

Cuchicheó algo sobre el nombre que le pondrían, pero Dante no lo captó, pues se quedó dormido en los brazos de Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden gritarme todo lo que quieran.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerda revisar la maravillosa obra de [Zakuro-san](http://zakuro-san.tumblr.com/), el autor principal. ;)


End file.
